x Heridas Peligrosas x
by Etterna Fanel
Summary: 13 ARRIBA!...¿Que harias si pasaran los años y la persona que prometio amarte, no regresa por ti?...¿Pensarias que te ha olvidado? ¿podrias odiarlo?..¿que excusa tendrá él?..para un corazon herido..
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien antes que nada por cuestiones legales...Escaflowne no me pertenece (por degracia) ni mucho menos los personajes que aqui presentare(mas desgracia para mi) aunque el guion si es completamente mio y estoy orgullosa de ello. Espero les agrade. ok explicaciones :P

_letras cursivas_ - pensamientos y/o en su defecto sueños .. mil gracias . si algo pase por alto, diganmelo gracias!

OoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo

**_Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS xX_**

El cielo a media noche era hermoso, jamás había puesto atención en aquellas pequeñas luces brillantes que centelleaban como foquitos de navidad en plena oscuridad, daban la impresión que todos ellos me guiñaban coquetos. Las escasas nubes que se observaban eran fantasmas de lo que había sido una llovizna.

La noche era tan fresca en verano, se sentía un ambiente romántico, de paz, solo se escuchaban a la lejanía unos grillos y ladridos, aunque, bueno, no se escuchaba mucho pasada la media noche, era comprensible.

No se que esperaba mirando a altas horas de la noche…Solo se, que se me hizo costumbre pararme siempre a la misma hora junto a mi ventana, esperando que una luz atravesara el cielo nocturno, el que me traería de vuelta a mi amor….mi príncipe..

…_lo cual, nunca paso .._

Me había preguntado tantas veces ..¿Por que no viene por mí? ¿Por qué se demora? ¿Me abra olvidado?...o lo que mas me temía y no estaba dispuesta admitir .._Fue Un Sueño_..un hermoso sueño .

Durante mucho tiempo llore cada noche haciéndole estas preguntas al cielo, el cual _nunca respondió_ y me quedaba con mi angustia .Yo solo quería saber, solo eso, aunque, si fuera verdad que me olvido.. O tiene familia…no se que haría…no se como reaccionaria al saber que es feliz con esposa e hijos hermosos…Aunque no creo que mi corazón se rompiera mas de lo que ya esta. Y así haciéndome mas daño, pensando en un millón de posibilidades para sufrir me dirigía nuevamente a mi cama, la que me esperaba ansiosa para poder llorar libremente y la que se burlaba de mi infortunio.

_¿Cómo podía hacerme sufrir tanto_? pensaba una y otra vez.

Mis ojos ya estaban cansados de derramar lágrimas de dolor de esperar tanto a que regresara. Cada día que pasaba era una tortura. Al inicio fui fuerte y soporte…pero pasaron días, meses…años y fui perdiendo esperanza alguna de volverle a ver, lo único que me quedaba eran recuerdos, solo eso me ayudaba a seguir con mi vida "normal" si se le podía llamar así, pues siempre miraba el cielo, a cada segundo esperando que saliera mágicamente entre las nubes y me llevara lejos de mis sufrimiento. Al principio solo fue un deseo cómico, que con el tiempo se convirtió en suplica…en una penosa suplica, quería escapar de mi realidad, no la quería si él no estaba, si ..que patética, quizá la única que sufría era yo…pues no sabia si compartíamos la misma agonía.

……"_Probablemente de mi, ya te has olvidado"_…

…Lo repetía constantemente cuando mi fe empezaba a estar por los suelos, casi pasando por las alcantarillas. Me dispuse a olvidar ..pero nunca faltaba algo que me lo impidiera , un ángel con mirada hermosa; alas blancas como la nieve y una bella sonrisa, el murmullo del viento con su nombre ..el mundo estaba en mi contra. Entonces sin darme cuenta volvía a esperar, creyendo, pensando que todo esto era una prueba…una cruel prueba y que pronto estarías aquí abrazándome. Pero…¿Cuánto tiempo mas? Una semana… dos meses… ¿mas años?. Suspire cansada y por fin que de rendida en mi almohada.

Soñé nuevamente con él, el mismo sueño durante… ya no recuerdo…mucho tiempo.

Estamos en un bello campo de flores, sobre una colina que da hacia el mar, un mar cristalino muy azul, el cielo hermoso repleto de delicadas nubes que dejan pasar amablemente los rayos del bello sol; el viento sopla sobre mi cabello moviéndolo al compás de las hierbas y flores que mezclan su olor a frescura en mi bello vestido verde …mientras él me mira con tanta ternura que no se si es un sueño o realidad, me toca y me derrito , se siente su roce tan real que me abrazo a su cuello y no lo suelto, no quiero soltarle …el ríe y me dice con una suave voz que me ama y me extraña, que no quiere separarse de mi. Lloro al escuchar esas palabras tan necesarias para mi vida.

_Te amo- _me dice y le miro con mis ojos llorosos –_ no me olvides, que yo no lo hago-_me mira seriamente pero sin quitar su mirada llena de ternura.

_Quiero estar contigo- _respondo en un susurro – _me siento tan triste…no se... no se cuanto podré aguantar – _tomas mis manos con tanto amor que suelto mas lagrimas, siento un golpe en mi pecho y tomo coraje- _¡¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!! ¡¡ YA NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!!-_ te grito, estoy desesperada, impaciente…cansada.

_Te amo_- me repites, pero eso ya lo se ¡¡LOSE!! ¡¿Por qué no me dices nada?! – te miro enojada y besas mis labios lentamente.. muy lentamente y te retiras despacio.

_No me olvides-_ repites.

_No hay nadie en mundo que me interese –_ te respondo.

_Pronto -_ me dices…pero ¿Pronto?…¿Cuándo?. Y desapareces de mi sueño, frustrándome, siempre era igual, lo tomaba como un aliciente para mi FE, quizá se haría realidad.

Abro mis ojos pesadamente y me detengo a meditar sobre mi bello sueño. Levanto mi mano hasta mis labios, rozándolos con las yemas de los dedos como en tantas ocasiones hacia para revivir el momento que me besabas y como siempre terminaba con un suspiro. Un baño aliviaría el dolor que sentía en el pecho, imaginaba que el agua caliente podría pegar los pedazos que se desprendían irremediablemente de mi corazón.

Mi semana pasó lentamente, entre la universidad y mis "diversiones" me entretenía y me ayudaba en no pensar, eso era un alivio, me mantenía ocupada.

Así pasaron días, convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en meses; mas sueños, mas dolor y de nuevo mis esperanzas desaparecían. Mi amor incondicional fue tomando otro camino…camino que llego al desprecio, coraje, rencor…odio.

¿Quisieras salir conmigo?- repetía aquella voz varonil – la pasaremos muy bien, no te arrepentirás – quizá tenia razón - ¡Oh! ¡Vamos!, siempre te lo pido, es hora que me des una oportunidad…¿si? – le mire , era atractivo, lo que una chica "normal" le gustaría tener a su lado; alto, de una constitución fornida , atlético, un cabello castaño que brillaba con el sol y unos ojos hermosos color miel que hacían ver a su piel muy pálida ..era encantador.

Ya le había rechazado en varias ocasiones, poniéndole millones de excusas, pero tenia que admitir y aplaudirle pues era persistente y no se rendía tan fácil.

Esta bien –respondí, total ¿Qué podía perder?…¿Tiempo? No, ese ya lo había mal gastado.

¡Perfecto!...Sabia que si era perseverante algún día aceptarías ¡Te llevara a cenar a un lugar muy romántico!, no te arrepentirás- dijo alegre y salio del aula gritando por el pasillo- ¡nos vemos a las 9, pasare por ti sin falta! …!te comprare un lindo ramo de flores!.- sonreí a lo ultimo, si en definitiva era agradable.

¡Vaya!, nunca pensé que accederías, primero creí que el infierno se congelaría- escuche decir a mis espaldas

La gente cambia..- fue mi respuesta, tan seca y fría y a mi pesar era cierto, ya estaba cambiando….lo necesitaba.

Es muy atractivo, me has ganado ¡Que envidia! – dijo riendo mi fiel amiga.

Le daré una oportunidad – hice una pausa – no… Me daré una oportunidad.

¡¡Así se habla!!- me animo y me abrazo.

Esa noche tuve el mismo sueño, solo que esta vez estaba parada sobre un bello lago con luciérnagas revoloteando a mi alrededor, iluminaban mi vestido rosa mientras el viento pasaba por mi sedoso cabello.

Si, este encuentro era diferente, ya no sentía entusiasmo alguno, pues lo vería, pero siempre en sueños ,no me satisfacía….ya no, mi corazón…corazón..si se podría llamar así a lo que me seguía haciendo respirar cada mañana , ya había sufrido bastante, mi mirada ya no reflejaba entusiasmo, mis manos ya no se estiraban ansiosas de tocar un rostro que anhelaban tener siempre. Ya solo quería terminar esta tortura, que terminara pronto era lo que rogaba.

Me quede muy quieta, esperando, mirado mi reflejo en el agua, no quería levantar la mirada...¿Para que?, me distraje con las tranquilas vibraciones que provocaban mis dedos al contacto con el agua; escuche en golpeteo del agua a mis espaldas, alguien venia caminando pero tampoco me gire.

_Te amo… –_esa voz, si, sabia quien era, pero no respondí, de echo camine sin voltear , escuche que me seguía - …pronto..

¡_YA NO MAS!_ –Grite -_ ya…no _– cayeron gotas de mis ojos - _¡ya no quiero! _– me gire bruscamente , tu mirada.. tu mirada reflejaba tanta tristeza que lo que me quedaba de corazón termino por desvanecerse , pero recordé…estaba bien que sufrieras , repetí, así estaríamos en la misma condición…_dolidos, lastimados, con el corazón destrozado_..Apreté con fuerza mis manos, mientras mis lágrimas seguían saliendo encontra de mi voluntad, que pena que fueras una ilusión, así podría haberte golpeado.

_Te odio_ – dije casi en un susurro- me maldije, quería gritarlo, gritarlo tan fuerte que me hiciera despertar, pero por tu rostro sorprendido supe que había llegado a tus oídos. Tome coraje para sacar valor y repetirlo con mas devoción - _¡¡PRONTO, PRONTO!! ¡SIEMPRE DICES QUE PRONTO!...¡¿DIME, CUANDO ES PRONTO PARA TI?_! –le mire examinando su rostro- _¿Cuándo este muerta de dolor? ¡CUANDO! ¡DIMELO!...¡¡PRONTO, DENTRO DE CINCO AÑOS?!_ –sentí una opresión en el pecho, no podía respirar, todo me daba vueltas, si todo lo que estaba viviendo no hubiera sido producto de mi imaginación me hubiera desmayado. Te vi acercarte a mí querías tocar mi rostro demacrado - _¡¡NO!!_ –grite apartando tu mano - _si no eres real..no me toques_ – me miraste serio _- Quiero que esto termine…ya no quiero verte…nunca._

_Si así lo quieres_ – su voz retumbo y estremeció mi ser…así tan fácil, así terminaba esta agonía, así se deshacía de mi…tan fácil..Mis manos temblaban ante sus palabras, mi cuerpo entero se estremecía de frustración, de su poca preocupación, de su fácil desentendimiento… ya no lo vería ni en sueños, olvidaría su rostro, así que me dedique a contemplarlo a grabarme un poco sus facciones para jamás olvidar su cara, que a diferencia de mi , él no me recordaría.

oOoOoOoOo

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la voz a mi lado

Si, si, perdóname, estaba pensando tonterías- dedique una sonrisa forzada. Había pasado menos de dos meses después del último encuentro con mi príncipe imaginario. Ahora me dedicaba por completo a mi nuevo compañero que había ganado un lugar a pulso a mi lado, había salido con él más de lo que hubiera imaginado, su compañía se me hizo tan amena y agradable.

_¿Ya me olvidaste? _

¡¿Que?! – me sobresalte - ¿Cómo dijiste? –pregunte asustada.

Mm..Estas muy distraída –hizo un gesto con su boca y sonrió -¿Que si olvidaste que esta vez me toca elegir el lugar para cenar?.

¡Ah! No, no, claro que no – sonreí – y.. ¿A donde iremos?

Te encantara, acaban de inaugurarlo, se llama Fortuna, esta entre la 5ta y el Templo que da hacia las afueras de Tokio, donde estaba tu antigua escuela – abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, ya era bastante, al parecer la vida quería torturarme – veo que te sorprende y mas te emocionaras cuando pruebes el filete, es simplemente comida para Ángeles.

Tomamos el tren más cercano, el cielo estaba despejado sin una nube alrededor así que me distraje mirando la luna por mi ventana, era una linda y relajante noche de verano, la música que se escuchaba era tranquila y daba la impresión de un ambiente muy romántico. Sentí una mano resbalar pos mis hombros reclamando mi presencia.

¿Estas bien?

Claro – conteste recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras el me atraía con delicadeza junto a él- ¿Por qué preguntas?

Te siento mas distraída que otras veces – hizo una pausa – ¿quieres que regresemos? – ¡dios! ¿Que estaba haciendo?, él no se merecía esto, había sido tan paciente, tan amable, cariñoso, me quería de verdad.

¡No! – me apresure a contestar- ¡Quiero probar ese filete que sabe a comida de dioses! – sonreí

De Ángeles amor - me corrigió con un sonrisa besando apenas mis labios

Bueno, eso.

oOoOoOoOo

Otra noche…..así pasaron 3 meses, entre deberes, citas, odio y rencor no había tiempo de mirar el cielo al cual había dejado de ver... mas bien, al que prefería ignorar.

¡¡QUE!!- grito, no era para tanto- hace una semana Raian me pidió que terminando nuestros estudios viviéramos juntos, no como marido y mujer solo que a él le habían ofrecido una beca para ir a Inglaterra a estudiar leguas muertas, lo que le encantaba, se fascinaba encontrando nuevas civilizaciones nuevas estrellas, era fascinante la vitalidad que tenia, de él me alimentaba. Y bueno ya tenia un empleo asegurado, mientras el estudiaba, también podía dar clases. También contaba con un apartamento, donde podríamos llegar sin ningún problema. Y quien sabe, con el tiempo podríamos formalizar algo más.- ¿QUE RESPONDISTE? ¡¡OBVIO DIJISTE QUE SI? – Me miro interrogante - ¿Por qué dijiste que si verdad?

Le dije que lo pensaría – suspire.

¡Dios que suerte tienes!

Tu sabes lo que siento – mire hacia mi ventana- sabes que no lo amo tanto como quisiera – suspire- apenas lo conozco, si, hemos salido pero solo por 3 meses y algo, no puedo irme así , como así.

Sigues esperando a tu príncipe – soltó de repente esas palabras que estremecieron mi cuerpo.¿Como es que ella conocía esa parte?.

¿Que dices? – pregunte asustada.

Si, mira, tú sueñas como todas con un príncipe azul, pero Hitomi, los príncipes no existen, debes tomar lo que la vida te da.- respondió tomando mis manos.

No...tienes razón, no existen – sonreí triste a tal afirmación.

Pasaron rápidamente los días, por fin terminaban mis estudios y podía irme tan lejos como quisiera. Y tenía que tomar una decisión que cambiaria y daría un giro a mi relación y mi vida.

Caminaba tan ensimismada por aquella tranquila playa a las afueras de Kyoto recordando la "pequeña", no se si se podía llamar así a la enorme cantidad de gente que puede reunir una graduación; no podía creer que esa noche terminara cantando, gritando y brincando como loca, si no hubiera bebido tanto – sonreí ante aquella imagen- .

Fue pasada la una de la mañana cuando tomamos lo necesario y salimos rumbo a una aventura, habíamos decidido prolongar la fiesta acampado cerca de la playa, la cual se alargo poco más de las cinco de la mañana. Todos a los que quería estaban ahí, mis viejos como nuevos amigos, había sido lindo estar con ellos durante estos años- volví a sonreír- debería comprar obsequios a todos ellos por aguantarme y por haberlos dejado a todos sentados a las orillas del mar mirando el amanecer, era algo muy romántico ..algo que no podía soportar, lo siento por Raian, a él también lo había dejado, pero ya abría tiempo de explicarle y pedir perdón, después de todo teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, así era si íbamos a vivir juntos ¿No?…Si ya había tomado mi decisión … me iría con él, a donde fuera…lejos de aquí.

Me sentía mareada pero no podía dormir era poco mas de las seis cuando decidí caminar por la blanca y suave arena, quería meditar, quería silencio, quería escuchar mis pensamientos después de mucho tiempo tenerlos encerrados. La brisa ayudaba mucho a despejar mi mente, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar y me senté a unos metros de unas enormes rocas que ocultaban a algunos enamorados que caminaban a lo lejos.

¿Estas bien?

Si- respondí aun con mis ojos cerrados- quería estar sola para poder pensar, eso es todo –sonreí – no te preocupes.

¿Puedo? - se inclino y se sentó a mi lado, dio un suspiro muy largo como para tomar valor - ¿Y… lo quieres mucho?- soltó

¿A quien? – pregunte sorprendida.

A la persona que esperas- me miro interrogando mi rostro.

No espero a nadie Amano – sonreí nerviosa.

Mientes…- di un saltito y volví a mirarle- conozco esa mirada, ella tiene la misma mirada cuando me ausento por temporadas y se pone triste esperando impaciente volverme a ver –sonrió-. Si, Yukari se ponía muy triste, pero pronto estarían juntos, claro si mi superior no se terminaba acobardando antes de pedirle matrimonio – Y no me digas que es por que amas a Raian por que no te lo creo – dijo en un fallido enojo- …ya tenias esa mirada mucho antes..

….La persona que esperaba – hice una pausa para sonreír – no existe, nunca existió.

Vaya…- guardo silencio por unos minutos observando las olas golpear la tierra- y si no existió…¿Por qué siento que lo sigues esperando?..si es por ese chico- hizo otra pausa – no te preocupes, creo que el vendrá, no se ha olvidado de ti – sentí que mis ojos se humedecían.

¿Cómo lo sabes? …Si ni yo misma lo se con seguridad – mire en otra dirección cerrando mis ojos, los sentía calientes, la cabeza me daba vueltas por el exceso de bebida, la falta de sueño y mi fatiga interior.

Pues… por que eres una persona difícil de olvidar – regrese mi mirada y me sonreía- él y Yukari, los únicos amigos que sabían de la existencia de otro mundo, de mi amor prohibido con ese ser maravilloso.

Gracias, pero ya fue mucho tiempo.

Mujer de poca Fe – si tal vez mi Fe no era la misma, pero Van tenía la culpa, por eso tenia que seguir odiándolo – si algo pasara…- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos autodestructivos.

¿Que pasaría?

No quiero que te olvides de nosotros, recuerda que te queremos – ¿de que me hablaba? – y te apoyamos –

¿Qué? ...¿a que ..?

Solo recuérdalo – se levanto y me miro desde su posición, se inclino un poquito y beso mi frente y sin decir más termino por marcharse.

Volví mi rostro al golpeteo de las olas, mientras mis ojos derramaban un líquido que me quemaba las mejillas. Apreté con fuerza mis dientes al sentir un dolor en mi pecho, un sentimiento que había sido acumulado por mucho tiempo, quería salir , lo pedía a gritos , suplicaba que lo dejara … ya no podía mas.

¡¡TE ODIO TANTO!! –me levante de un salto- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡UN IDIOTA POR OLVIDAR TU PROMESA!..¡TE ODIO POR DEJARME AQUÍ! – grite, pataleé, manotee como nunca en mi vida, cada palabra hacia menos pesado el sentimiento y no quería parar, si esto me ayudaba lo haría, seguiría gritando muchas horas mas - ¡Y ME ODIO A MI POR CREERTE! ¡QUISIERA…QUISIERA GOLPEARTE! –respire hondo, el aire me hacia falta y mi cabeza no ayudaba mucho, incline mi cuerpo apoyando mis manos en las rodillas para tomar una gran bocanada de aire .-¡¡VAN FANEL TE DESPRECIO!!...¡¡MUERETE!!- bueno aunque lo ultimo realmente no lo deseaba de corazón…

No olvide la promesa – lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Que les parecio?.. la idea principal era "al principio" que fuera solo un capitulo, explicando el sentir de Hitomi al no ver a la persona que ama. jaja pero las palabras iban surgiendo y pues de un capitulo que iba hacer quiza salgan dos jaja ..espero les guste , lo hice con mucho amor, mi segundo hijo, por asi decirlo jajaja ...PORFAVOR!!dejen reviews asi podre actualizar pronto :P. Y SABER SI LES AGRADO MI HISTORIA O DE PLANO ME OLVIDO DE LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO JAJAJAu,u !!:P o tan solo de seguir escribiendo fics. chaito.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, empecemos la lectura..¡Gracias!

_letras cursivas_ - pensamientos y/o en su defecto sueños .. mil gracias

--

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS xX

No olvide la promesa – lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos - nunca lo haría – repitió aquella voz a mis espaldas, me sentí débil, tan cansada como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin detenerme, sentí millones de mariposas, no solo en mi estomago ¡en todas partes! Voltee tan despacio tan insegura de lo que había oído, ¿Que tal si era todo producto de mi imaginación?, un feo engaño.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, mi respiración se hizo mas pausada y pesada, fije mi mirada cansada y llorosa en la alta figura que estaba junto a unas rocas, no lo podía distinguir, frote mis ojos y puse mis manos sobre mi pecho. El tiempo se había detenido, no escuchaba un solo ruido; ni una gaviota; ni las olas golpeando la fina arena; no sentía el sol golpear mi rostro, solo era conciente del mirada que me dedicaba esa persona…¿podría ser?.

Creo que fue una eternidad cuando sentí la brisa tan fresca acariciar mi piel, moviendo con delicadeza las hojas de los grandes árboles a mi alrededor, fui consiente del canto de los pájaros; del frió que sentía y de las hiervas que golpeaban mis piernas desnudas. Fue en ese momento que fui consiente….ya no me encontraba en una playa soleada junto con mis amigos, desperté del encanto de aquellos ojos y gire mi rostro, era una colina muy hermosa. Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas de emoción, enojo, tantos sentimientos encontrados. Tome con fuerza mi cabeza, dolía bastante y me daba vueltas, no podía pensar con claridad….

Estamos en casa…

Esa voz, pedí en silenció que fuera él, con tanta devoción como nunca. Gire con mucha cautela para no quedar devastada si no era real. Él caminaba hacia mí con seguridad, mirándome con aquellos ojos que me encantaban. Nunca me sentí tan débil como en esos momentos.

…Por fin – pronunció estirando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, que deslizo suavemente sobre mi piel pálida …después…después….No lo recuerdo….caí en la oscuridad.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amano ¿has visto a Hitomi?

Si, estaba…caminando por la playa –sonrió.

Vaya, por un momento pensé que había regresado a casa.

Pues… algo así- volvió a sonreír

¿Como dices? –pregunto confundido.

No me hagas caso, ¿Por qué no regresamos?

Mmm…pues me gustaría esperarla, tenemos que hablar muchas cosas antes de mudarnos…-se detuvo un poco pensativo - ¿crees que tarde mucho?

Amano miro al cielo y volvió a sonreír- pues….creo que si.

OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo esta bien…solo esta cansada –dije mirándola desde la puerta de mi habitación a mis invitados preocupados de su antigua compañera de guerra. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi poniendo llave, así podría estar seguro que nadie nos interrumpiría. Camine a paso lento aun no creyendo que ella estaba en mi aposento y mucho menos en mi cama.

Me senté con mucho cuidado en una orilla y estudie su rostro cansado, había llorado mucho, tenia aun los ojos muy hinchados, seguramente todo el día había derramado lagrimas y al parecer tampoco estaba descansando bien, sus ojeras la delataban y al parecer no estaba comiendo bien, estaba demacrada y mas delgada. Me sentí culpable, muy culpable. Acaricie su rostro, estudiando cada nuevo detalle, su cabello era un poco mas largo y sedoso, su piel mas suave de lo que recordaba, sus labios…sus labios mas bellos.

Me incline un poco juntando nuestras frentes. Fue delicioso respirar su mismo aire.

¿Estas enojada conmigo? -Pregunte en un susurro casi rozando sus labios, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por ese intimo momento junto a mi princesa – perdóname- dije al fin, escuche un suspiro y abrí mis ojos sin separarme mucho de tu lado. Llorabas nuevamente, bese tus ojos y susurre en tu oído, al parecer fue bien recibido, pues dejaste de mojar tus mejillas- sonreí - y me acomode a tu lado abrazándote.

No sabes cuanto sufrí estos años sin ti, cada día miraba el cielo, preguntándome, si me recordabas, si aun me esperabas, atormentándome cada día al pensar si alguien me había robado tu corazón. Quería cada minuto de mi existencia ir por ti para no separarnos nunca, quería ser egoísta por una vez; solo te quería para mi, pero no sabia cual seria tu reacción al dejar tu mundo, al dejar todo aquello por lo que luchabas, tus amigos, familia, estudios…tu vida –suspire y bese tu frente.

¿Podrías vivir con eso?

Los primeros años fueron espantosos, fui la persona más detestable de toda Gaea. Pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en el estudio firmando papales, haciendo negocios, haciendo un país prospero para ti, siempre tratando de evadir la realidad y no pensar en mi angustia. Incluso fui presa de los reproches de Allen, la angustia de Millerna y la "ayuda" de Dryden. Y el que menos hubiera esperado del príncipe Chid.

_Flash back_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_El reino de Freid dará una celebración en honor a la próxima alianza con el pueblo vecino- mencionaba un concejero al Rey de Fanelia-_

_Podría ser una buena ocasión para que su majestad, encontrara una compañera- sugirió Allen._

_Mándale mis disculpas al príncipe Chid._

_Pero Van -tomo aire- desde que ella se fue, no haces más que estar oculto para toda Gaea._

_Solo dile que estoy muy ocupado. Él entenderá._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - --_

_¡Van! – gritaba un muy enojado caballero caeli –¡por todos los cielos..¡¿Pretendes estar ahí encerrado todo lo que te queda de vida?!_

_No toda…solo la mitad –respondió. El rubio refunfuño -El país no se maneja solo._

_Con un demonio –maldijo por lo bajo. Esto ya era costumbre entre ellos, al parecer el día que dejara de gritarle era por que algo malo andaba pasando con su amistad._

_Van, ¿dime algo?- pregunto con mas calma acercándose al joven de pelo negro- ¿Por qué no has ido por ella? , si eres tan infeliz, ¿Por qué no vas y la traes de vuelta?_

_No _

_¡Con un demonio! – grito y salio del estudio. Dejando a un Van algo asombrado. _

Si, creo que me porte mal. Todos trataban de hacerme entender y me había dado cuanta pues TODOS tenían su turno. Enseguida que salía uno entraba el otro, así fue durante algún tiempo. ¡Y por Dios que se habían esforzado!.

--

_¿No crees que se molestara si no la tomas en cuenta?- preguntaba un inquieta Millerna_

_Si, pero tengo confianza en que sabrá entender mi punto Millerna_

_Van ..y si.. –se detuvo a pensar un momento - y si ella, al ver que no cumples tu promesa, decide rehacer su vida con otra persona, tu .._

_Eso, por el momento no quiero pensarlo._

_Seria mejor que no perdieras tiempo, y fueras en este momento por Hitomi- opinaba la rubia- o al menos le contaras tu plan._

_Olvídalo, se lo que tratas de hacer, y la respuesta es NO._

_¿No es algo cruel?- pregunto un príncipe de ojos dulces- ella ignora todo esto. Podría estar pensando cosas erróneas que lastimen su ya relación frágil…¿lo ha pensado?. La señorita Hitomi podría querer otra cosa muy distinta._

_Se que tomaría una decisión apresurada. Se que quiere estar tanto como yo con ella.- hizo una pausa- se que arriesgo mucho..- sonrió – se molestara, lo se._

_Pero ella lo entenderá..- sonrió comprensivo el joven príncipe- aunque, no sabemos las consecuencias que esto podría traer- concluyo._

_-- --_

_Oye Van, si no quieres ir por Hitomi – decía un Dryden muy animado - te podría presentar a …_

_No gracias .._

Aunque pensándolo bien, él no había ayudado mucho.

_--_

_Fin flash back _

Creo que dormí unas horas, eran poco más de la media noche cuando te sentí moverte entre mis brazos.

¿Van?- no se si me llamabas en sueños o estabas despierta en realidad. Busque tu rostro y tus ojos aun estaba cerrados, sonreí, aun en tus sueños me llamas..

Sueños….si, lo recuerdo, cuando empecé a sentirme realmente frustrado, desesperado, ansioso, comencé a soñarte, no se si era producto de mi deseo, pero ahí estabas frente a mi con una hermoso vestido verde, tu cabello volando con la brisa, fue cuando me di cuenta que era la única manera de estar en contacto y hacerte llegar mis sentimientos y mi promesa de ir por ti muy pronto. Se que te molestaba no saber cuando, pero tenia que arriesgarme, no podía traerte aquí en ese momento, no quería que te arrepintieras después, seria mas doloroso y no creo haber podido dejarte ir. Lo único que podía hacer es pedirte que no me olvidaras.

Oí sollozos y te movías nuevamente - ¿Por qué no vienes? – te escucho decir, sufrías, aun lo hacías. Los sollozos pronto se convertirían en llanto. Acaricie tu mejilla y suspire.

¿Van? – volviste a llamarme, pero esta vez ibas abriendo tus bellos ojos.

¿Si?

Te sentí temblar ante mi respuesta, no levantaste la mirada, te quedaste quieta, asustada, a mi parecer, estabas pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera un sueño. Cerraste con fuerza los ojos, esperando, creo, que desapareciera, sonreí triste.

¿Van?

Dime – diste un salto ante mi nueva respuesta y abriste de golpe los ojos. Giraste tu bello rostro y me miraste muy… extremadamente sorprendida. Tus ojos indagaron mi rostro por varios minutos, tus manos cobraron vida y se fueron deslizando por mi pecho palpando que todo fuera cierto y que estabas tocándome de verdad, mientras tus labios trataban de formar una palabra coherente ante lo que pasaba. Por fin te levantaste bruscamente quedando sentada a mi costado, tu mirada sorprendida paso a una … que me confundió, me incorpore asustado por tu reacción quedando justo frente de ti.

¡¡IDIOTA!! - Gritaste y me abofeteaste tan fuerte que me sorprendió tu fuerza …esa fue tu reacción ..y bueno, claro que no esperaba que me recibieras con un abrazo y besos después de tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué?...¡¿Por que me dejaste?! - Preguntaste con tanto dolor que mi corazón se partió, moví de un lado a otro mi rostro en forma negativa.

Nunca...no podría ..

¡Estaba sola! …me sentí tan sola –terminaste en un leve murmullo mientras tus ojos se volvió a llenar de lagrimas.

No debiste ..yo

¡Te odie por eso! ….¡Te odio!..

¿Me odias? – Pregunte con la mirada perdida - ¿Tanto me odias? – lo único que salio de tu boca fueron mas sollozos y lamentos.

¿Por qué?..¿Por que tardaste tanto? – preguntaste en leves sollozos.

Tenia que estar seguro…

¿Seguro? – levantaste tu rostro - ¡¿Seguro de que?!

De ti – dije mirándote a los ojos buscando una señal, una señal que me dijera que aun me seguías amando, como lo seguía haciendo yo. Tenias muchas dudas, lo veía en esas esmeraldas verdes y antes que me propinaras otra golpiza tenia que explícate –

No podía traerte así- suspire- no podía arrebatarte de tu vida en la tierra, y no sabia cual seria tu reacción. Tampoco si te arrepentirías – cerré mis ojos recordando lo doloroso que fue pensar tu regreso a la luna fantasma – pude haber actuado miles de veces egoístamente, tomar al dragón he ir por ti, amarrarte si hubiera sido necesario, incluso amenazarte para que volvieras conmigo…pero debía pensar también en tus sentimientos y era así como mi impulso infantil se detenía por unos cuantos días.

Sentí angustia y temor de que alguien pronto estuviera aquí- dije tocando tu pecho - o que ya estuviera - sonreí triste.- Después milagrosamente soñé contigo – te sorprendiste, seguramente lo recordabas – te veías hermosa con ese vestido - volví a sonreír y te sonrojaste. Me acerque un poco mas para acariciar tu mejilla- después las cosas cambiaron tan drásticamente que me asuste. Tu cambio hacia mi…Dolió – tome mi tiempo para acariciar tus delicadas manos, gravándome su textura y suavidad. Tú mirabas atenta cada movimiento que hacia. Y yo estaba más preocupado de lo que no decías, no habías pronunciado una palabra después de la cachetada y continué

Esa noche, te veías tan frágil y desesperada, no eras la Hitomi que conocía. Sabia que algo malo iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera me mirabas, no querías hacerlo – suspire moviendo la cabeza, trayendo de nuevo esas palabras que habían salido de tu boca –

_Si no eres real..no me toques…_ _Quiero que esto termine…ya no quiero verte…nunca_ - eso dijiste, y comprendí que era momento de ir por ti, ya estaba perdiéndote. Esa noche tome al dragón y volé lo mas rápido que pude .. pero, no paso nada. Lo intente cada noche hasta el cansancio, pero seguía sin llevarme a tu lado. Maldije cada segundo que pasaba en Gaea, maldije a todo mundo, me maldije, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo, ¿acaso ya no tenia oportunidad de estar contigo?..¿el tiempo que tuve para ir por ti, había terminado? ¿existía tal limite?-aferre mis manos a las tuyas y moví la cabeza sacudiendo mis pensamientos-

No podía perder más tiempo, tenía que buscar una solución, ¡tenía que ir por ti!. Debo admitir que estaba temeroso, no sabia cual seria tu reacción al verme ….¿y cual fue mi sorpresa? Te encontré… insultándome- te sonreí y agachaste tu mirada –creo que tus insultos ocasionaron el milagro..¿Enserio quieres que muera? – levantaste asustada tu hermoso rostro y negaste con la cabeza.

Quiero que me respondas Hitomi, ¿ya me has olvidado? ¿Aun quieres estar conmigo? …¿Quieres regresar…a la Luna Fantasma?- tus ojos se alarmaron, tus manos antes inertes reaccionaron colocándose en mi pecho, apretando mi camisa, estaba preocupado de cada posible respuesta que podrías darme pero…esta era la que mas temía -¿Aun me amas?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

¡Que les pareció!

Bueno, y aquí de nuevo, mil disculpas por la tardanza, ya tenia este capitulo, pero entre quitar y poner, me tome mi tiempo. Este capitulo estaría mas largo… mucho mas largo de hecho jajaja… pero decidí que, como en el anterior, viéramos los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas al no estar juntos. Creo que así es mejor… y cielos.. vaya que me sorprendo, solo iba hacer un pequeño fic , realmente corto , uno de sufro, te encuentro y somos felices, asi de rápido y creo que me saldrán otros dos capítulos mas jajaja.. Opiniones, sugerencias, cambios, tips, son bien recibidas.

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW!! A mis lindas lectoras.

Mary: pues creo que tus deseos serán órdenes, abran otros capítulos jaja, gracias por leerme, ¡espero contar con tus reviews!

Stefie: me alegra que te haya gustado este proyecto loco que tengo en la cabeza jaja y he aquí la prueba que ¡CLARO! Que lo continuo, espero contar con tus miles de review . jaja aunque sea uno. Gracias

F-Zelda: ¡gracias por leerme!

Y este no será el único fic que publique, tengo varios en la cabeza, muy diferentes.. espero los lean.

¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, empecemos la lectura..¡Gracias!

_letras cursivas_ - pensamientos y/o en su defecto sueños .. mil gracias

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS xX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntaba un dulce voz

Claro, deja de preocuparte.

Ella se veía muy pálida, me preocupa – dijo una delicada voz, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

Hitomi esta perfectamente, Van esta con ella.

Dryden tiene razón, no hay por que preocuparse, estando con él, nada malo le pasara- pronuncio el caballero celeste a la Reina-

Aunque pensándolo bien - Dryden cerró sus ojos pensativo y sonrió con suma picardía – la podrían estar pasando mejor que nosotros.

Ambos miraban con interrogancia al hombre de lentes y melena alborotada que reía con picardía.

¿Tu que piensas Allen? -El aludido dirigió una dulce sonrisa a la tercera princesa de Asturia.

Creo – se detuvo pensando las palabras indicadas- creo que estoy deacuerdo con Dryden – sonrió- no quisiera interrumpir…algo. No quisiera ser el causante del enojo de su Majestad.

Millerna miraba furiosa, suspiro y bajo su rostro – bueno…tienen razón. Solo espero que no este muy molesta, después de todo, pasó mucho tiempo.

Se que Hitomi entenderá, como lo hicimos todos – decía el hombre mientras acomodaba sus lentes y peinaba sus cabello hacia atrás – también para él fue duro. Debe comprenderlo, se que ella lo hará…lo ama.

Dryden tiene razón –suspiro el rubio – quizá le de unos cuantos golpes y lo merece, pero lo perdonara – tomo su tiempo para quitar sus guantes blancos –después le gritara por su estupidez …si, en definitiva le costara trabajo y lo merece..pero lo perdonara – La reina miraba el "apoyo" que le brindaba su fiel guardia y suspiro resignada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Aun me amas? – había preguntado el Joven alado.

Yo… – trago saliva, su voz no era coherente, seguía aturdida y todo le era tan irreal – hice todo lo posible por olvidarte …Yo estaba furiosa contigo por no aparecer y conmigo por seguir esperándote, me odie por querer olvidarte - ¡Debiste ir por mi cuando lo creíste necesario!...¡¡Debiste ir!! – Cubrió su rostro- ¡Así no hubiera llorado tanto! – le gritaba, estaba realmente enojada- ¡Yo solo quería estar contigo!...me hiciste daño….¡nunca me preguntaste como me sentía! ….yo solo…quería estar contigo –término en un doloroso murmullo.

Van miraba con tristeza a la mujer que tanto amaba rompiendo en llanto, sabia que como para él, no había sido fácil esa decisión tan drástica para ambos, pero tenia que hacerle entender, ¡tenia que entender!, no quería que su reunión fuera solo por unos cuantos días y regresara a retomar lo que había dejado.

Cielo…-le llamo tiernamente e hizo una pausa - Lo se, pero nadie me aseguraba que con el tiempo quisieras regresar a recuperar lo que habías perdido estando aquí - tomo su rostro entre sus manos – quiero que me entiendas, ponte en mi lugar un momento, ¿sabes lo doloroso que fue no poder tocarte, verte, besarte?… ¿abrazarte cuando llorabas y te miraba triste? – suspiro – quería que disfrutaras todo lo que pudieras en tu.…

¡No lo hice!.. ¡Fui infeliz! ¡No disfrute nada, no quería hacerlo!...¿Contento?

No…

Van suspiro agotado, esto seria difícil, ella no quería entenderlo, estaba encerrada en su sufrimiento, aunque no la culpaba.

Quizá actué mal – dijo mirando a su compañera la cual hizo una mueca de fastidio- si, bueno, fue una pésima decisión actuar sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión. Lo siento –tomo sus mano – quería que no hubiera nada por que quisieras regresar a tu mundo, nada que se interpusiera con el tiempo entre nosotros. Se me hizo fácil mantenerte alejada – suspiro.

Lo único que ocasionaste con esa estupidez fue que pensara que me habías mentido – le miro enojada apartando sus manos de golpe como si quemaran, - pensé un millón de cosas – termino apartando su mirada de los rubís- ¿sabes? yo puedo tomar mis dediciones – respondió airada. Van sonrió triste.

Y por eso hice esa estupidez – Hitomi regreso su mirada confundida -conociéndote, actuarías impulsivamente sin pensar y en determinado tiempo hubieras terminado por pedirme que te diera tiempo para regresar con los tuyos, y eso a mí, me hubiera matado de dolor.

Eso no lo sabremos- volvió a apartar su mirada –

Si, no lo sabremos, por que ya no te alejaras de mi – sentencio. Alargo sus manos hacia el rostro pálido que yacía negando cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Acaricio su suave mejilla con su meñique y suspiro.

¿Aun me odias? – pregunto mirando aquellas esmeraldas.

Hitomi suspiraba pesadamente mientras sus ojos acumulaban pequeñas gotas de cristal. Su cabeza se movía afirmativa a la pregunta del joven alado. Van sonrió.

Mentirosa.

Hubo un silencio acogedor. Su mano acariciaba el rostro perfecto de la mujer, mientras ella secaba sus ojos húmedos haciendo pequeños hipeos ocasionados por el llanto. Van estudiaba cada movimiento, cada gesto de Hitomi, quedaba fascinado con ella..¡Dios! como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin ella. Ahora él es el que estaba enojado consigo mismo.- suspiro- Ganaría su corazón y su confianza nuevamente si era necesario, no importando cuanto pidiera, ni cuanto se tardara. De todos modos, nunca se iba a ir... mejor dicho, no la dejaría marcharse – sonrió sorprendido .Sus pensamientos de posesión sobre aquella chica, eran grandes. Aunque había algo que no le quedaba claro.

Dime, ¿Que pensabas cuando no fui por ti?

Hitomi se sonrojo ante su pregunta. Como decirle aquellos tontos pensamientos, que solo a una mujer celosa se le ocurrían pensar …y bueno si, estaba celosa, pero lo menos que hubiera querido era decirle sus temores, su inseguridad de haber alguien mejor que ella y ¡Dios sabe que las hay!. Hasta había imaginado como seria aquella escultural mujer y como Van podría estar tocándola cada noche, ¡Se sentía toda una pervertida! – se sonrojo al pensarlo y no paso desapercibido por el Rey, el cual frunció el entrecejo intrigado ¿pues que estaba pensando?.Trago saliva.

Pues..que tú – dijo bajito – te..habias casado y estabas con una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y…- hizo una pausa mirando sus manos enredadas. No le diría los detalles y mucho menos que hasta nombre le había buscado – .. que tenias dos hijos muy lindos…Que me habías mentido para estar con ella y no conmigo…que te olvidaste de mi – termino casi en un susurro

Van la miro con asombro – tienes razón – afirmo .Hitomi lo miro alarmada, ¡entonces era cierto! – aunque no es de pelo negro y aun no tengo esos lindos hijos que dices. Hasta que ella me permita tocarla, o nos casemos, lo primero que pase- la oji verde quiso apartarse dolida por la recién confesión, no estaba lista para ello, y quizá nunca lo estaría. Movió su pesado cuerpo hacia un extremo de la enorme cama, dispuesta a dejar la habitación. Se sentía sofocada, quería llorar nuevamente; una mano impidió su huida. Ella lo miro.

Ella es muy hermosa, su cabello ahora es mas largo que cuando la conocí – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Le iba a decir como era la mujer con quien pensaba tener hijos! ¡¿O también le pediría que fuera la madrina?! , ¡Esto era el colmo! Pensaba una angustiada Hitomi. Van suspiro y le regalo una bella sonrisa.

Me alegro por ti – le felicito apartando su mano de la suya, dispuesta a bajar de la cama.

¿No quieres saber como la conocí? – pregunto divertido. Hitomi le dedico una mirada fría. - ¿si?..bueno. Pues ella tiene un cabello hermoso, pero no le hacen justicia esos ojos que me cautivan. Podría mirarla por siempre. La conocí en una noche – hizo una pausa buscando las palabras exactas que ilustraran su explicación – inapropiada. No era el momento ideal para aquel encuentro, pero el destino nos puso ahí- concluyo examinando la expresión de la chica a su lado - ¿Quieres saber mas?

¡¡NO!!

El riuyin atrajo de un jalón el cuerpo de su amada a la cama, acunándola entre sus brazos, aprisionando cualquier intento de escape. Ella luchaba en vano por separarse de aquella tortura. Sus pensamientos revoloteaban por todos lados ¿Por qué le hacia esto? ¿Quería que sufriera mas?.. ¡Pues lo estaba logrando!.

Su cabello es largo, de un bellísimo color café cenizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Confieso que en el momento que la vi, me enamore de ella y me dije que haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para enamorarla y que fuera solo mía…aunque ahora esta muy enojada conmigo- susurro en su oído-

Hitomi quedo completamente estática entre los fuertes brazos de su amor. ¿Se refería a ella? …¿todo ese tiempo hablaba de ella?. Lo miro a los ojos buscando su respuesta.

Con la única mujer con quien quiero tener esos hijos….es contigo. – declaro con sentimiento - Tú eres aquella que no saco de mis pensamientos, eres la dueña de aquella fantasía. Y quiero que quede claro –tomo su rostro entre sus manos - ¡No hay y nunca ha habido otra mujer!….¡solo te quiero a ti, solo vivo por ti! – declaro con voz dura despejando cualquier duda en la cabeza de Hitomi.

¿Me odias? - pregunto una vez mas. Hitomi volvió a mover la cabeza en forma negativa ocultando sus ojos. Van sonrío y la abrazo – Te eche de menos. No sabes cuanto me hiciste falta….Te anhelaba cada noche, deseaba verte, tocar tu rostro…quería tu cuerpo entre mis brazos- hizo una pausa..

..Te quería en mi cama…

La sintió temblar ante su confesión. Su corazón latía tan rápido que era audible hasta para él. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos he hizo que lo mirara, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tierno color, mientras sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

¿Aun quieres estar conmigo? …¿dime, lo quieres?

Si – salio de su boca en un suspiro. Ya no tenia caso negar lo obvio, le amaba.

Fue en ese momento que Hitomi sintió su mirada penetrar su piel, sus ojos brillaban de deseo, amor reprimido. Su rostro se inclino y beso su mejilla tan suave, tan deliciosamente, que cerró sus ojos al contacto de sus labios tibios sobre su piel fría. Beso despacio, bajando por su cuello tan lento y tortuoso hasta llegar al otro extremo de su mejilla y se detuvo. La miro por un momento y cubrió su boca con sus deliciosos labios los cuales abrió para permitir el acceso a su boca. Sus manos acariciaban con delicados roces su espalda mientras ella suspiraba.

Quería morir…

¡No!

Pero …

No, no quiero pensar en eso- su delicado rostro se endureció ante sus palabras, cerrando con fuerza los ojos como queriendo detener imágenes que acosaban su mente – si tú…si dejaras de existir – abrió sus ojos mirándola con pasión y enojo – te seguiría...!te seguiría a donde fuera, te seguiría mil veces hasta volver a estar juntos! …!Tu eres mía! ¡Nos pertenecemos!- sentencio empujando el cuerpo de Hitomi aun débil sobre las suaves sabanas blancas de la enorme cama.

Sorprendida, se dejo hacer por la acción tan repentina de Van. Su cuerpo sobre el de ella, tan fascinante…tan excitante, se amoldaban a la perfección. Cuantas veces había imaginado esta posición tan íntima y por fin…

Te deseo…

Su voz, como un eco, quedo en su mente grabada para la eternidad.

Déjame hacerte mía – soltó en un gemido –Deja convertirte esta noche en mi esposa…- Volvió a regalar castos besos sobre su cuello desnudo - déjame ser tu dueño – pido en un murmullo.

La miro con pasión y deseo esperando no haberla asustado ante tal petición. Hitomi parecía confundida, y no es que le desagradara o pretendiera ser tímida ante lo que le estaba proponiendo. Sonrió tímidamente y Van tomo eso como un si.

Sus labios se unieron al juego, explorando sin temor cada rincón de su boca; sus lenguas se conocieron y bailaron juntas un mismo ritmo. Sus labios abandonaron los propios deslizándose por la comisura de su oreja derecha hasta su cuello; el que mordisqueaba y soltaba pequeñas y suaves lamidas, provocándole pequeños escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de la chica hasta su bajo vientre, ocasionando un agradable calorcito en aquella zona tan intima.

Va..n ..-sonto en un gemido.

El sonrió y la sangre hirvió en su interior. Cada gemido, cada roce, lograban su cometido en el cuerpo del joven samurai. Sus manos que antes tomaban su rostro se iban deslizando con suma delicadeza por su cuerpo. Tomaba su tiempo en bajar por sus pechos, logrando torturar al cuerpo que tenia a su merced. Palpo con sus yemas los pechos sobre la estorbosa tela y masajeo lentamente; recreando las aureolas en ellos, provocando temblores en la que seria su mujer esa noche.

Retiro a regañadientes sus manos de aquellas delicias. Sus manos reclamaban conocer.. reclamaban aquel cuerpo jamás tocado… jamás explorado. Bajaba lentamente acariciando sus cuervas, mientras la devoraba con sus besos. Levanto la tela que cubría su estomago; acariciando su ombligo y nuevamente subió, metiendo sus manos entre su ropa intima, acariciando por fin aquello que quería sin ninguna restricción. Ella se abrazo a su cuerpo al sentir sus manos tan calientes sobre sus pechos desnudos.

Van, obligado por sus instintos abandono aquella boca tan rápido como pudo, bajando por su suave cuello, mientras levantaba rápidamente la pequeña blusa la cual fue aventada muy lejos, para luego arrancar por completo el pequeño sostén color rosa pálido y dirigir toda su atención a uno de los pechos; el que cubrió completamente con sus labios, mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro. Hitomi solo atinaba a acariciar el sedoso cabello de su ahora futuro "esposo", dejándose llevar por la sensación de su boca y su lengua que acariciaban y besaban su piel.

La mano que propiciaba caricias a su pecho, bajo acariciando su cadera y vientre, mientras su rodilla abría un poco mas los muslos de Hitomi para entrar en ellas. Al acto, ella flexiono sus rodillas haciendo un movimiento ondulante con su cadera, ocasionando un roce muy íntimo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Él por su parte bajo su mano que antes acariciaba su vientre, para dirigirla a su pierna que masajeo por escasos segundos y la cual fue introduciendo en su muslo, levantando de poco a poco la pequeña falda

La oji verde sintió escalofríos al sentir aquella mano tan cerca de su intimidad. Van que antes estaba absorto en sus pechos, fue directo a sus labios al sentirla tensarse. No quería asustarla, pero el quería, necesitaba tocarla. La chica de la luna mística beso a su compañero enardecida por la pasión; abrazándose a sus fuertes hombros. El joven samurai rápidamente termino por levantar la falda e introducir en aquellas diminutas bragas su suave mano; acaricio lentamente…conociendo aquel contorno tan extraño para él…sin atreverse a llegar más lejos.

Po..por favor – logro decir.

No.. aun no amor… - respondió a su suplica. Aun quería disfrutarla y que ella también lo hiciera.

Hitomi lo miro; sus ojos demostraban deseo, mucho deseo, tanto como el de ella, estaba segura que él quería tocarla y temía, quizás a lastimarla por eso se contenía. La tarotista tenia que ayudar si quería que su ángel la tocara, quería sentirlo. Bajo sus manos, introduciéndolas por debajo de su camisa; acariciando su bien formado estomago, hasta llegar a su pecho. Él seguía acariciando aquella zona sin atreverse a más. Levanto su camisa tirándola lejos, se acerco para besar su cuello y morder el lóbulode la oreja, bajo nuevamente por su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda, podía sentir sus músculos tensarse por cada beso y caricia otorgada por ella, sonrió, todo el se sentía caliente ..o ¿era ella la que ardía?. Bajo sus manos por su abdomen duro de todos los entrenamientos realizados, hasta llegar al lugar que le proporcionaría placer. Lo sintió temblar ante su atrevimiento, al mismo tiempo sintió presión en su intimidad. Los dedos masculinos que habían quedado inertes, volvían a la vida y al parecer con cada intromisión de su parte, lo hacían introducirse en ella, volvió a sonreír, se sentía poderosa.

Bajo el cierre lentamente sin quitar la mirada de su rostro tensó, subió e introdujo su delgada mano, rozando apenas esa parte de su cuerpo que empezaba a crecer. Van en un arranque de pasión retiro con su mano libre la de ella, mientras devoraba aquellos labios hinchados. Separo más sus muslos y termino violando aquella privacidad con sus dedos. Ella abandono el beso con un agudo gemido, su cuerpo se arqueaba y temblaba de una forma tan sensual para el joven Rey que lo enardecía más. La mano femenina no tardo en colocarse sobre la masculina, no por que tuviera miedo y pidiera que parara, no, si no para que no la quitara y continuara.

Sus dedos se deslizaban por entre los pliegues húmedos, masajeando en un vaivén lento y tortuoso. Ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, sus labios entre abiertos, respiraban pesadamente tratando de formar palabras, gemidos, gritos…pero la sensación era mas poderosa y temía que si hablaba se perdería de todas. Aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, quería recordarlas, guardarlas en lo más profundo de su memoria. Pequeños espasmos comenzaron a correr por todo su cuerpo haciéndola agitarse. Instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las caricias de Van, se sentía tan caliente, tan húmeda, que pensaba que podía estallar. Mordía constantemente sus labios ahogando pequeños gemidos, evitando a cualquier costo gritar, alguien podría estar pasando y escuchar. Van dirigió su boca a los delgados labios de Hitomi, mordiendo las comisuras de estos.

Quiero..oírte – pidió cerca de su oído. Retiro su mano de la intimidad de Hitomi, a lo que ella se asusto y le miro alarmada…¿Qué había hecho mal?, si quería escucharla lo haría, pero que no se alejara. El la miro tiernamente y beso sus labios.

Quiero probarte - dijo bajando por su cuello – quiero probarte toda – se detuvo en sus pechos admirándolos y propiciando un beso entre ellos. Hitomi tenia puños de sabanas; se aferraba a ellas como si quisieran arrancarla de la cama. Sus manos se sentían torpes al no poder usarlas como Van hacia con las suyas. El samurai bajaba por su estomago deleitándose con su ombligo y su vientre plano, cuando pensó que volvería a subir, bajo por sus caderas sorprendiéndola.

Beso la línea donde la cadera termina para luego adentrase a su muslo, haciendo que esta levantara su rostro algo apenada.

Van.. yo ..no – trato de justificarse, pero antes de que terminara, la lengua masculina hizo su intromisión en ella, ocasionando que cayera nuevamente en la cama , provocándole estremecimientos mayores y gemidos salieran de sus labios.

El riuyin se deleitaba con aquel sabor, se sentía suave, calido, delicioso. Sintió como la cadera de su amada trataba de poner un poco de distancia ante sus ansiosos y exigentes labios, sabia que no era por temor, si no por puro placer. Sujeto sus caderas con fuerza, enseñándole el movimiento indicado, ocasionando que su lengua golpeara su centro más sensible.

¡VAN! –grito excitada.

Si amor, grita..

El cuerpo femenino se arqueaba de puro placer, estaba excitada, ansiosa de él. Sus manos antes torpes, por fin habían encontrado una faena, dirigiéndolas a la cabellera del chico; que acariciaba y empujaba a su interior. Ligeras capaz de sudor perlaban sus cuerpos desnudos.

La primera oleada de placer paso por su cuerpo, derribando todo sentido en ella, su delgado cuerpo se tensó, su garganta dejo de inhalar ese aire vital. Sus caderas se relajaron y volvió a la realidad cuando sintió a su ángel sobre ella besando sus mejillas calientes y seguramente muy rojas. Van la había llevado al cielo… no, mas allá del cielo.. y aun no terminaba.

Ella sin perder tiempo, quería demostré que podía devolver un poco del deseo que sentía. Aun con la prenda baja, Hitomi dirigió su delicada mano dentro de aquel pantalón semi-abierto del joven guerrero. El la miro sorprendido, jamás pensó que podría atreverse…al menos no en su primera vez, sonrió, y pensó ¿Qué mas podría hacer esa niña?.

Las manos de su mujer masajeaban aquella parte tan deliciosamente que lo saco de sus pensamientos, provocándole un gruñido de placer al sentirla. Con su mano libre trato de bajar su pantalón sin mucho éxito, pero lo suficiente para seguir torturándolo. Van puso todo su peso sobre su brazo para no aplastarla y que siguiera con lo suyo, mientras, besaba con pasión los labios de su chica y deslizaba su otra mano, separando los pliegues de la intimidad de ella; la escucho suspirar.

Hitomi aumentaba el ritmo en cuanto Van presionaba con mas pasión su entrepierna.

¡Basta! – rugió el riuyin agitado, apartándose violentamente de ella y asustándola.

¿Qué? – pregunto confundida y agitada.

El la miro desde su posición, mientras quitaba con desesperación lo que le quedaba de ropa. Volviendo a dejarse caer encima de ella, colocando sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza, mientras Hitomi le miraba expectante. Con su rodilla separo nuevamente las piernas femeninas. Se miraron por largo tiempo, sus ojos examinaban cada línea, cada gesto, como queriendo adivinar cada posible pensamiento del rostro del otro. Él acaricio su mejilla y ella cerro sus ojos.

Quiero terminar dentro de ti- pidió. Ella abrió sus ojos verdes, se sintió nerviosa y ansiosa; suspiro, tanto tiempo lo espero y ahora…

_..por fin..._

Solo te esperaba a ti...

…_seria de él._

Se le hincho el pecho de puro orgullo ante sus palabras, era y seria el único que podría tocarla, por toda la eternidad. Beso sus labios mientras con su mano acariciaba su delicado y esbelto cuerpo desnudo, bajo hasta sus caderas levantándolas ligeramente mientras se hundía en ella. Hitomi abrazo con fuerza el cuello de Van, no le habían dicho que podía doler tanto, trato de separarse pero no la dejo, tarde o temprano tenia que acostumbrase a él.

Mmm – se quejo.

Pasara – dijo tratando de infundirle valor – tranquila, confía en mi.

Van empujo con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla no quería asustarla y comenzara a llorar. Sintió resistencia ante su entrada, la miro y termino entrando en ella, arrancándole un gemido de dolor. Rápidamente la beso haciendo que olvidara el dolor y pensara en lo placentero que llegaría hacer. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin dejarla de besar. El esbelto cuerpo de Hitomi rápidamente olvido la molestia que sentía, para dejar pasar al calor que empezaba a sentir bajo ella. Sintió humedecerse rápidamente, se sentía excitada. Sentía presión a cada movimiento que empezaba hacerse mas rápido. Quería abrir más las piernas si era posible, para sentirlo mas cerca.

El Ángel sujeto las manos de Hitomi, colocándolas a los costados de su cabeza, mientras ella subía las piernas, enredándolas sobre las caderas masculinas. Sus cuerpos se convulsionaban por igual.

¡Van! – soltó en gemido. El riuyin dejo de aprisionar las manos de la joven para llegar a sus caderas y subir un poco mas estas, y cerrar mas su unión.

Ligeras capaz de sudor perlaban los cuerpos agitados de los amantes que no se cansaban de entregarse. El samurai no dejaba de entrar y salir de ella con pasión, lo que su princesa respondía con gemidos y fuertes convulsiones de su cuerpo. Pronto llego el orgasmo tan placentero para ambos.

Sus cuerpos temblaban y respiraban apresuradamente recuperando toda conciencia. Se dejo caer sobre ella regando besos por su cuello y mejillas, hasta que sintió un liquido al contacto con sus labios, subió su mirada preocupada hacia el rostro de su amada y ahí se lleno de pánico.

Te lastime…

Shh – movió en forma negativa la cabeza para tranquilizarlo, sonrió y mas lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos.

Pero..

Fue…- hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro y llevando una mano sobre el pecho masculino- lo mas hermoso que haya sentido…quiero que se repita muchas veces mas – dijo en una enorme sonrisa; sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas rojas . Van acercó su rostro y dio un beso casto en los labios.

Si… muchas más – sonrió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡¡Pero díganme que les pareció!! ¿Les gusto mi intento de lemon? , se que aun me falta mucho para hacer un que hasta las deje babeando jajaja. Mi inspiración anda fallando, ando perdida en como debe terminar este fic, pues no lo pienso hacerlo largo, quiero que este corto pero bien hecho y ¡claro! Que les guste. Así que háganmelo saber

Principio del formulario

Reviews!!

Kagome –Black – gracias por leerme!, espero lo sigas haciendo, y tienes razón Van es hermoso!

Nekovir – que bueno que te agrade mi fic! Me llena de felicidad y animo para seguir escribiendo, gracias! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS xX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos cuerpos yacían recostados sobre la enorme y mullida cama; dos cuerpos entrelazados, miraban por la enorme ventana la oscuridad del cielo y a lo lejos su mundo.

¿Lo extrañaras?

Mmm.. No como te extrañaba a ti.

¿Y tus amigos?

Ellos ..- medito unos segundos – ellos desearían que fuera feliz, los extrañare, tanto como ellos a mi – movió su rostro frotando su mejilla contra el pecho desnudo del riuyin- pero no me arrepiento, se que si regreso se enojaran conmigo y yo seria la mujer mas infeliz del universo – suspiro y contemplo el rostro de Van- ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?.

No – dijo mirándola serio. Hitomi sonrió; quedando en silencio solo contemplándose.

¿Van?

¿Si?

Estuve apunto de irme con otra persona y olvidarte – hizo una pausa- si hubieras llegado unos minutos tarde....

¡Pero llegue! – dijo brusco, mientras desviaba la mirada. Hitomi levanto su rostro.

¿Estas molesto? – pregunto la oji verde.

No

Ah – mordió sus labios y sonrió - ¿Estas..celoso?

No

Mmm – Hitomi obvio que no le creyó nada, pero estaba segura que en un momento lo sabría.

¿Y, él era...tu..? – pregunto con temor.

Por muy triste que parezca, alguien que hacia que me olvidara de ti - contesto bajito ocultando su mirada.

…Alguna vez.- cerro sus ojos tratando de formar la pregunta. La visionaria le miro confusa, hasta que a su mente llego un rayo de luz y abrió sorprendida los ojos.!Él se refería…!

¡Nunca! – no tardo en responder, tenia que dejar claro eso- yo quería ..quería, que fueras tu – dijo sonrojada – que fueras el primero – miro nuevamente a Van, el cual suspiro, pero no se relajo.

Ah – respondió sin mirarla, abandonando su mullida almohada para apartarse de la mujer que tenia a su lado y poder sentarse; apoyo su espalda desnuda en la cabecera de la cama y doblo una rodilla, apoyando ahí su brazo; sin quitar la vista en aquel ventanal.

Hitomi miraba extrañada esta acción por parte de Van; apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus codos se incorporo.

¿Por él regresarías? – la pregunta hizo que el cuerpo femenino temblara ante esas horribles palabras – Por que si es así- regreso su mirada a la ojiverde – ¡No te dejaría! ¿¡Me escuchas!?, ¡te amarraría si es necesario! –amenazo el Rey. Ella sonrió.

Bueno.

¿Bueno? ¿Estas deacuerdo con eso? – pregunto confundido.

Claro, aunque – hizo una pausa mirándolo con picardía – se de otra forma para retenerme – pensó otro minuto levantando un dedo al aire- de echo yo tendría que amarrarte para que cumplieras.

¿A sí? – levanto una ceja intrigado. Van se acerco nuevamente a su ojiverde, haciendo que esta girara su cuerpo quedando boca arriba y el encima - ¿Cómo es eso?

Ella lo miro seria y suspiro, acaricio su bello rostro; como lo amaba, no podía aceptar un mundo sin él – Te amo tanto – susurro. Él sonrió.

Y yo a ti – beso su mejilla - ¿Y como es que te detendría? –pregunto curioso. Hitomi suspiro sonrojada y llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

Hazme…el amor otra vez – pidió en un murmullo.

Mmm ..Interesante- beso su cuello muy despacio – eso lo puedo hacer y sin que tengas que amarrarme - declaro sujetando las muñecas femeninas, subiéndolas al nivel de su rostro. Hitomi cerró sus ojos deleitándose con los besos que recorrían nuevamente su cuello y pecho.

Van ..no quiero irme nunca, quiero estar contigo siempre.. No me dejes ir – pidió con ternura.

No lo haré – termino besando sus labios con urgencia, entregándose a la pasión por segunda vez. Y así siguieron amándose durante la noche, agotando cada reserva de energía, recorriendo, conociendo, explorando, memorizando nuevos rincones de sus cuerpos inexplorados.

El viento soplaba una bella canción, agitando con su melodía las hojas y hierbas a su paso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡¡QUE!!..!!PERO QUE DICES!! ..¿SE FUE? ..¿PERO CUANDO? ¿COMO?...!!¿CONQUIEN?!!

Vamos cálmate, déjame explicarte..!Por Dios Yukari! – suspiro.

¡COMIENZA! ¡RAPIRO!

Bien..como te iba diciendo. Hitomi se fue- hizo una pausa – bueno.. no, desapareció..

¡¡QUE!! –Amano suspiro por cuarta vez, ¿Qué, no lo iba a dejar terminar nuca?.

Esta mañana la vi caminar por la playa. Camino hacia las pendientes rocosas, me preocupe y la seguí – miro a su novia para ver su rostro y continuo- tu sabes mejor que nadie que no es la misma desde la secundaria y pensé lo peor cuando la vi caminar hacia allá.

Si, si ¿y después?

La encontré; para mi alivio, sentada en la arena mirando las olas. Me acerque a ella y comenzamos a platicar de..- la miro – bueno, tu sabes.

De él..

Si, ella dijo que no estaba así por él, pero obvio que tampoco era por Raian , así que no le creí- tomo aire, para después dirigirse al barandal de madera – Platicamos un momento y le dije que tenia nuestro apoyo y que la decisión que tomara, estaríamos con ella. Después de eso me despedí. Camine unos cuantos metros y me detuve, pensé que seria mejor regresar por ella. Quizá necesitaba más que una conversación – hizo una pausa mirando al cielo, recordando cada momento, regreso la mirada a Yukari que le miraba impaciente y continúo.

Cuando di la vuelta, no se si estaba cansado o eran las copas de la fiesta, pero juro que vi a un chico parado unos metros mas atrás de Hitomi- cerro sus ojos – recuerdo que frote mis ojos, por que pensé que lo que veía era producto de mi imaginación ¿Cómo iba hacer posible un bosque en medio de una playa? además, las personas no aparecen por que si.

Me acerque un poco mas y mire a Hitomi asombrada, regrese la mirada al chico y..

¡¡Que!! ¡¡Que!! ¡¡Dilo!!

Era él..

¿Él?

Si, el chico de antes…claro, había cambiado su aspecto , pero si.. No me puedo equivocar, era él novio de Hitomi.

No lo puedo creer..-dijo asombrada.

Ni yo- quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pensando en su amiga que ya estaría en aquel mundo tan maravilloso, y con el hombre de su vida.

Y…

¿Y?

Si ..¿y que paso después? ¡Termina Amano! ¡Muero de curiosidad! – su novio suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

No se.. en un segundo estaban ahí, y al otro ya no.

Eso es … ¡Muy romántico! - exclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos- pero.. ¡No la perdonare! ¡No se despidió de mi!.

Eso no es el problema –contradijo el ex corredor.

¿No? ¿Entonces cual es?.

Cuando venia de regreso, me tope con Raian.

¡Por todos los..! ..lo había olvidado ¿Qué le dijiste?..¿¡Que le vamos a decir cuando no aparezca!?.

Cálmate, lo único que le dije es.. que iba a tardar – Yukari lo miro.

¡Ah! ¡Pero claro! Le dijiste que iba a tardar – sonrió ampliamente tomando grandes y livianos suspiros – ¡ay amor!, ya me estaba preocupando…!menos mal que le dijiste!…Espero no hayas olvidado decirle que se iba a tardar..¡¡UNOS CUARENTA AÑOS!!...¡¡Y ESO SI REGRESA!!.- gritaba exaltada agitando sus manos. Amano sonrió tranquilo.

No podía decirle: Oye tu "novia" acaba de desaparecer con su antiguo y verdadero amor y quien sabe si regrese, así que no te hagas ilusiones, supéralo y vete..¡ah! y no la busque, total, no la encontraras en este planeta, de echo no sabemos si esta en la misma galaxia… ¿ves? no podía decirlo – concluyo con una linda sonrisa.

Hubiera sido más convincente que ¡SE VA A TARDAR! – salieron lagrimas de sus ojos.

Cálmate, cálmate - tranquilizo a su nerviosa novia.

Amano, huyamos antes que pregunte algo- sugirió tomando las manos de su tranquilo novio.

Mmm ..no creo que funcione – dijo algo desilusionado.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – lo miro confundida.

Por que, ahí viene- dijo señalando al chico que cruzaba la puerta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aun era muy temprano, la neblina aun seguía bajando por las extensas colinas Fanelianas; se podía escuchar la quietud de la ciudad durmiendo. Pero él ya estaba despierto; sentado en la cama apoyando su espalda es la cabecera: con una pierna flexionada, donde su mano descansaba sobre su rodilla y su torso desnudo, daba una linda imagen.

Se dedicaba a contemplar aquel cuerpo a su lado. No había dormido mucho, no quería hacerlo, pues temía que al despertar, ella no estuviera en su cama, y se dedico a cuidar su sueño.

Le miraba con ternura, no podía despegar sus ojos fuego de ella, simplemente no podía, para él era maravillosa, única. En momentos sus dedos vagaban rozando sus delgados y rosados labios, apartando pequeños mechones de su bello rostro o acariciando su espalda desnuda con las suaves yemas de los dedos, que se deslizaban por su columna.

Sus respiraciones eran pausadas y lentas, en ocasiones con suspiros largos y pequeños gemidos, aunque no tan llamativos como los que habían salido de su boca hace horas; eran música para sus oídos. Torció su sonrisa. Tendría que provocarle muchos mas, le fascinaba, suspiro moviendo su bien formado cuerpo para bajar a regañadientes de la cama. No quería dejarla sola y pensara que había sido un sueño y se pusiera a llorar otra vez. Le dedico una ultima mirada, seria injusto despertarla, era mejor dejarla descansar, pues se veía demasiado agotada. Se acerco y beso su mejilla para terminar entrando al cuarto contiguo y asearse**; **saliendo muy despacio del cuarto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡¡¡QUE ELLA QUE!!!

Aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiro el amable ex –corredor, ¿Qué, el día de hoy todos se habían puesto deacuerdo para no dejarlo terminar? – Se fue Raian.

¡CONQUIEN! – Amano suspiro por quinta vez, se consideraba alguien maduro y capaz de enfrentar situaciones difíciles, pero esto lo estaba descontrolando.

Mira, para no entrar en detalles y me dejes terminar, huyo con su novio.

_¡Pero que sutil Amano!_ – pensaba su novia horrorizada.

¡¡PERO SU NOVIO SOY YO!!

¡Tienes razón! – dijo recapacitando en su error - no huyo con su novio.

¡Lo ves! – decía Raian con euforia.

Huyo con su ex novio.

¡¿AMOR, TE HAN DICHO QUE NO ERES BUENO DANDO MENSAJES?!- preguntaba su novia agitada y sumamente preocupada.

¿Qué? ..!Explícate! …¡¿Por que dices semejante estupidez?! – preguntaba a gritos, dando grandes zancadas por toda la habitación - ¡Deberían llamar a la policía, en vez de estar inventando historias absurdas!.

No tendría caso, ella se fue por su propia voluntad – explico Yukari

Eso no serviría, no la encontraras, aunque muevas cielo, mar y tierra- concluyo Amano mirando al ex ..mm ¿novio? No, mejor compañero de su amiga – mira, se cuanto la querías, pero ella no era feliz estando aquí.

¿Aquí? – Pregunto confundido – lo dices como si hubiera partido a otra galaxia.

Mas o menos – respondió –te lo contaremos, aunque no se si nos creas.

La historia comenzó cuando iban en secundaria. Contaron todo lo que ellos vivieron al saber las cosas que, tanto la madre de Hitomi les contó, como la misma Hitomi a su regreso. Decidieron hablar de aquella persona que amaba y las visiones que solía tener. El lazo tan fuerte que le unía al ser que no era de este mundo. También es sufrimiento que paso al no poder regresar a su lado. El tiempo que lo espero y pensó en él. Explicaron que nunca quiso jugar con Raian y que le dolía engañarlo al hacerlo pesar que podía llegar a amarlo como a su ángel.

Lo único que no supieron explicar era en donde se encontraba ella. Pero que sabían que estaba mejor de lo que estaba en la tierra.

No lo puedo creer, eso es .. – Tardo un momento en que las palabras se formaran en su boca - ¡UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDEZ! ¿Qué diablos están diciendo?..!¿Un mundo que no es este, donde se miran dos lunas y hombres lobo?!...¡¿Se pusieron deacuerdo en este juego?!... ¡¿También Hitomi esta involucrada?!- miraba exasperado a los dos cuerpos frete a él - ¡DIABLOS!.. Si no quien que se mude conmigo ¡DIGANMELO! ¡¡Pero no inventen historias estupidas!! – grito dando media vuelta - Díganle a Hitomi que no se esconda, mañana sale el vuelo a medio día, la estaré esperando, ya hablare con ella después de esta treta- concluyo azotando la puerta tras de si.

Ya ves – hablo el guapo chico, tomando la mano de su novia – le hubiéramos dicho que iba a seguir tardando – Yukari suspiro moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no tenia remedio. ¿Dónde había quedado el chico serio y centrado?.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Vaya!, el caballero Allen Shezar ha madrugado – se burlaba Dryden, apartando un libro de sus manos.

Sabes como es, quería terminar de arregla el trato con el país vecino.- contesto sentándose en el mullido asiento frente al Rey – cuando se refiere a esos asuntos es muy excéntrico.

Y necio – concluyo Dryden con una sonrisa- si, lo cocemos, aun es muy joven. Pero no podemos negar que es un buen Rey y muy dedicado.

Si, no como "otros" que dejan los asuntos del reino, para venir a enterarse de la nueva noticia.

¡Óyeme óyeme!… ella también es mi asunto, te recuerdo que es alguien muy especial y es de suma importancia saber si están bien…digo esta bien.- hizo una pausa alisando su cabello, mientras Allen lo miro con suspicacia .

Mmm…si querías saber como estaba, con gusto te hubiera mandado una nota.

No, gracias, uno tiene que estar bien enterado.

Claro …

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus ojos aun no se abrían, pero era conciente del dolor que sentir en todo su cuerpo. ¿Abría corrido el día anterior? No lo recordaba. Su mente viajo a un lindo sueño, donde estaba con la persona que mas quería y anhelaba. Alargo su mano a un extremo de la cama, como buscando algo o alguien que afirmara tal imagen en su mente, pero lo único que recibió fue el frió, "un sueño" se dijo y sintió sus ojos aun cerrados arder.

Mordió con fuerza sus labios, lo había sentido tan real. Tomo las sabanas y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo mientras se encogía de dolor…¿desnudo? – abrió de golpe sus ojos, admirando la enorme y acogedora habitación. Examino cada rincón...y si, en efecto no era su cuarto y mucho menos su cama. Movió la cabeza con pereza sobre la mullida almohada al otro extremo de la habitación; miraba, el enorme y bello florero de porcelana blanca y bellos terminados de oro alrededor y sus extrañas flores azules; pero muy bellas, miro el enorme tocador y su lindo espejo con bordes dorados, el mullido y colorido banco frente a este, y la enorme pintura de una luna que iluminada un resplandeciente lago; donde luciérnagas volaban sobre sus calmadas aguas.

Regreso su mirada al techo y observo el bonito objeto de cristal que colgaba justo en medio de la enorme alcoba. Fue en ese momento que despertó y se levanto de golpe; quedando sentada sobre la cama, con mirada perturbada. Las sedosas sabanas resbalaron de su suave y cremosa piel.. se observo por unos segundos y...

¡Por Dios! – Exclamo llevando ambas manos al rostro - ¡Dios! – volvió a observar el cuarto y trato de recordar, ella en la playa, después Amano, su grito de desesperación… Después ..él…Van – tomo su cabeza entre las manos - ¿Podría ser?...

El suave sonido de la madera la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Mi señora, podemos pasar? – la suave voz se escucho del otro lado de la puerta .Hitomi aun miraba confundida. La enorme puerta fue abriéndose con mucho cuidado, con temor que la joven siguiera durmiendo. Pues sus órdenes eran no despertarla. - ¿Podemos pasar? – dijo en un susurro.

¡¡U- un momento!!- respondió alarmada deteniendo el avance de las mujeres. No tenia nada decenté encima. Tomo la sabana que antes había resbalado por su cuerpo para cubrirse- ¡A-adelante!.

Las dos mujeres se movían por toda la habitación sin decir una palabra de lo que hacían, mientras sacaba un hermoso y cómodo vestido color verde del enorme armario, la otra salía del cuarto contiguo. Hitomi les miraba algo confundida.

Su baño esta listo – dijo una de ellas.

Yo ..ahm..donde..¿Donde esta..?

La mujer la miro por un momento y volvió a su trabajo alisando el bello vestido. Ella sabía a que se refería.

Aquí – dijo la voz masculina entrando al cuarto- Yo la atenderé – dijo despidiendo a las dos mujeres. Van la miro desde la entrada, se deleito con la imagen que mostraba, indefensa y …sorprendida. Sonrió. - Pensé que a mi regreso ya estarías despierta

..No te vi y…

Lo siento, tenia que arreglar unos detalles y no quería despertarte, vamos te ayudare. Hay personas ansiosas de verte - dijo acercándose para tomarla entre sus brazos-

¡No..no..yo puedo sola! – se apresuro a contestar. Se movió rápido, bajando sus piernas de la cama y se quedo quieta antes de tocar el piso. Fue conciente del dolor, la incomodidad de sus piernas, muslos, cadera, vientre..¡Dios, todo le dolía! No se podía mover sin hacer gestos. Su mente voló a los sucesos pasados. El y Ella en esta cama, juntos, amándose durante la noche. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al recordar a Van sobre su cuerpo y sus besos y…se estremeció y oculto su rostro..-Creo.. que si necesito ayuda – pidió bajito. Van sonrió.

¿Quien, quien esta esperándome? – grito para que Van la pudiera escuchar desde el otro lado. El plan era, él dentro del baño junto con ella, pero al ver como se apenaba, decidió dejarla un momento a solas, total, la tendría toda la vida.

¿Que?

¡Si, me dijiste que estaban ansiosos por verme!

Millerna y …

¡¿De verdad están aquí?! – Se escucho algo caer al suelo - ¡Van , Me lo hubieras dicho ayer!

Era muy tarde para eso – dijo serio con una pizca de picardía – ayer estábamos.. ocupados.

¿Que dijiste?

Solo apresúrate, Millerna esta desesperada por verte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡¡HITOMI!! Gritaba una emocionada Millerna, que corría a su encuentro.

¡¡MILLERNA!! ¡¡DRYDEN!! – grito efusivamente bajando rápidamente las escaleras, para terminar lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.

¡HITOMI, NO SABES CUANTO TE ECHE DE MENOS!

¡Y no sabes cuanto lo hice yo!- respondió emocionada

Mi lady ..Se ha puesto muy hermosa- afirmaba un galante Dryden llamando su atención.

¿Lo crees? Yo no me siento tan así – respondió apenada llevándose una mano a la mejilla mientras la otra era sujetada por el rey de Astoria para depositar un suave beso y terminar abrazándola con fuerza.

Yo también te extrañe – susurro en su oído, apretándola fuertemente.

No tienes idea de cuanto lo hice yo- respondió el abrazo, sacando unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos – ¡estoy tan feliz de verlos otra vez, que no puedo evitar llorar!.

Dryden se separo un poco de ella para secar sus lagrimas con ternura – esas lagrimas no te hacen ver bonita, bella señorita. Hitomi sonrió por el apelativo. Mientras Van miraba aquella escena.

Si hubiera sabido que estaban aquí, abría despertado mucho antes – confeso Hitomi con molestia.

Jaja, no te preocupes, se que ayer estuvieron muy ocupados- la tranquilazo un risueños Dryden guiñándole un ojo, a lo que su esposa le dio un codazo y Hitomi no entendió.

¡Hitomi, anda platícanos de camino al salón, como fue! - Millerna jalaba a una oji verde muy aturdida por las emociones - ¡como es que te encontró! ¡Vamos, vamos!.

Caminaban por el amplio corredor las dos mujeres muy sonrientes al frente de los caballeros que las escuchaban hablar y hablar. Pasaron un bello arco que daba hacia un bonito pabellón, donde se observaba las montañas. Ahí tomaron asiento para seguir charlando.

Hitomi contó lo que había ocurrido en su vida durante los últimos años. Sus estudios, amigos, los problemas que enfrentaba, también contó de aquel chico con quien salía e iba a mudarse si Van no hubiera llegado, a lo que el aludido prefirió ni escuchar. Hablo de sus amigos que la habían apoyado durante este tiempo, los que sabían de la existencia de un mundo paralelo al suyo.

Contó de lo que había sufrido y la vivaz imaginación que tenia al pensar a Van con familia y su espléndida mujer. Lo contaba con tal furia y detalle que los rostros de Millerna y Dryden mostraron cierto asombro al ver que guardaba cierto rencor por una persona que no existía y que ojala ni existiera, no querían saber que le llegaría a pasar.

También el encuentro que cerca de la playa y lo desconcertante que fue verlo ahí parado frente a ella y despertar y encontrarse en su cuarto y… la bofetada… lo demás era personal.

¡Vaya! .. Aunque se merecía mas.. – dijo Dryden.

¡Óyeme! – respondió un Van ofendido. Hitomi sonrió.

Créeme, quería aventarle el tocador pero ..

¿Y por que no lo hiciste? – pregunto una voz haciéndose presente.

¿Allen?...¡¡ALLEN!!- gritaba con euforia, corriendo al encuentro del primer caballero de Astoria, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

¡Me da gusto verte! – confeso besando su mejilla.

Y a mi – separo su cuerpo del alto rubio mirándolo, no había cambiado nada. Seguía igual de apuesto y su porte de caballero y orgulloso de ser un rompe corazones.

Estas muy linda – soltó de repente haciéndola sonrojar al máximo.

¿T-tu crees?

¡¡Claro que lo creo!!..Los años te hacen justicia. Van es muy afortunado – dijo pícaro mirando a un costado donde se encontraba el riuyin observando cada movimiento del que se decía su guardia, si es que no se separaba ya de su mujer- aunque… si estas enojada con él – casi lo dijo en un susurro – yo podría ser el afortunado.

Hitomi miro nerviosa a su amigo, sabia que bromeaba, pero … Miro rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo a un Van no muy contento y algo serio.

Mmm ….

¡Jaja! Vamos Allen, ¿Quieres que Van te destierre?, sigue diciendo eso y mañana mismo estarás en un barco rumbo a un lugar desconocido – Dryden sonrió ante la actitud posesiva de Van, seria divertido reírse de él, claro, cuando no estuviera escuchando.

Se que Van no lo haría –dijo Hitomi a forma de defensa.

Créeme…lo haría – sonrió Allen.

Y más si se trata de su mujer – Van sonrío ante la afirmación de el Rey de Astoria.

Eso no pasara por que todo esta bien..- Millerna salio en defensa de Van volteando el rostro hacia su amiga- ¿Por qué esta bien verdad?

Mmm.. Pues si..¿Por que tendría que ir mal?

Pues.. ¿No estas molesta?.

Ahm..- Hitomi rodó los ojos confundida – si te refieres a la explicación poco coherente e idiota que me dijo ayer, pues .. Solo un poco molesta, le costara encontentarme – dirigió una mirada al joven de ojos ámbar que le miraba tiernamente – le pediré muchas cosas.

¡Que bien! – suspiro – nosotros tuvimos muchos disgustos por esto, empezamos a creer que había perdido todo interés en ti, se comportaba como tonto – dirigió una mirada recriminatoria al pelinegro- si tanto te le molestaba estar solo, hubiera ido por ti hace mucho tiempo.

Ya… !no lo volveré hacer… mamá! – había dicho Van que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. Hitomi sonrió.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado mientras ella no estaba ahí presente, se sentía triste por no haber estado en los momentos de cambio de sus amigos. Tenia tantas cosas que preguntarles como por ejemplo ¿Cuando había sido que Millerna había tomado el papel de hermana para Van? y al parecer no le desagradaba. Saber que había pasado en la relación de su amiga con Dryden, que se le veía feliz, al caballero Allen con su porte tan relajado ¿Que seria de él?.¿Una esposa? ¿O muchas?.

Me alegra que hayan podido conversar – confesaba un divertido Dryden. Allen miraba con cierta cautela, sabia a donde se dirigía esto – ayer…por la noche – todos las miradas estaban puestas en él.

¿Si? - Se escucharon decir todos.

Esta mañana, oí decir a unos guardias que escucharon sonidos raros provenientes de un pasillo – Hitomi trago saliva – precisamente donde estaba la alcoba de su majestad – Hitomi bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojada, mientras daba vueltas a una servilleta que tenia en las manos – ¡Hitomi! – llamo sobresaltándola.

¿S-si? –levanto rápidamente el rostro.

¿No lo escucharon ustedes? – pregunto picaramente.

N-no, no escuchamos – respondió dirigiendo una miranda de nerviosismo a Van.

¿Enserio? Si pareciera que esos ruidos salían de la misma habitación.

Hitomi volvió a tragar saliva. Millerna golpeo a su esposo y Allen movía la cabeza algo apenado. Aunque ninguno trato de detener las insinuaciones se Dryden, pues aunque fingieran sentir incomodidad estaban muy atentos a las reacciones de la apenada chica….¿para que negarlo? También querían enterarse.

No …yo…nosotros ..-trato de explicar una contrariada tarotista.

¡¡VAYA!! –dijo exaltado al saber la afirmación de esa respuesta.

¡Basta!, la estás poniendo nerviosa – la castaña desvió la mirada hacia el joven alado que salía a su defensa – espero no ser a ti, a quien tenga que mandar a tierras lejanas.

¡¡Jaja!! Esta bien los dejamos solos, no quiero terminar en una isla solo por el resto de mi vida. – termino jalando a su amada esposa.

Hitomi – llamo el rubio a su lado – si lo de ustedes no se soluciona – la castaña sonrió ante la broma.

Ni lo sueñes Allen – amenazo a su guardián, mientras se posaba a un costado de SU mujer. Allen sonreía, pero mejor salía de ahí, antes que cumpliera con mandarlos muy, muy lejos.

Al parecer aquellas tierras estarán muy pobladas – confeso mirando la puerta cerrarse.

La castaña volvió su mirada curiosa al hombre a su lado - ¿Mandarías a media Gaea solo por..?

Si es necesario..-ella sonrió.

Van.. ellos…

Solo bromeaba ..

¿Cómo?

No había nadie a kilómetros de nuestra habitación- se volteo para mirarla a los ojos – esas fueron mis ordenes – dijo para tranquilizarla – lo hizo para saber que había pasado.- acaricio su suave mejilla con las yemas de los dedos - Pero creo que le diste más información de la necesaria.

Hitomi unió sus manos llevándolas a su pecho - ¡Ese Dryden!..¿Cuando se volvió tan ..pervertido?..!Un rey no debe comportarse de esa manera tan….indecente!.

Si, esa no es la manera de comportarse; aunque – hizo una pausa tomando la esbelta cintura de la ojiverde para acercar sus labios al níveo cuello femenino- consumar el matrimonio antes del mismo, tampoco es de caballeros.

Rodeo el cuello masculino con sus delgados brazos, ocultando su fino rostro entre el hombro y oído- Pero yo quería que pasara.

Al igual que yo – confeso – aunque esta mañana me hace falta algo..

¿Que? – pregunto levantando el rostro.

No me has dado los buenos días como corresponde – reclamo fingiendo enojo.

Mmm .. Pues culpa mía no es, el caballero que estaba a mi lado me dejo sola, él se lo perdió. – se defendió haciendo un puchero.

¡Oye! – tomo el rostro entre sus manos atrayéndolo al suyo – me arrepiento, pero ten por seguro que no volverá a pasar , por el momento , me conformo con esto. – concluyo besando muy despacio los suaves labios que se iban tiñendo de un tierno color. Primero lento, saboreando cada roce, pidiendo permiso a su intromisión, después con urgencia, la cual fue correspondida por los labios femeninos. Sus manos comenzaban a recorrer la pequeña figura entre sus manos y a ella no parecía importarle, sus pequeños gemidos no pasaron desapercibidos por Van.

La fue arrinconado, encerrando su cuerpo entre la pared y él. Sus manos viajaban por la esbelta cintura hasta llegar a la cadera; donde se detuvo para ir subiendo un poco más su vestido.

Hitomi enredaba sus brazos en el cuello masculino, mientras trataba de ayudarlo en su faena de subir su estorboso vestido; levanto un poco su pierna a un costado de la cadera de Van. Este bajo un poco mas su mano hasta el tobillo, acariciándolo de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a su muslo; dejando libre la lisa piel de aquella tela que la cubría.

Van …- dijo liberándose de sus besos – podrían entrar.

Shh.. no lo harán – prometió, mientras su mano se iba introduciendo en su ropa interior , deteniéndose en el lugar que le proporcionaría mucho placer – solo un poco mas.

Hitomi se sobresalto al sentirlo y soltó un leve pero excitante gemido. Van dirigió nuevamente sus labios a los de ella, mientras seguía proporcionándole placer a su mujer. Ya llegaría su turno esta noche. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento de tenerla nuevamente entre su cama. Sintió a Hitomi temblar bajo sus manos y esparció pequeños besos en todo su rostro.

Buenos días – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vaya, con que eso hacen en la luna fantasma, a mi me daría pena- respondía una Millerna apenada.

Si, aquí seria muy raro ver ese tipo de cosas – Hitomi sonreía ampliamente, ese día había estado en la compañía de su segunda mejor amiga. Platicaban de las costumbres de la tierra, sus comidas y las vestimentas más provocativas que podría haberse imaginado – no creo que se te vería mal una minifalda, de hecho a Dryden le agradaría muchísimo.

¡OH! No, no es propio de una Reina, enseñar ..mas de lo debido- respondió acalorada.

Jaja yo las usaba muy seguido con una pequeña blusita, claro, aquí seria muy mal visto.

Pero a Van le gustaría – sonrió con picardía - y mas en la intimidad.

¡Millerna!... ese tipo de ropa no es para eso..- hizo una pausa – para eso hay ropa especial – la rubia miraba asombrada a su amiga.

¿Enserio?.. ¿Más provocativa?

¡Si! Mucho más – respondía muy animada.

Y como.. ¿Como es?, cuéntame.

En la tierra existen métodos muy llamativos de provocar a un hombre – decía con orgullo.

¡Oh!

Existen prendas intimas muy bellas para usar con tu pareja – hizo otra pausa, buscando un ejemplo- ¿recuerdas tu camisón azul que parece un pequeño vestido?

Claro – afirmo.

Bueno ese tipo de lencería es mas escotada, solo cubre la parte de los pechos y tienen una abertura en la parte de enfrente para que se vea el estomago y el vientre, y las braguitas son mas pequeñas y sensuales y por ultimo la tela es transparente. ¡ah! y hay varios modelos y colores. Hay diferentes para todo tipo de personas, cada quien tiene gustos y preferencias diferentes, por eso hay variedades… hay algunos mas provocativos que otros.

¡Dios! ¿¡Enserio!? ..¿Y a ellos les gusta eso?.

¡Claro! Son muy populares de donde vengo – respondió sincera.

¿Y, ya lo has usado con Van?..¿Por que trajiste una verdad?.

¡Millerna! –exclamó Hitomi asombrada, para después pasar a una de suma tristeza-…no, nunca pensé que ese día fuera por mi.

Bueno, pero ya no lo necesitas ¿verdad? Me refiero a la ropa, por que ¿ustedes ya intimaron verdad? –Hitomi se sobresalto y se sonrojo ¿Cómo había cambiado el tema tan drástico?

Millerna ..eso no..

¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hitomi!- pidió mientras toma las manos de la castaña entre las propias – se sincera, se que es normal desear al amor de tu vida, te comprendo después de tanto tiempo sin él. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, me hubiera vuelto completamente loca – hizo una pausa- y hay que confesar que Van con el paso de los años se puso mas apuesto y muy..

¡¡OYE!! Estas hablando de mi Van – reclamo.

No era mi intención…pero dime..¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? .. bueno eso ultimo no- miro con emoción.

Ahm.. – Hitomi miro intranquila por todos lados, eso era algo vergonzoso, era lo mismo que con Yukari cuando le contaba ciertas intimidades con su superior. Bueno al fin y al cabo eran pláticas de mujeres. Tomo valor y continuo – l-la noche, la primera noche en que llegue. – dijo muy bajito.

¡VAYA! ¡No pierden tiempo!

¡¡MILLERNA!!

¿Y como fue?

F-fue… muy tierno y repentinos - confeso muy sonrojada – tan bello, lo sigue siendo. No sabría explicar lo que me hace sentir cada vez que me toca. Me siento, tan linda, tan atractiva, tan protegida, tan deseada por él… no se – sujeto su rostro apenado por la reciente confesión.

Eso es muy lindo Hitomi, te entiendo – confeso la rubio, regalándole una sincera sonrisa-

Te confieso que llore mucho cuando no estaba con Van, sufrí tanto, dolía tanto – dijo llevando sus manos al pecho y apretándolo – hubo días que se me hacia simplemente difícil despertar, se que esa no es la manera de llevar una vida, pero … yo no quería una vida sin que estuviera a mi lado – cerro sus ojos recordando- si, fui egoísta, por quererlo solo para mi, pero no me importo, llegue a sentir envidia por mi mejor amiga y mi superior por que ellos podían estar juntos siempre.

Me aleje y me cerré al mundo, no quería nada de el, si no me entregaba lo que yo quería – sonrió- si, me porte como una malcriada. Pero estaba desesperada, tu misma lo dijiste, en mi lugar te hubieras vuelto loca. Y yo estaba apunto de estarlo. No se y no quiero pensar que abría hecho si Van no hubiera llegado esa tarde.

¿Tu.. hubieras..? – preguntaba Millerna asombrada por la sincera confesión.

Hitomi movió despacio su rostro en forma negativa mientras hacia otro movimiento elevando los hombros – no lo se.. y nunca lo sabré.

¿Van lo sabe?.

Aquella noche no lo hable abiertamente, se que se hubiera molestado mucho – se dibujo una sonrisa triste en su rostro- pero eso no importa, ya estoy con él y no me iré nunca.

Si – confirmo Millerna con una dulce sonrisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno he ahí el casi ultimo capitulo de este mi fic, ha estado un poco mas largo es de recompensa por haberme tardado tanto pues el próximo será el final o ya se vera…y se preguntaran por que no salio Merle.. Pues la razón es esta.. no quiero jaja, miento… la verdad es que si metía a mas personajes esto se iba a salir de mis manos y no tomaría el rumbo que yo quería desde un principio.

No pretendo poner guerras o algo así, pues aun no soy tan audaz detallando las batallas. Aparte esto es una historia feliz, solo eso, ya después haré algo mas tragico.

¿Pero, que les pareció? .La inspiración anda un poco floja.. es difícil crear una historia. GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO! MUCHOS ABRAZOS. Ya saben que hacer .. Dejen sus Review .. Mil gracias a..

**Lady**

**Yame-li**

**Ambas gracias por leerme. Besos**.

¡ Ah! una cosa mas.. alguien sabe como se escribe correctamente ¿riuyin o riugin? He visto varias paginas con esas deficiniones jaja y algunas hasta con ambas al mismo tiempo.. ¿quien sabe la verdad?


	5. Chapter 5

Xx HERIDAS PELIGORSAS V xX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Deberías invitar al superior_

_¡Pero que dices Yukari! ¿Estas loca? ¿Como lo invitare?.. Además, quizás él ya tiene a alguien- dijo triste._

_¡Claro que no! Anda invítalo, no pierdes nada con intentarlo._

_Tienes razón, pero…_

_No pasa que te rechace – confeso con una carcajada._

_¡PERO, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!_

Lo recordaba, fue cuando lo vio correr por primera vez en las instalaciones, fue amor a primera vista.

_------_

_¡Hitomi, Hitomi! _

_¡Apresúrate Hitomi! ¡Mira quien viene por ahi!- grito señalando la pista de atletismo. Él estaba apunto de corre._

_No te has decidido ¿verdad?...Hitomi, te lo ganaran_

_Es que me da mucha pena._

_Llevas ensayándolo muchos días – dijo irritada su amiga –¡DISELO!_

------------

Su primer sueño en varios días y solo eran recuerdos.

-----

El sol hace horas se había ocultado, negando cualquier rayo de luz a los habitantes de toda Gaea. Una mirada verde observaba desde la terraza de su alcoba las oscuras nubes que se formaban a lo alto, alrededor del que había sido su mundo.

Habían sido los días más bellos de su vida y no los cambiaria por nada, no estaba triste ni mucho menos arrepentida, sabia que su lugar estaba precisamente ahí, en ese mundo donde se veían dos lunas, al lado de esas extraordinarias personas que extrañaba y amaba, junto al hombre que la hacia feliz y la seguiría haciendo.

Su decisión no estaba equivocada, la simple posibilidad de regresar la aborrecía, no podría, ¿quien le aseguraba que podría regresar nuevamente? ¿Que tal si esta era la ultima oportunidad? ..la ultima…!No! no la desperdiciaría, nunca lo haría, no tentaría a su suerte, no de nuevo, ya no quería estar sola y llorar todos los días, no lo soportaría.

Lo sentía por Yukari y Amano, no volvería a verles nuevamente, pero ellos dos se tenían, estaban juntos. Si, quizás era cruel, pero era su felicidad, y no jugaría con ella.

Solo que llevaba dos semana sin poder entablar una "conversación" por así decirlo,. Había tenido varias noches atrás sueños, pero solo eran de su pasado. Ya encontraría la manera de informales de su situación.

Era cierto, ¿Qué abría pasado con Rain?, no había pensado en él desde que llego, ¿Se abra puesto histérico al no encontrarla? ¿Qué abra pensado?...¿ Que le abran contado?. Les había dejado ese pequeño detalle a sus amigos. Solo esperaba que su repentina partida no hubiera causado muchos problemas.

El sonido de la enorme puerta de madera al abrirse no la saco de sus pensamientos, tampoco los pasos que se iban acercando a ella; su mirada aun seguía fija a lo alto de su nueva luna.

¿Que piensas?

Había olvidado lo bello que es mirar el cielo de Fanelia – confeso al recién llegado que le abrazo por la cintura.

Es muy bello – suspiro.

Lo se, nunca me cansare de mirarlo – dijo reclinado su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de Van.

Has estado muy callada esta semana, ¿te sientes enferma?- pregunto con temor.

No, para nada – contesto regresando su mirada al oji rojizo.- estoy muy bien.

Van la miro con duda y suspiro – si no te sientes enferma entones, quisiera que me acompañaras.

¿Ya no estas ocupado? ¿De verdad? – pregunto emocionada - ¡que bueno!, estaba muy aburrida desde que Millerna regreso Astoria.

Te dije que podías ir con ella, yo iría por ti en un par de días – ella negó con la cabeza.

¿A donde me llevaras ahora?...

…Van sonrió…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Aun sigues preocupada? ..

Pues.. si, quisiera saber si ella esta bien.- apretó la mano de su novio.

A su debido tiempo se comunicara con nosotros.

¡Ay!..¡Lo dices como si estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina Amano!

Amano sonrió.

Pero sabes que lo hará, es como en aquella ocasión, ¿lo recuerdas? , aquella primera vez que desapareció.

Si, lo recuerdo – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – mientras ella se la pasaba de los lindo con su novio, nosotros moríamos de angustia.

Pero apareció en tus sueños.. y te dijo que estaba bien…

Si - dijo mas tranquila – y también recuerdo que tú te morías de angustia al no encontrarla – reclamo celosa – pasaste toda una semana preocupado, sin dirigirme la palabra, hasta te acompañe a su casa para preguntar por ella – soltó su mano algo molesta al recordar aquel incidente – espero que alguna vez estés así de preocupado por mi, debería perderme en una isla y dejar que sufrieras un rato - pensó un momento - Debería haberme fijado en tu amigo que moría por mí, en vez de sufrir.

¡Oye! ..¡Eso no! – dijo exaltado, casi molesto, tomando nuevamente su mano – ¡estoy celoso!, no me habías dicho que era precisamente alguien cercano a mi el que te pretendía.

Bueno, tampoco era para entrar en detalles – sonrió- estamos a mano, tú con mi amiga y yo con tú amigo, era justo ¿no?.

¡No!, ¿Quién era? – pregunto impaciente. Yukari sonrió, antes la había celado, pero ahora se había vuelto un poco posesivo y le gustaba. Pero lo haría sufrir un poquito.

No te lo diré – dijo divertida soltándose de su agarre para salir corriendo.

¡¿Con quien crees que estas tratando?! – le grito a su novia fugitiva - ¡recuerda que soy un corredor y cuando quiera puedo atraparte!

¡Inténtalo! – le desafió a unos cuantos metros. Sabia que él no corría, volaba si se lo proponía.

¡Yukari Susumu! – llamo con un grito, mientras salía tras ella corriendo.

¡NO! ¡Aun no me puedes llamar así!- contesto agitada apresurando a sus piernas que ya no podían mas.

Y si no me dices, ¡JAMAS TE LO PREGUNTARE! – amenazo.

Yukari se sujeto de un árbol exhausta. Ya no podía, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho si daba un paso más. Se tomo el pecho e inclino un poco mas su cabeza tratando de jalar más aire, hasta que sintió que otro cuerpo la tumbaba sobre el césped.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto mirándola muy fatigada – no debiste correr tan rápido y gritar como loca – Yukari seguía jalando aire pesadamente- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto nuevamente al mirar que ella no dejaba de jadear y estaba muy roja -¿Yukari?

Ella movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, diciendo que no se sentía nada bien.

¿Te duele algo? –empezó a preocuparse- solo respira despacio, muy despacio – decía mientras deslizaba su mano bajo su cuello, el que levanto ligeramente para que el aire pasara libremente. Yukari sonrió al mirarlo nervioso. Si, se había pasado.

Amano la miro algo irritado.

¡Yukari Uchida!..!Tonta, me asustaste!, ¿Querías que me diera un ataque? – reclamo mientras se levantaba para quedar sentado sobre ella.

¿Que paso con Yukari Susumu? – pregunto Yukari con ojos tiernos. Amano no contesto. – No te enojes – pidió sentándose y rodeándole el cuello para nuevamente arrastrarlo sobre ella. Dio un beso en su mejilla – si quieres, puedes darme respiración de boca a boca, aun me siento algo agotada.

Si querías que me preocupara, lo lograste – dijo bajito – sabes que me preocupo por ti, mucho.

Yukari movió afirmativa la cabeza.

Ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias - bajo su rostro para rozar sus labios y terminar besándola. La pelirroja se abrazo a su cuello y Él la acerco, pasando un brazo bajo su cuello- Te amo, y tú castigo… ¡yo escojo la película!.

¡NO!

OoOoOoOoooOoOoO

¡Vamos! Nunca pensé que perderías condición – se burlaba el riuyin.

¡¡Callate!! ¿Pensabas que seguiría corriendo por el resto de mi vida?.-le miraba ceñuda- ¡pues no! ¡Tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer!

¿Como cuales?

¡¡¡Como odiarte todos los días!!!

Jajaja si que estabas ocupada – rió tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a subir el final de la "ENORME" montaña, según el punto de vista de Hitomi. La había llevado a lo más alto de Fanelia, antes habían visitado esa zona, pero ¡JAMÁS A PIE!...¡Como se le ocurría hacer eso! - ya esta, no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?

Te odio …- confeso jadeante.

Eso no es cierto.

¡Claro que si!... ¡¡Deje allá abajo mis pulmones!!

No es para tanto – se burlo de la castaña que lo miraba con ojos de querer matarlo – ven, te gustara. En esta época del año las montañas se cubren de un espeso follaje y hay otra cosa, se que te gustara y que siempre querrás estar acá – miro a Hitomi mientras estiraba su mano, señalando a lo alto. Ella siguió con su mirada y quedo asombrada.

¡Es..es increíble!.. esta mas cerca de lo normal – dijo asombrada- si ya es sorprendente mirarla , ahora es como si quisiera entrar en Gaea .

Sabía que te gustaría, la luna fantasma se ve más cerca una vez cada año y toma un color azul intenso y da la impresión que puedes tocarla. Se ve hermosa – miro contemplando el asombro que se asomaba en el rostro de su mujer. No podía estar más que feliz, no estaba equivocado, a ella le había fascinado ese detalle y podría pasar sus ratos aquí arriba. – cuando te sientas sola – continuo - puedes venir aquí a leer o tan solo a mirarla. Así no te sentirás tan lejos de tu hogar.

Hitomi regreso su mirada brillante a su ángel.

Mi hogar esta aquí, contigo – le miro unos segundos y regreso su verde mirada al cielo – ¿Y puedo hacer lo que quiera?

Por supuesto.

La tarotista dio media vuelta y se abalanzó al cuerpo del samurai, quien la recibió sorprendido con los brazos extendidos. Ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre el verde follaje. Sus ojos se miraron por unos segundos.

¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Lo juras?

Lo juro- prometió sonriéndole.

Bien – Hitomi sonrió. Acerco sus labios decidida a besarlo. Su beso primero fue lento y tierno, pequeños roces a lo largo de sus finos y delgados labios, para después explorar su boca. Van la miro asombrado, ella nunca iniciaba los besos, era él quien le robaba los suyos.

Hitomi se acomodo sobre el cuerpo masculino, enredando sus brazos en su cuello. Su fino cuerpo hizo fricción con el ajeno, provocando una tensión por parte de Van. Ella quería…se refería a..

..Espera..

Lo prometiste …lo que yo quisiera.. y quiero esto.

¡Dios, no me hagas esto Hitomi! – dijo algo exasperado. También lo quería, ¡vaya que si! Pero, pronto haría el anuncio frente a los reinos vecinos. Solo era cuestión de días. Van miro el cambio en el rostro de Hitomi, su mirada se oscureció y se alejo de su cuerpo asustada.

Y-ya no.. me de..

¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! – grito. Giro su cuerpo empujando el femenino y posándose encima de ella para después mirarla serio – te deseo a cada momento, cuando despierto, cuando te veo desayunar, cuando te veo caminar, cuando me sonríes, cuando voy a dormir y quiero desesperadamente ir a tu cuarto y hacer el amor toda la noche..

¿También cuando te beso? – pregunto dulcemente la chica.

Si, más cuando me besas – sonrió. Hitomi se acerco y lo beso lentamente. –solo un par de días mas, y serás mi legitima esposa. ¿Podrás esperar?

¿Y tú? – pregunto divertida.

Van sonrió. Ya le había costado mucho esperar esos días, un par de noches mas, no serian problema.

Tratare – acaricio su mejilla y suspiro – cuando seas mi mujer, no te dejare en paz en ningún momento. Así que disfruta tus ultimas horas – le advirtió con una linda sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoO

_¡Vamos Hitomi!- gritaba su fiel amiga- ¡Tú puedes!_

_Kanzaki, hoy también esfuérzate – animo la voz masculina._

_Eres buena, algún día te pediré que compitas conmigo._

_¡Es genial! Vengan tomare una foto para el recuerdo – sugirió la pelirroja-_

Recuerdos pasaban por su mente como ráfagas de aire. Eran borrosas, pero estaba segura que se trataba de sus amigos. ¿Abra pasado algo con ellos?.

_¡Yukari, oye Yukari!, no vayas tan rapido._

_El silencio era abrumador, ninguna de las chicas pronunciaba palabra alguna. Bajaban unas largas escaleras hasta la parada del tren.._

_¿Tú lo quieres verdad? – pregunto la voz femenina. Se encontraban debajo de un tunel – deberías decirle lo que sientes, el se ira y no lo veras mas.- se abrazo a su amiga._

_Yukari tu.._

Su amiga lo amaba, lo amaba más que ella.

_Tengo que hacer algo…lo dejare, lo dejare – miro a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos –es todo tuyo Yukari._

_Hitomi…_

Y después salio corriendo tras la persona que la llamaba desesperadamente y que ella respondió con urgencia.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoO

Su mirada se perdía entre el azul del cielo y las blancas nubes. Su mirada fija hacia recordar los sueños que había tenido varias noche atrás. Sus pensamientos estaban puestos en dos personas importantes para ella. ¿Por qué seguía sin poder entrar en sus sueños? Había pasado otra semana y seguía sin poder verlos.

¿Estas bien? – hablo la voz a su espalda.

Si, solo que estoy cansada – contesto con una sonrisa- no se como puedes estar como la fresca mañana. Yo aun tengo mucho sueño.

Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos Hitomi. – había dicho mientras se acomodaba en la esquina de su cama – puedes seguir durmiendo si lo deseas, no has dormido bien estos días – La tarotista negó con la cabeza.

No, enseguida me levanto, y desayunaremos juntos ¿si?

Bien, te espero.

Van salio del cuarto dejando sola a la castaña. Ella se estiro y se decidió a salir de la suave y calientita cama. Todo su cuerpo, en especial los pies le dolían, estuvo bailando toda la noche con personas que no había visto en su estancia en Gaea.

Había sido el centro de atención, todos le decían lo bella que era, lo maravillados que estaban con que la salvadora se casara con el Rey dragón. Estaba tan apenada..

--------------------

_Era una noche hermosa, el castillo estaba iluminado por todos lados. Las rojas alfombras adornaban los largos y anchos pasillos mientras los enormes candelabros ostentaban imponentes fuera y dentro de palacio. Las insignias de la familia Real colgaban sobre los techos de un color dorado y azul. Gaymelefs ocupaban las entradas principales de Fanela._

_Mas afuera, la ciudad había sido iluminada por pequeños foquitos de colores que colgaban de los techos de las casas de los habitantes. Ellos también festejaban esa noche._

_Dentro, el salón estaba repleto de la nobleza de toda Gaea, las damas con sus finos vestidos de ceda y cortes elegantes bailando por toda la pista. Los caballeros con su imponente presencia y su elegante vestimenta no se quedaban atrás, eso era un desfile de modas según la oji verde. Se sentía intimidada de tantos halagos y reverencias, no dejaban de admirar su valiente coraje y felicitarla por sus próximas nupcias._

_¡Que sorpresa su majestad! – había dicho un señor de avanzada edad que se acercaba con una copa de vino en la mano –empezábamos a creer que su Alteza no dejaría descendencia. _

_Si, así es – había escuchado decir más atrás._

_Pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa y suma alegría en saber que contraería sagrado matrimonio – se unió a la conversación un consejero de aspecto robusto y maduro – y con la dama que salvo a toda Gaea de la destrucción._

_Fanelia no se perderá con su descendencia Su gracia – había pronunciado el joven príncipe Chid. _

_Hitomi se sonrojo al pensar en la descendencia, tendría muchos hijos, ¿Cuántos querría Van?, ¿dos o tres?. ¿Qué preferiría primero? ¿Un niño y una niñas o dos niños y una niña?. Se sonrojo al pensarlo._

_Su majestad se ha sonrojado- menciono el ahora joven de ojos azules - ¿esta pensando en los hijos que le dará a su majestad?. – pregunto con alegría. La oji verde se sobresalto, ¿tan obvia había sido?._

_¡No, no! - ¡Santo Dios, claro que no! _

_Van sonrió y siguió conversando con los dos hombres que sonreían con amabilidad a su futura reina._

_¿Cuando estará planeado el enlace su Majestad? – pregunto otro hombre a sus espaldas._

_Para la próxima luna roja – contesto bebiendo un poco de su copa._

_¡Vaya! Esta próximo entonces.- respondió sorprendido la dama situada a su costado- no le dará tiempo de organizar todo su Excelencia, cuente con mi ayuda para los arreglos._

_Le agradezco tan fina atención, pero ya esta todo listo desde hace unas semanas.- confeso Van orgulloso- _

_A su Majestad no se le escapa nada- afirmo Dryden. Todos asintieron confirmando lo dicho por el Rey de Astoria que hacia su aparición- El rey planeaba ir por ella y pedirle matrimonio, por esa razón había organizado todo con anticipación._

_¿Estas contenta?..Pronto serás la próxima Reina de Fanelia _

_Estoy nerviosa Millerna – confeso asustada- no se si pueda hacer bien mi papel._

_Lo harás bien, además Van se encargara de todo, tú solo preocúpate de la noche de bodas y de darle un hijo pronto- dijo codeando a su amiga- ¿compraste algo de eso para la noche de ..? _

_¡Millerna! ..!shh! de eso no se habla con tanta gente –hablo alarmada- ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertida su amiga? ¡Y lo más importante! ¿Cuando es que ella se había vuelto recatada? suspiro- pero.. Si, lo compre – confeso entusiasmada. Millerna se emociono.._

_¡Ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando te vea con eso puesto!_

_¡Y yo..y yo ya no puedo esperar!- Ambas sonrieron._

_Hitomi, ¿no has pensado en tu familia? ¿Piensas ir a decírselos?- Millerna miro a su amiga que movía su cabeza negativamente.- _

_Estos últimos días he estado soñando mucho con mis amigos – confeso- me he sentido algo frustrada al no poder decirles que estoy bien. Se que no les ha pasado nada, solo que me gustaría informarles que me encuentro muy feliz._

_¿Van sabe, de estos sueños? _

_No le he contado, pero pienso decírselo, me ha visto pensativa durante estos días. Seguro que pensara que anda algo mal – sonrió._

_Si, tenlo en mente – afirmo la rubia que suspiro y cambio el tema- en los próximos días estaré contigo para ayudarte a escoger los accesorios adecuados para tu vestido._

_Hitomi sonrió halagada._

--------------------------

Como le gustaría que Yukari estuviera ahí con ella compartiendo esos momentos. Le gustaría que ella también le ayudara con su arreglo el día más importante de su vida. Suspiro y salio apresurada del baño.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoO

¿Y tu crees que algo esta mal?

Los últimos días la he notado algo distraída. Se que extraña su mundo- suspiro- trato de no pensar mucho en eso, pero me es imposible ignorarlo cuando la veo parada frente a su ventana mirando la luna fantasma con la mirada perdida – rodeo el enorme escritorio de madera y tomo asiento – y solo han pasado unas semanas.

Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es normal que extrañe su mundo, si tú te fueras de tu pueblo ten por seguro que lo extrañarías, compréndela – dijo Dryden animándolo – se esta habituando.

Esto es a lo que temía – hablo mirándolo a los ojos – lo peor es que pensé que pasaría en años, no en simples días.

¿Que piensas hacer?

La noche en que regreso- dirigió su mirada a un punto muerto - le advertí que la amarraría si alguna vez quería regresar – sonrió - pero, se, que no le haría algo así.

No seas imprudente Van, aun no sabes nada, solo son suposiciones – le advirtió el rey de Astoria algo preocupado por el cambio tan drástico que se estaba dando. Apenas anoche le estaba pidiendo frente a todos que fuera su esposa –no actúes sin antes conocer su versión.

No es necesario que me lo diga, solo es cuestión de mirarla para saber en que esta pensando – contesto regresando su mirada al castaño.

¿Y..?

Si esto continua…- hizo una pausa pensando muy bien las palabras que pronunciaría- Pospondré un par de días mas..

Van, no lo hagas, ella te preguntara el motivo ¿y que le dirás? ¿Que piensas mandarla de vuelta por que la vez infeliz?

No puedo retenerla si no será feliz conmigo, aunque me parte el alma… no se, no se que debo hacer – hablo con pesadez mientras sujetaba su cabeza exasperado – hace un par de días la lleve a la colina, de ahí se puede ver mas cerca su mundo, lo hice con la intención de que se sintiera mas cerca… pero, no funciono. Por las mañanas esta ahí hasta entrada la tarde y regresa pensativa y.. no, no me atrevo, no quiero preguntárselo.

Estas evitándolo –afirmo Dryden.

Si, no se que haría si me dijera que en efecto quiere regresar.

Ella no hará eso Van, solo extraña a sus amigos, eso es todo. Dale tiempo, todo ira muy bien, ya lo veras – reconforto el rey de Astoria.

_¿Y si no?_ – se pregunto el rey de Fanelia. Tendría que hacerse a la idea de estar solo nuevamente. No se consideraba una persona egoísta que retenía a las personas en contra de su voluntad y mucho menos a la mujer que amaba.

Estaba decidido, pasaría sus últimas noches con ella, amándola.

-----

_¡__Hitomi, Hitomi! ¡Amano me pidió que saliera con él!- saltaba efusivamente por la habitación._

_¡Me alegro por ti!_

_Esta mañana me busco y pidió que nos viéramos en la hora del descanso _

_¿Que me pondré?..!Estoy emocionada!.. _

_¡Ya se, usa tu saco color vino, tus botas y con unos jeans, se te ve estupendo ese color!_

Su primera cita como pareja.

_¡Me pidió que fuera su novia! – le había llamado a las dos de la mañana _

_¿Yukari? …son las dos de la mañana .._

_---------_

Y después…

_Lo extraño tanto_

_Él regresara, ten fe, si dices que te ama tanto, no te dejara aquí. – reconfortaba su amiga después de un tiempo sin verlo. Cuando su esperanza de volverle a ver se empezaba a esfumar._

_Pronto lo veras volando por aquí y te llevara para no separarse mas._

_¿Tú crees?_

_¡Claro!._

…Nada

---------

Hitomi caminada por los jardines de palacio. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos al mismo problema ¿Cómo poder hacerles llegar sus pensamientos? Tenía que encontrar la solución, ¿Y si le pedía ayuda a Escaflowne? O ¿tendría que aprender a meditar y entrar en trance?, ¡algo tenía que hacer!.

Empezaba a comportarse como si no existiera en Fanelia, caminaba sin rumbo por todo el castillo y Van, él la miraba extraño. La hacia sentir preocupada, algo pasaba por su cabeza y presentía que no era muy bueno. Hitomi sacudió su cabeza despejando sus ideas. Nada podría ir mal, en días se casaría y seria la mujer mas feliz de la galaxia entera. Sonrió, se sentía en un cuento de hadas.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoO

No quiero pensar que estas considerando la posibilidad de regresarla

Veo que Dryden te lo contó

Esta preocupado, piensa que estas siendo impulsivo – respondió Allen acercándose al ventanal. Fijo su mirada el la mujer que caminaba cerca de la fuente.

¿Tú también lo crees?

Si, lo creo – regreso su mirada azul – ella no te ha dicho que quiere regresar, y sinceramente, la veo feliz aquí – dijo dando una palmada en la espalda de su amigo y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el exterior – no cometas tonterías Van. Se que retrazaste un par de días mas la ceremonia.

Van asintió con la cabeza.

¿Ella lo sabe?

No, se lo diré mas tarde.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoO

La tarde había caído con rapidez. Según la perspectiva de Hitomi los días empezaban a ser más cortos, y comenzaba a enfriar mucho más. Van se había ausentado por un par de horas con la excusa de que tenia que ir a firmar algunos arreglos de exportación con el país vecino. Lo había visto distraído y pensativo, quizás sea por la boda y estaba nervioso.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que volteara rápidamente.

Hola - saludo con una sonrisa.

¡Van! – corrió para recibirlo. Lo abrazo y beso sus labios.- tardaste mucho.

Lo siento – se disculpo y alejo un poco su cuerpo- fue mas complicado de lo que pensaba.

Te perdono – dijo y volvió a darle un beso.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación.

¿Estas contenta? – soltó la pregunta tranquilo y serio.

Hitomi estudio su rostro y sonrió frunciendo el entrecejo.

Claro, mucho, tú sabes que soy muy feliz contigo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Solo quería saberlo – medito un momento para continuar – ¿si algo te molestara me lo dirías verdad?

Ahm.. Si – respondió confundida - ¿por…?

Tengo que decirte algo.

¿Si? ¿Que es? – pregunto animada.

Se ha retrazado un par de días mas la ceremonia – confeso serio.

¿Y por que? – le miro algo perturbada- ¿ Hay algún problema?.

Nada que no se pueda arreglar – había dicho mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura.

Hitomi sonrió.

Me alegra.

Van tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso lentamente, pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca. Ella lo acepto sin oponerse.

Ya es tarde – susurro ella, mientras él besaba su cuello y trataba de subir su falda.

Espero que no te importe.

No – sonrió.

Esta noche, la pasare contigo – afirmo el Riuyin.

Como si de una pluma se tratase, Van tiro de la castaña y la tomo entre sus brazos, elevándola por el aire y llevándola a la cama. A la que deposito con delicadeza sobre las sabanas color crema. La oji verde contemplo sorprendida el cambio de ambiente que se estaba dando ante sus ojos.

¿D- de verdad?

Si.

Beso su cuello muy despacio, mientras sus manos recorrían los redondeados hombros femeninos. Hitomi acaricio su suave cabellara oscura. Él subió sus labios a los ajenos, sorprendiéndola con la urgencia que pedía sus besos.

Van abrió con urgencia el camisón liso y semi transparente que cubría el cuerpo de la mujer. Su boca recorría con deleite su cuerpo semi desnudo. Sus manos bajaban muy despacio lo que sobraba de tela. Sus labios bajaron por su cuello y tomo su tiempo para deleitarse con cada pecho, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban por la entrepierna y se introducían en ella.

Hitomi soltó un pequeño gemido de placer al sentirlo acariciarla tan hábilmente. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su mente comenzaba a nublarse. Nunca la había tocado y besado con tanta urgencia como lo hacia en estos momentos. Abrió sus labios jalando el poco aire que podía y que le permitía los exigentes labios del samurai. Sintió una leve presión en su entrepierna y caricias poco cariñosas, pero no le importo, estaba disfrutándolo, estaba realmente excitada con la forma en que la estaba poseyendo. Era un lado de Van que no conocía, muy pasional y arrebatado. El rey se separo por unos segundos para tirar la ropa que traía puesta y volver a posarse sobre ella.

Gimió al sentirlo separar sus piernas he introducirse en ella sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Se aferro a su cuello tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Él la tomo por las caderas y comenzó un ritmo con mucho frenesí. Ella dejo caer el cuerpo en un momento de pasión, sus puños estaban llenos de sabanas; su labios estaban muy rojos he hinchados por sus besos; su reparación era irregular y pesada; su cuerpo le dolía y sentía con cada fibra de su ser que se le partía en dos. Enredó sus piernas en las caderas del hombre sobre ella y empujo con ellas su cuerpo.

Ambos temblaban de pasión, sus cuerpos estaban perlados por pequeñas capaz de sudor. Sus cuerpos se relajaron al mismo tiempo y la pasión se esfumo, para dejar paso a leves caricias y pequeños y tiernos besos.

Me- me gusto, mucho – confeso cansada la oji verde, que era acomodada por el Riuyin a su lado.

Te amo – dijo besando su frente. Hitomi cerró sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño - Te amo y te extrañare.

Mientras, él observaba por los cristales aquella luna que seria su cruz y su sufrimiento por toda su vida.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoO

¡El quinto! Me tarde mucho, no tenia la inspiración correcta, tenia que darle un giro inesperado a la historia, no podía ser todo amor felicidad jaja espero haya quedado bien y no haya sido muy brusco el cambio.

¡Dejen sus comentarios! ¡Ah! ¡Y gracias por leer a esta humilde escritora!


	6. Chapter 6

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS VI Xx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Oh! ¡Vamos, pruébatelo!

Pero no me gusta mucho Millerna, quiero deslumbrar a Van, no a medio reino –se quejaba Hitomi. Esa mañana se habían tomado el día para elegir el vestido que seria confeccionado para la deslumbrante boda real. La cual seria realizada en un par de días. Si es que no se volvía atrasar la ceremonia. Ya eran varias ocasiones que se posponía. Y era un mes de su estancia en Fanelia.

Vamos, no esta tan mal – sonreía la rubia.

¡Como que no esta mal! A Van le dará un infarto si me ve salir así – se miro en el enorme espejo del pequeño cuarto contiguo- parece mas un negligé que un vestido – se volvió a quejar, no en definitiva no usaría ese y se lo quito –

A mi me gusto, eres muy delgada y te queda estupendo – opino muy emocionada.

Otro por favor – pidió ignorando el comentario, sacando la mano con el vestido, si se le podía llamar vestido a ese pedazo de tela.

A Van le encantara- volvió a insistir.

Claro, me pedirá el divorcio antes de poder llegar al altar – se quejo.

La modista abrió la cortina para dejar pasar a la oji verde. Se subió en un banquito, para medir su cintura y el largo de la falda. Mientras otra joven le mostraba las finas telas a la Reina de Astoria.

Me agrada esta tela, es muy sedosa - cometo acariciando la tela con la blanca mano - ¿tú que opinas Hitomi?.

Me gusta - afirmo volteando a ver la tela – aun que no tengo la menor idea de cómo quiero el vestido. – suspiro cansada – esto es muy difícil.

Millerna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

¿Y, sabes por que se ha retrazado tanto la boda? Ha este paso quedaras en cinta antes de aceptar los votos - le miro con picardía al mirar la cara completamente roja de su amiga.

¡Cállate! – se alarmo bajando del banquito para acercarse a la rubia – Millerna, no me gustaría que todo mundo supiera la relación que Van y yo tenemos en la intimidad.- le miro- Y no, solo se lo que me ha dicho Van, ha tenido varios asuntos fuera de Fanelia y eso hace que retrace mas la boda – suspiro y regreso al banquito, donde la esperaba con una sonrisa la modista exclusiva de la Reina de Astoria – Me dice que prefiere arreglar todo, para que no lo interrumpan cuando este conmigo.

Ya veo – contesto, dejando a un lado las bonitas y llamativas telas – bueno, pero eso tiene arreglo, además como tu dijiste una vez, no piensas regresar con los tuyos.

Exacto, no regresare – confirmo la castaña seria –. Aunque debo admitir que pienso mucho en mis amigos y que no he descubierto como comunicarme con ellos.

¿Cierto, como vas con eso? ¿Le has contado a Van? , quizás el podría ayudarte, ¿no lo crees?

Hitomi medito por unos momentos mirando a través del cristal.

No, realmente no lo veo necesario, encontrare el modo y si no, pues, de todos modos se que están bien y ellos saben que estoy mucho mejor aquí, que fingiendo una vida que no era para mi. – sonrió sin temor alguno de sus palabras y saco un largo y profundo suspiro.

Millerna le miro admirando su valor, si ella dejara Astoria… Bueno alguna vez estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo por un amor juvenil, el caballero Schezar ocasionaba eso y más. Pero estaba segura que lo extrañaría después de un tiempo.

En el caso de su amiga era distinto, no se encontraban separados por pedazos de tierra o por montañas que dividían una nación, si no, por mundos y si lo pensaba, quizás por dimensiones… Además era infeliz en su mundo sin la parte de sus ser que le correspondía, entones creo que valía mucho la pena estar justo ahí. Se merecía ser feliz ¿no?

Eres valiente, te admiro amiga – confeso con una sonrisa.

¿Lo crees? – desvió su mirada verde a la azul.

Claro que lo creo, eres valiente, fuerte, lista – la rubia sonrió y Hitomi regreso la sonrisa agradeciendo su cumplido.

Sabes, lo único que me podría arrepentir es de no estar en una boda. – confeso algo triste.

¿Boda? ¿Quien se casara?

Mi amiga Yukari, bueno, aun no estaba comprometida, pero se que muy pronto mi superior le pediría matrimonio.

¡Ah! vaya.

Te contare su historia – dijo animada.

La modista seguía midiendo y metiendo alfileres por todos lados. Millerna escuchaba con atención el comienzo de la larga historia. Podía ver que había un gran cariño por su gente y más por su amiga de la Luna Fantasma. Contó, como se habían conocido el primer día de escuela y como no se habían separado desde entonces. También como llego a conocer a su primer amor de juventud, que con el tiempo se convirtió en su amigo.

Vaya, así que estabas enamorada de él

Si, el superior Amano iba a irse y yo quería pedirle mi primer beso, así que cuando salí corriendo - sonrió al recordar el momento que vio frente a ella a un joven que apareció de la nada y la tomo por sorpresa – llego Van y ahí comenzó todo.

¿Pero, como es que tú amiga termino con él, si a ti te gustaba? – pregunto intrigada.

Ah, bueno, ella nunca me confeso que le gustaba, hasta que regrese a mi mundo lo supe todo – cerro sus ojos recordando el momento bajo en túnel – Yukari lo quería mas que yo, y lo mejor es que no lo supe teniendo mis visiones – sonrió – lo supe por su comportamiento, no se como no me di cuenta antes.

Quizás, por que estabas perdidamente enamorada de él y no veías más que tus propias necesidades – dijo la rubia, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Hitomi asintió.

Si, y prefería que ellos estuvieran juntos, a mi lo que me importaba era regresar junto a Van. – confeso sonrojada. Millerna soltó una carcajada.

Mi laidy, esta listo – llamo la joven a un costado.

Perfecto- asintió la rubia contenta de lo que veía.

¡Me encanta! – exclamo emocionada – quedara hermoso cuando terminen de coserlo por completo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Y bien?

¿Bien? – pregunto dudoso - ¿ a que te refieres?

Vamos, ya han pasado semanas y aun no le has preguntado – repuso tomando un sorbo de la oscura bebida - ¿piensas que no se dará cuenta? ¿Qué no empezara a formarse ideas?. No es tonta, ten por seguro que en estos momentos lo hace. Has puesto excusas, muchas, y lo peor es que no te has armado de valor y ser honesto con ella – movió su mano en círculos, agitando el liquido que ahí reposaba – la fecha ya paso, alguien comentara el por que su majestad aun no ha mandado alguna invitación y Hitomi se enfurecerá enserio.

Si, pero cuando quiero hablar de ello, no encuentro las palabras apropiadas. Se le ve tan feliz y entusiasmada – dijo volteando con brusquedad el rostro, para posar su mirada en un punto perdido – que logra hacerme pensar que esta realmente feliz – cerro sus ojos soltando un suspiro- o solo esta fingiendo para no lastimarme.

No creo que ella finja, y si lo hace, vaya que lo hace muy bien – le miro frunciendo el ceño – el único que esta pensando cosas raras eres tú Van.

Dryden tiene razón, ves problemas donde no los hay – comento Allen a una orilla de la habitación – debes apresurarte antes que se entere por otra boca y ocasione un verdadero lió – hizo un pausa- tanto ella como tú han esperado este momento, no lo arruines pensando cosas que ni Hitomi piensa.

Estoy de acuerdo con Allen – se le unió el Rey de Astoria – por el momento, hay otro asunto que tratar, la hija de Rey Yaire contrae matrimonio y estamos cordialmente invitados – hizo una pausa mirando en dirección del riuyin – sugiero que antes de esto ya este arreglado este problema. Van asintió. Aunque no supiera por donde empezar, para no hacer mas doloroso la separación y no lastimarla. Y a él en el proceso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¿Hitomi? ¿Eres tú?_

_¿Por qué no te has aparecido en mis sueños?_

_Tengo tantas cosas que contarte._

_¡Yukari! !Yukari, aquí! – _Hitomi corría por un sendero lleno de hierba. Sus pies la impulsaban a donde se escuchaba la voz, pero entre mas se acercaba, mas lejana se escuchaba su amiga.

_¡Hay algo maravilloso que tengo que decirte! –_continuaba aquella voz muy entusiasmada.

_¡Espera, pronto llegare, solo un momento! _– el sendero termino y vio una figura al final de este. Su sonrisa se ensancho y estiro su mano para poder tocarla. Pero fue inútil al momento se desvaneció y Hitomi despertó.

Estuve muy cerca – sonrió cubriéndose el rostro con unas cuantas lagrimas- la próxima vez me veras y me contaras eso tan maravilloso que paso – repitió entusiasmada las palabras que oyó de su boca.

Suspiro y se quedo un momento pensando en su sueño. Se estiro y se acomodo en su almohada. Se sentía sola, Van no había ido a dormir con ella en la ultima semana, lo veía muy esquivo, y algo retraído, quizás el papel de ser un Rey pensó ella. Su mente se volvió a despejar y salio de la cama dispuesta a caminar por el jardín. Aun era temprano, lo sabia, por los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban por su venta.

Un paseo mañanero no le haría mal a nadie, y menos a ella, que dejo de hacer desde… bueno hace tiempo, que no tomaba nuevamente el hábito de las caminatas. Tomo un improvisado pantalón de Van y una playera, si, se vería mal caminado con ropas que no eran muy apropiadas y mucho menos sabiendo que eran de caballero.

La playera que usualmente usaba para salir a caballo le quedaba algo holgada pero no se quejo, después el pantalón, seria un reto mantenerlo en su lugar, pensó, mientras lo subía por sus piernas y descubrió con agrado que tenia una cinta al frente para ser ajustado, después el calzado y se dispuso salir del cuarto.

-------------------------------------

¿Hace cuanto que no corría? - Pensó por quinta vez mientras se volvía a detener para jalar aire a sus pulmones – Hitomi tienes una pésima condición, el superior Amano se reiría de ti si te viera exhausta y sin poder dar un paso mas – se recrimino soltando una risita – hasta Van se burlo.

Si, lo recuerdo – dijo la voz a su espalda.

Hitomi soltó un suspiro y levanto el rostro. Lo sentía arder.

¡Si, no lo olvido!- se quejo algo molesta- si, no olvido tu risa al verme casi morir.

Exageras – dijo con una linda sonrisa

Se que he perdido condición – miro a Van levantar una ceja – ¡BIEN! ¡Se que he perdido MUCHA condición! – Van sonrió – si, ríete, pero se hacer otras cosas.

Vaya que si – afirmo con una risita de lado y una mirada que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Vaya que no estaba en duda de las habilidades de su mujer. ¡Dios! Que linda se veía ahí parada con su ropa puesta, sonrojada y jadeando. Si no decía algo, terminaría arrastrándola a su dormitorio -¿Así? – pregunto dudoso y divertido - ¿Dime, como que?

Como cocinar – hablo emocionada – ¿sabes? Te vas a casar con alguien que sabe hacer platillos muy ricos – Hitomi continuo hablando emocionada de lo que podría y no hacer para él. Van dejo de escuchar cuando dijo _"te vas a casar" _ese era el problema ¿se iba a casar? ¿Se podría?

Hitomi –le interrumpió – quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Si, ¿de que se trata? – pregunto ladeando su bello rostro.

Van la miro admirado de la ternura de sus ojos y su piel pálida, ahora algo sonrojada por el ejercicio.

¿Como vas con el vestido? ¿Por fin sabes como será? – idiota, idiota se dijo.

Hitomi sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

¡Van, deberías verlo, es hermoso!- llevo sus palmas al pecho del hombre - es así como pensé que seria, Millerna tuvo la paciencia necesaria para ayudarme.

Bien – le miro con ternura- ahora tenemos un compromiso. Si no lo has olvidado hoy salimos hacia el reino de Yaire.

No lo he olvidado, tomare un baño – le miro, he hizo un pequeña pausa - Van ¿Existe algún problema, algo que quieras decirme?

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – miro serio a la mujer.

Las últimas semanas te he notado distante conmigo, siento como si quisieras decirme algo y al momento cambias de parecer – hablaba mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho bien formado del riuyin. Temía formular la siguiente pregunta, pero, quizás eso seria el problema. Levanto su rostro y llevo aire a sus pulmones-¿Existe un problema con nuestra unión? ¿Acaso no es bien aceptada?

¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?! – pregunto tomándola por los hombros -¿Alguien te ha ofendido? ¡Dímelo!

Negó con la cabeza - Es solo que se ha retrazado tanto y por motivos que, perdón, pero dudo que sean verdaderos, que pensé que estaba ocasionando problemas por no pertenecer a tu mundo- hizo otra pausa examinado el rostro de Van – no se de las leyes que rigen Gaea y pues…

¡Hitomi! – llamo energético

S-si – respondió asustada.

No quiero que empieces a formarte cosas dentro de tu cabeza, ¿entendiste? – le advirtió algo enojado.- Si, ya se lo habían dicho, no era tonta y se estaba dando cuenta del asunto.

Si, perdóname -se disculpó agachando su rostro avergonzado. Había mentido la pata, se repetía mentalmente.

Escúchame- tomo su rostro y lo levanto – no existe ningún problema con lo que se refiere a nuestra unión, nadie se opone, de echo todos están felices de ello – suspiro- y si alguien se opusiera, aun así me casaría contigo, con o sin su consentimiento . ¿Lo entendiste?

Hitomi asintió con la cabeza mas relajada.

Iré a mi habitación a arreglarme – dijo y se alejo no muy convencida, algo, algo no iba bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Crusade iba volando por las altas montañas que dividían Astoria con Freid, el clima había mejorado sobremanera, ya no hacia tanto frió como en los últimos días. Para ella eso era bueno, pues en Gaea si que era algo duro el invierno. Nada comparado con la Tierra, amaba la nieve, pero ahí se podría congelar.

Miraba el paisaje por una de las ventas de su cuarto improvisado dentro de la nave, esa seria su alcoba durante un día mas. No se quejaba, Van estaba con ella compartiendo habitación.

Volvió a observar el nuevo Crusade vaya que lo habían cambiado, ahora estaba un poco mas amueblado, mas amplio ¿y por que no decirlo? mas limpio. Vaya que se habían esmerado en innovarlo, era de su agrado.

Hitomi – llamo una voz conocida y muy caballerosa- ¿Puedo pasar?

¡Adelante! – se apresuro a contestar y levantarse para recibirlo – me alegra saber que por fin tengo el honor de contar con la presencia del caballero Allen– se quejo cruzando sus manos – ¿que fortuna hizo que vinieras a mí? – él sonrió ante tanta formalidad.

Su majestad – se inclino- futuro esposo, futuro padre de sus hijos, el que conocemos como Van, es un obsesionado por dejar todo en perfectas condiciones – se quejo llevándose una mano a la altura del cinto donde sujetaba el mago de su espada.

La oji verde sonrió ante la inmensa verdad.

Allen, he tenido muchos deseos de poder hablar contigo un momento – dijo mientras se acercaba con una inmensa sonrisa y tomaba sus manos entre las de ella – no hemos podido hablar mucho desde que llegue.

Si, pero si quieres quejarte díselo a tu futuro Rey – se defendió y dejo ser conducido por ella hasta una cómoda silla a un lado de la ventana, donde la tarotista estaba antes de que él llamara a la puerta.- lo siento, he tenido muchas ocupaciones. Ser el guardia de los Fanel cuesta mucho trabajo – Ella asintió.

Déjame decirte de nuevo, que me da gusto que estés aquí con nosotros- acaricio el dorso femenino- Tu presencia a traído mucho alivio a la vida tan caótica que Van se estaba formando.

Y él a traído paz a la mía – agrego con firmeza.

¿Eres feliz? me refiero a que ¿Eres feliz estando aquí, sin regresar a tu tierra, con los tuyos?

Lo soy, mi hogar es Gaea, donde esta mi corazón y los míos, también son ustedes – respondió si titubear.

Me llena de felicidad saberlo – sonrió. Allen estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto, saber si las dudas que su amigo de batalla se formaba eran del todo ciertas – dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar a la luna fantasma – hizo una pausa mirando el rostro perturbado de la oji verde -¿lo harías?

¿Por que me preguntas eso Allen? No entiendo.

Solo tengo curiosidad, yo en tu lugar no sabría que hacer, lejos de mi hogar que me vio nacer, de las personas que compartieron gran parte de mi juventud…solo digo que si tuviera la oportunidad – respondió de lo mas natural.

No

¿Cómo?

No, no lo haría, deje a mis mejores amigos en la Tierra – prosiguió -Los amo, pero, ellos no podían darme lo que me hacia falta. No sabes lo que es sentir que amas a alguien y no poder estar juntos cuando quieras. Anhelas cada momento a su lado, y te sientes miserable al no poder verlo. Querer sentir una caricia, un abrazo, un beso, su voz por la noche, sentirse protegida- agacho el rostro recordando todos los dolores del mundo – no, ya no quiero sentir eso – susurro llevando su mano al pecho, oprimiendo la punzada de dolor que volvía cuando recordaba.

¿Hitomi? – llamo al ver el pálido rostro de su amiga – ¿te sientes bien? ¿Hitomi? Perdóname si te perturbe.

La oji verde salio de su trance, y negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

Estoy bien, solo que recordar no me causa mucha satisfacción – sonrió sin sonreír.

Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí importunarte con mis comentarios – se disculpó y tomo su mano para posar un beso en ella.

Esto ya me había pasado antes – hablo sin tomar atención a la disculpa del caballero- si, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando estaba en mi habitación, sentí el mismo dolor.

¿Que dolor? – pregunto dudoso -¿Te duele algo?.

El dolor que acabo de sentir, aquí- señalo el centro de su pecho – cuando estaba sola y no soportaba la idea de que Van de dejara sola. Empecé a crearme una especie de campo, para no escuchar, ni ver, solo quería dormir y que nadie me molestara – hizo una pausa- una noche que estaba desesperada solo desee no despertar y dormí mucho, mucho tiempo, no se cuanto, solo se que me sentí muy bien.

Allen le miraba algo intranquilo y no sabía por que, pero lo inquietaba mucho.

Pero después Yukari como siempre llego y me despertó, empezó a gritar que había dormido por dos días enteros –hizo un mueca de disgusto al recordar la forma en como la había despertado - claro no le creí, nunca duermo tanto.

Allen sonrió sin sentirse cómodo de la recién confesión echa por su amiga. Se sentía intranquilo y no sabia el por que, quizás estaba demasiado cansado, agotado por su trabajo y eso le estaba provocando formar ideas erróneas respecto a la actual conversación, si, en definitiva necesitaba dormir, aunque fueran 5 horas.

Se levanto sin mucho entusiasmo de su asiento.

Bien su majestad – Hitomi se sonrojo ante el apelativo – me retiro, necesito descansar por unas horas, temo que mi juicio no sea muy bueno si sigo así – sonrió.

Allen, no me llames así, me haces sentir algo..algo incomoda – pido en un murmullo – somos amigos, tenemos mucho de conocernos y hemos pasado por cosas inimaginables ¿no es así? –Allen asintió –

Tanto, que hubieras sido mi esposa – se burlo ante el repentino sonrojo de Hitomi.

¡Allen Sherezar! ¿Acaso tendré que mandarte a una isla recóndita de Gaea? – dijo simulando enojo, llevando sus manos a su cintura.

¡Vaya! Pero si hasta en eso te pareces a Van, ¿tan rápido te esta infectando de su mal genio? – se burlo regalándole una sonrisa encantadora – pronto tendremos dictadores en vez de reyes – Hitomi se le unió soltando una risita que se escucho por todo el cuarto de la nave.

Mañana a primera hora estaremos cruzando la frontera de Soren, te sugiero que descanses – sugirió el rubio acercándose a la puerta - estoy seguro que Millerna querrá salir de compras en cuanto aterricemos.

¿Es muy grande la ciudad Allen?

El caballero detuvo su caminar, guardo silencio y llevo una mano al mentón - pues, es muy parecida a Astoria - concluyo con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas, como lo había dicho Allen la noche pasada, era como mirar a una Astoria.

La salida con Millerna había sido toda una aventura, aunque para ella era normal ver tanta gente, Japón era muy parecido y esquivar a multitudes se le daba bien.

Sus compras habían sido muy buenas, no se caracterizaba por ser alguien compulsiva en las compras, de hecho casi nunca lo hacia y cuando Yukari la invitaba siempre terminaba cansada y esperándola cerca de una banquita hasta que su amiga se cansara y regresara. Solo compraba lo indispensable, era practica, necesitaba algo iba y lo compraba y listo, no buscaba mas.

Pero había tantas cosas tan bellas, que no quería dejarlas ahí tan solas, sin ella. Se había dicho que seria un desperdicio haber caminado toda la mañana para no comprar. Pasaron de puesto en puesto, siempre llevándose una o dos cosas. La escolta que llevaban se rindió y espero en una esquina sin quitar la mirada de ellas-

Hitomi sonrió ante la imagen de la pobre mujer agotada, se estiro en su mullida cama y recordó su llegada a estas tierras.

Su llegada había provocado revuelto entre los habitantes, todos querían conocer a la que había hecho que el Rey de Fanelia se rindiera ante el matrimonio. Habían escuchado hablar de la chica que no era de ese mundo, que tenía los ojos de una visionaria y una fuerza mística que había hecho que Zaibach desapareciera de Gaea.

El recibimiento fue encantador, todos se habían portado con ella de una manera solemne, tanto que se abochornaba de tanto elogio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Su majestad Fanel – saludo el hombre mayor, haciendo una reverencia a lo que Van respondió con otra – que hermosa es su prometida, las historias no le hacen merito._

_Rey Fayre Ashir – saludo y regreso su mirada a su prometida – si, no le hacen justicia. Hitomi Kanzaki –pronunció su nombre y tomo su mano para acercarla a su lado –pronto Hitomi de Fanel._

_Es un honor tenerla con nosotros Mi lady –tomo el dorso de su mano y beso su guante azul-_

_Muchas gracias –contesto sintiéndose abochornada por la actitud de aquel hombre- le agradezco sus amables palabras hacia mi persona._

_Su majestad es muy humilde – sonrió el hombre maduro- su fututo esposo no dejara que mienta._

_Hitomi volteo su rostro para mirar a Van, el sonreía divertido._

_¡El rey y la reina de Astoria!- grito el guardia._

_¡Que honor tan grande sus Excelencias!, me honra contar con su presencia.- saludo el Rey de Fayre- la tercera hija de mi amigo y reina de Astoria, tan bella como siempre. _

_Me halaga su comentario su majestad – agradeció Millerna con una linda sonrisa._

_Claro que no, solo digo la verdad, Astoria goza de contar con una mujer hermosa- hizo una pausa y miro con detenimiento a las dos mujeres- ¡si yo fuera mas joven!._

_¡Padre! – dijo exaltada su bella hija a su lado. Los presentes sonrieron ante la persona amable que tenían como anfitrión._

_Me halaga que pronuncie tan ciertas palabras a mi reina- pronuncio Dryden a un costado de su esposa- me preocupare cuando intente robármela, su majestad._

_El Señor soltó una profunda carcajada._

_No se preocupe, esta bien con usted, soy muy viejo para la dama- sonrió besando el dorso de la delgada mano de la rubia - Los jóvenes deben estar con jóvenes._

_Hitomi sonrió, había pensado que al estar frente a otro Rey tendría que comportarse con la más alta disciplina, no podría comportarse como lo hacia con Dryden y Millerna. Pero al verlo tan alegre, se relajo. _

_Miro a su hija- hermosa- pensó Hitomi, vaya que en Gaea existían mujeres muy bellas- regreso la mirada a Van- si ella no hubiera regresado, él se abría casado con ella, o quizás con alguna otra exótica belleza. Pero para su desgracia había regresado, así que ni pensaran en acercarse a él._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hitomi volvió a estirarse entre las sabanas de seda. Miro el techo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Casi dos meses y no había podido verlos- cerro sus ojos y sintió sus ojos calientes- si, quería verlos..

Pensé que aun dormías.

No, ya no tengo mucho sueño – contesto sentándose y secando algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Van detuvo su caminar para mirarla con detenimiento

Lloraste- afirmo serio.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – solo tuve un sueño, eso es todo.

Ah, ¿y se puede saber de que? – pregunto mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento a su lado y terminaba de secar sus ojos. Hitomi sonrió.

Claro, de mi amiga – recapacito un momento – una de mis mejores amigas.

Ya veo – acaricio su mejilla – la extrañas.

Por unos momentos el silencio gobernó el reconfortante ambiente de la habitación. El samurai se perdió en los ojos verdes de la mujer que amaba y seguiría amando siempre. Guardo en su memoria cada detalle de ella. Recordaría la textura de su piel, la ternura de su mirar, y su alma siempre reconocería la suya como alma gemela, donde fuera que la encontrara.

Los extrañas mucho – Van dijo en un susurro- los extrañas…

¿Van? – llamo Hitomi tomando el rostro moreno- Te amo – le dio un beso e hizo una pausa- hace un tiempo te quería pedir un favor.

Van sintió que su corazón se movía violentamente. Era el momento que había estado evitando durante esos días. Aunque siempre se preguntaba cuando le pediría que la regresara y para su infortunio había escogido ese momento.

¿Dime?

Bueno primero, quiero confesar algo- Hitomi se acomodo en la cama. Van trago saliva- hace unas semanas he estado soñando con mis amigos y..

Continua – dijo lo más tranquilo posible.

Pues no he podido entablar una conversación con ellos…Yo quería saber.. bueno, si no es mucha molestia y claro si estas de acuerdo que yo…

…¿Van, puedo pasar? ...

……..

….¿Van?..

Un momento, en seguida salgo Allen – Van sintió un peso enorme en el alma, estaba a punto de escuchar de los labios de Hitomi que quería regresar.

Es mejor que vayas, quizá es importante- sonrió la oji verde.

Pero ¿Qué querías pedirme? – pregunto tomando mucho valor, sabiendo de ante mano cual era su petición.

Te lo diré más al rato, no es muy urgente, de verdad, ve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?

Para nada, solo estábamos conversando, solo eso- contesto serio.

Estas muy serio ¿Peleaste con ella? ..o quizás le dijiste…

No – hizo una pausa sin detener su paso – me pedirá que le regrese a la Luna Fantasma.

Allen detuvo su caminar sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella le pediría tal cosa?.. ¿Pero, que no estaba feliz? ¿Van había tenido razón todo el tiempo?. Entonces los únicos que estaban engañados eran Dryden y él.

¿Ella.. Hitomi te lo pidió? – pregunto sorprendido.

Van se detuvo, suspiro y giro su cuerpo.

No.

¿No?...¿Pero…? – dijo confundido.

Pero lo hará- respondido serio

Un momento, ¿como diablos sabes eso, si no te lo ha dicho? – dijo irritado.

Por que lo hará, los extraña, ella me lo dijo – suspiro llevando su mano a sus largos cabellos negros – si, así será y no podré hacer nada.

Van, como tu amigo, digo que estas muy equivocado, y si pudiera golpearte en este momento lo haría.

Lo se – Van sonrío – pero así son las cosas.

Van – llamo el rubio serio – eres un idiota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esta mañana hable con Van.

¿Enserio? – Pregunto Millerna- ¿de que?

De mis sueños, bueno, no pude contar con detalle lo que quería pedirle. – contesto Hitomi emocionada.

¡Ah! por fin pedirás ayuda – suspiro- y de paso deberías contarle el por que has estado distraída estos días.

¡Si! Eso haré.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué pasara? ¿Lo saben? Por que yo no tengo ni la menor idea.

¡¡Hola!! Sorry, creo que me demore mucho en actualizar, pero tenia muchas dudas en como debería ser continuado jaja…¿díganme, que les pareció?...ya saben que hacer Review!! Así me emociono mas para actualizar: P. besos y gracias.

andrea potter-black

LADY

Aglae

yubima-chan

ayame-li

TithaHardyGirl

vancarter


	7. Chapter 7

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS VII Xx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando la noche callo bajo los cielos de Yaire, las luces del reino fueron encendidas. La bella ciudad que yacía a sus pies, dejaba lucir todo su esplendor. Luces iluminaban las calles hermosamente.

El palacio lucia sus estandartes por todos lados, orgullosos de su país. Dentro, se concentraba una multitud de la más fina clase de toda Gaea, solo para dar sus bendiciones a la linda hija del Señor de esas tierras.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, todo ordenado, todo planeado y listo, como debía ser en esos momentos. Soldados de alto rango ocupaban sus puestos dentro del palacio, exhibiendo su más pulcro uniforme y su imponente presencia. Flores ostentaban por cada rincón, dejando una fragancia de a su paso de frescura. Dos enormes jarrones de pie en la entrada del gran salón, daban la bienvenida a los invitados que se congregaban dentro, la cual también estaba cubierta por aquel bello aroma de flores recién cortada.

Todo aquello era deslumbrante, todo brillaba…Todos lo hacían.

Hitomi miraba cada detalle. Las damas de esa sala, eran realmente lindas, al principio pensó en encontrase con viejas señoras, tratando de casar a sus bellas hijas con el primer, apuesto y rico hombre que se les presentara. Y claro, quizá podrirá Van estar dentro de esa lista.

Con ese pensamiento se aferro al brazo de su compañero.

-¿Tienes miedo? – escucho decir.

Ella negó. Y siguió su inspección.

Trataría de no caerse o tirar algo encima de alguien. Si, no estaba siendo del todo honesta.. Estaba muy nerviosa. Miro a un lado, tratando de olvidar aquello, y observo a los Reyes de Astoria manejando la situación, como si fuera lo más normal de universo. Se puso más nerviosa. ¿Y si decía cosas imprudentes? o ¿cosas que a nadie le interesaran? O ¿se reía de más? Se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Te sientes bien? – volvió a escuchar.

Volvió a negar. Él soltó su agarre y la tomo por los hombres, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que se perdían en un punto lejano.

-¿Que tienes? -Insistió

-Yo..yo – tartamudeo intentando formar alguna palabra coherente en esos momentos culminantes- ¿y si te hago quedar mal?

Van frunció el seño, diciéndole con ese gesto "no me importa lo que los demás digan"

-Es que …

-..nada – termino la frase – solo se tú, no vinimos aquí a ganarnos a nadie, ni que te acepten como mi Reina. Yo soy el que tiene la última palabra ante ellos. Y si no les gusta, no me importa.

Hitomi sonrió ante aquel arranque de superioridad de su novio.

-Para eso eres el Rey ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto – afirmo, mirando hacia enfrente y regresando nuevamente sus bellos ojos sobre ella - ¿estas mejor?

-Si – esbozo una sonrisa, mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar.

-Bien, continuemos. Seguro varias de estar personas están ansiosas de saber de la chica de la Luna Fantasma.

-No me vayas a dejar sola – pidió rápido con ojos casi llorosos. Van le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – ¡Van! – chillo – promételo.

-Tratare de no dejarte sola, lo prometo.

-Eso no ayuda a mi nerviosismo – hizo un puchero de preocupación.

-Tranquilízate, estarás con Millerna y Dryden, no estarás sola en absoluto – le tranquilizo.

Hitomi volvió la mirada nuevamente por donde sus amigos se encontraban. Y volvió a hacer un puchero gracioso. En definitiva estaría sola en ese campo inexplorado por ella. Quizás pudiera esconderse, claro, primero se presentaría y en cuanto su "adorable" compañero la olvidara, se iría escabullendo entre los pilares que había dentro del salón, hasta salir...salir..!Pues a donde fuera menos ahí!. Al menos ese pensamiento le alegro, y seria su última carta para jugarla, si es que eso ocurría. Volvió a mirar a la rubia y al moreno, que platicaban animadamente sin prestar atención ABSOLUTAMENTE a nada de su alrededor. Suspiro resignada, en definitiva estaba sola en esto. Ya estaba mirando por donde seria más rápido huir.

-Su majestad – saludo una melodiosa voz a su lado. La castaña, regreso su mirada, y pudo apreciar a una mujer no menos de 30 años, muy bien conservada, que hacia un ligera reverencia a ambos.

-Su excelencia – saludo otro hombre unos pasos más adelante. Él era un hombre mayor, con mirada amable y rasgos finos y agradables. Van volvió a inclinar un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Ese hombre llevaba un turbante, de hecho sus ropas se parecían mucho a los que usaban los árabes. Relámete era muy llamativo. Pero ahí, todos llevaban ropas muy diferentes.

Es un gusto conocerla – saludo tomando la delicada mano femenina, depositando en ella un suave beso. Para después retirarse.

-Todo estará bien – animo Van.

Hitomi levanto la mirada fingiendo indiferencia a sus palabras. Estaba molesta, sabia que en la primera oportunidad, la abandonaría.

-¿Molesta?

-No – respondió simple.

La gente que había ahí, solo volteaba de lejos para observarla y hacer una reverencia. Eso le encanto, pues no se presentarían ante ella directamente. Bueno, al menos no por el momento.

-Si me permite – volvió a escuchar, y se percato que un joven, no menos de 28 años y muy apuesto, para que negarlo, se plantaba frente a su persona y se inclinaba para tomar su mano y besar con delicadeza. No pudo evitar sonreír halagada y sonrojada –

-Le..le permito – contesto algo tarde, pero contesto emocionada. Tal vez si se quedaría un poquito mas en esa fiesta. Pensó para si.

El joven apuesto, claro, como no verlo, seguía plantado ahí, sin quitar la mirada azul intenso de la verde. Volvió a sonreírle divertida. Bueno si, quizá estaba filtreando con aquel chico, apuesto, no hay que olvidarlo.

Miro rápidamente por el rabillo a un Van que levantaba una ceja, algo molesto. Sonrió para si.

-Su majestad – menciono aquel hombre apuesto, llevando una mano a su pecho e inclinando su rostro. Y regreso de nuevo a la chica – es un placer conocerla en persona, cuente conmigo como su fiel sirviente – dijo y volvió a tomar la mano femenina para depositar otro suave beso.

-¿Y, puedo saber cual es el nombre de mi nuevo sirviente? – pregunto divertida. Claro que no quería que ese..apuesto.. hombre le sirviera en nada..Volvió a mirarle y rectifico. O quizás si. Esbozo una leve sonrisa complacida, que fue percibida por Van, que se mantenía al margen de la situación. Claro, hasta que ese sujeto no se le lanzara y la besara.

-Lifthien de Cosfil, su excelencia.

-Señor Lifthien – dijo - es un placer conocer a personas tan amables.

-¿Seria un atrevimiento, preguntar por su nombre? – pregunto con una mirada soñadora.

Por supuesto que no - aclaro, sumamente divertida por aquella situación. Se preguntaba en que momento el Rey Dragón perdería la paciencia. Pues lo habían dejado en segundo plano de la conversación. De hecho, no le tomaban la más mínima atención- Hitomi Kanzaki.

-Un hermoso nombre, para una inolvidable mujer. – halago aquel atractivo hombre de 1.70 de estatura, cabello tan negro como la noche, piel pálida y unos ojos muy azules.

-Es muy amable en decírmelo – le sonrió. Así, pasaron escasos segundos frente a frente, sin mencionar nada.

-Señor de Cosfil –se escucho, sacándolos de su trance – si me permite.

-Majestad, por supuesto – se apresuro a decir, haciéndose a un lado. Sin antes dar una ultima mirada a la dama y sonreírle, y claro ella correspondió.

-¿Venganza?

-Si – respondió sin más, mientras caminaba contenta del triunfo adquirido.

Ahora lo pensaría cuatro veces antes de dejarla sola con aquella conquista que se había ganado por unos minutos. Y que estaba segura que la iba a estar rondando. Hitomi se aplaudió mentalmente.

-Cuando quieras puedes dejarme – le dijo con indiferencia.

-Quisieras – respondió también con fingida indiferencia.

Ahora, no pensaba quitarle ni un ojo de encima. La tendría pegada a él si era necesario, no pensaba perderla de vista ni un minuto, con aquel "caballero" rondándole. Sonrió para si, Hitomi jugo bien su carta. Volteo un poco su rostro y miro por el rabillo del ojo a ..ese sujeto, aun la miraba. Se maldijo. Llevo su mano que antes sostenía la femenina, para llevarla a su cintura, atrayéndola un poco más.

Hitomi sabia el cambio de actitud protectora que se estaba dando, sin voltear, sabía perfectamente que el señor Lifthien le seguía mirando.

-Estas conciente que puedo cometer asesinato, ¿verdad? – le comento.

-¿Lo harías? – pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Lo haría, si se te hubiera acercado un milímetro más – contesto seguro.

-Interesante.

-Ya no estés molesta – se rindió el moreno, ante la indiferencia de su mujer – estarás conmigo toda la velada, ¿contenta?

-¿Como debe ser?

-Como debe ser – concluyo.

Hitomi cambio su expresión seria por una alegre. Volteo y sonrió. Van suspiro, lo tenia, completamente lo tenia en sus manos, era su capricho. Lo que ella pidiera, lo haría sin poner pero alguno, aun siendo una tontería.

Van suspiro y Hitomi sonrió enredando sus brazos en el ante brazo de su pareja.

-¿Contenta? – volvió a preguntar.

-¡Mucho!

La velada paso sin mucho problema, como había prometido, no se había separado de ella ni un minuto. Y también era por que no quería verla cerca de aquel, List..Lit..¿o como era?. Bueno, aun podía observar como la miraba de vez en vez, y eso a Van obviamente no le gustaba y en repetidas ocasiones se ponía frente a ella.

Había sido presentada a toda la congregación ahí reunida, su mano y su cuello le dolían de tantos saludos y pequeñas reverencias ofrecidas. Gracias a Dios nunca cometió un error, recapacito… ¡BUENO! no sabia que ese era su verdadero nombre, era tan gracioso que no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que fue percibida por aquellas personas. Y que por obra espiritual había salido bien librada, tomando rápidamente de su copa y mirando hacia otro lado. Diciendo que algo divertido había ocurrido frente a ella.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-¡Millerna!- pensé que te habías perdido entre la multitud.

- Bueno, he estado platicando con algunas personas – acepto.

-¿Algunas?..- sonrió – si, me la he pasado bien – miro a Van- no me ha dejado en ningún momento.

Millerna los miro sin entender nada, pero no pregunto.

-Que bien – se alegro y miro a otro lado – si me disculpas – y se dirigió a ese lugar con pasos lentos, pero decididos.

-Ya se fue otra vez – se dijo – a Dryden es al que no he visto.

-Estará por ahí, hablando de sus cosas.. como Atlantis, lo conoces – contesto de lo mas normal, mirando a su anfitrión que le hacia una seña para que se acercara.

-Vamos Hitomi –llamo y la tomo por la cintura.

-Es un honor conocer por fin, a la dama de la Luna Fasntasma – se inclino – ¿sabe que es muy popular por aquí?

-Me doy una idea, gracias –era un hombre mayor, era algo regordete, amable por lo que podía ver en sus ojos cafés claros, sus barba estaba cubierta de canas, y vestía como aquel hombre al principio, con unas ropas Árabes.

-Garden, es mi mercader mas importante – menciono el Rey Fayre – y un hombre muy amable.

-El que espera que el Rey de Fanelia este interesado en mi trabajo – se apresuro a decir.

¿Así? – pregunto Hitomi.

-El señor – señalo al robusto hombre – tiene uno de los más prósperos negocios de pescadería en toda Gaea.

-¡Ah! –Comerciante - le dijo.

-Así es mi señora, pero no solo es el mar mi negocio – le aseguro - tengo una finca de bayas, ¡las bayas mas ricas de este Reino!

-¡Oh! – exclamo Hitomi impresionada.

-De hecho, el vino que ahora estas tomando, pertenece a la cosecha de su finca – menciona Van.

Hitomi levanto su copa y la miro.

-¡Esta muy rico!

-¡Oh! La futura Reina, me ha halagado- se emociono - Es todo un honor y placer, saber que le ha gustado.

-No es nada, digo la verdad, me ha gustado mucho – le dijo. De hecho le había gustado bastante, tanto así, que llevaba alrededor de cinco copas encima.

-Favor que me hace. Ahora, tengo que convencer a su fututo marido de hacer un buen negocio. Así podría usted gozar de los mejores placeres.- comento aquel simpático señor.

Hitomi sintió que sus mejillas ardían. _Tonta,_ pensó- De esos placeres no se refería. Esos, ya te los daba Van. ¡Que mente tienes Hitomi!

Ellos siguieron platicando gustosamente, ella mientras, observaba todo nuevamente, la música que antes había sido discretamente baja y agradable, habían comenzado a formar parejas en el centro de la pista. Dejándose escuchar una melodía, que si bien Hitomi no sabia mucho de buena música, al menos se percato que se trataba de un vals.

Ella lo había bailado con Allen alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo y le había costado horrores acoplarse, pero al final lo había logrado.

Las faldas largas se dejaban lucir, dando vueltas en la pista que relucía como espejo, pensó vagamente, que podrían resbalar si no eran expertos. Ella al menos si.

Apoyo su cuerpo en una linda baranda de piedra, se deleito mirando y escuchando la dulce melodía. Observo a Millerna que también bailaba. Y ella bailo con las demás personas ahí abajo. La música paro y ella sonrió complacida.

Su mirada se dirigió a una esquina y se llevo una sorpresa ver que, unos llamativos ojos azules la miraban de lejos. Se sobresalto y luego saludo con un incline de cabeza. El caballero, recibió gustoso el saludo y regreso propiamente el suyo, e invito a bajar para bailar.

A ella le recorrió un escalofrió que ocasiono que se pusiera derecha, muy derecha. Volteo con cierta cautela para ver de donde provenía aquella vibra y trago saliva.

Van, miraba seriamente aquella esquina, sus ojos antes carmín, ahora brillaban rojos de ira. Estaba muy serio, muy enfadado.

-Quisiera saber a que se dedica esa persona…-hablo muy bajo y lento, tanto que daba miedo.

-¡Van! – chillo – no...

- ¡Ah! es un joven muy prometedor – hablo aquel mercader – tiene una finca a las orillas de Yaire, su familia es acaudalada, le gusta inventar cosas sorprendentes…¿por que? ¿Esta interesado en ayudarlo?

Van estiro sus labios, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Ayudarlo? ….- dijo sarcástico - _Arruinarlo_ – pensó.

-¡Van! – la tarotista exigía su atención. Ya le había llamado dos veces y no despegaba su vista de aquel bendito lugar -¡Van! – tironeo de su manga.

-¿Si…cariño? – hablo de nuevo, perdido en si.

-Van, ¿podemos bailar? – pidió y se disculpo con los otros dos hombres. Los que no tuvieron ningún problema. Llevo aquel hombre casi a tirones, negándose a apartar la mirada.

- No hizo nada…

-..Te miro – afirmo.

- Todos aquí me han mirado – dijo con mucha verdad.

- Es diferente - contesto el riuyin apretando sus puños irritado, dirigiendo su mirada fuego a otro extremo.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo me esta mirando? – pregunto divertida. Estaba muy celoso.

- ...como.. lo hago yo …-respondió mas irritado.

- ¿Como lo haces tú..?

-...Con deseo – hablo bajito

Hitomi se sintió feliz, no por que aquel hombre se imaginara con ella en la cama. Si no por que Van la miraba así.

-Me alegro – soltó.

-¡¡QUE!! – regreso su mirada violentamente a su novia.

-¿Me miras con deseo? – pregunto .Detuvo su caminar por la extensa escalera por donde anteriormente había subido, para poder abrazarlo.

-Hitomi, sabes que esto me pone mal – le rodeo por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, yo tuve la culpa, lo mire mas de lo necesario – se disculpó. Y beso sus labios fugazmente.- ¿Me perdonas?

Van exhalo aire pesado de sus pulmones, no muy complacido en detener su furia.

-¿Si?.. No quiero que amanezca muerto en un rincón desconocido de Gaea – se burlo – no se lo merece. Mi conciencia no me lo perdonaría.

-Si vuelve si quiera a mirarte – advirtió – lo mato ahí mismo.

Bueno, no podía asegurar que la dejara de mirar, al menos rogó que Van no estuviera atenta a su mirada. Si no, ya no podría ayudar más al pobre desafortunado.

Ya estaban en el centro de la pista y se dejaba escuchar una linda melodía. Podía distinguir las cuerdas de una docena violines y las teclas de dos pianos en dueto.

-Si me concede este baile, perdono lo que sea – anuncio.

-Será un placer – tomo un costado de su vestido, haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la palma de él.

El samurai llevo una mano a la cintura de Hitomi, mientras con la otra sostenía su mano en el aire.

-Confieso que no se bailar muy bien.

-Yo te llevo – y comenzó a dar vueltas lentas por toda la pista. Sus pies se movían hábiles y precisos. Y lo mejor era que ella le seguía el paso.

-Eres bueno – halago.

-Tú también lo eres –

- Ella negó- Tengo un buen compañero que me guía – y beso rápidamente sus labios.

Su vestido flotaba con cada vuelta otorgada por Van. Se sentía toda una princesa. El baile, su lindo vestido color perla, sus guantes del mismo color que llegaban hasta los codos, su collar, su cabello castaño hecho bucles; que eran sostenidos por una linda tiara de oro y que caían libremente por sus hombros y su espalda desnuda.

La atmósfera era perfecta. Todas las damas presentes bailaban con sus caballeros de dorada armadura. Así es como Hitomi lo visualizo, donde nada malo podía ocurrir. Se sentía feliz, mucho. Miro cada pareja y trato de hacerles una historia, donde ellas eran las protagonistas. Donde aquellos caballeros que bailaban con ellas, buscaron mucho por encontrarlas. Donde tomaban su fiel corcel blanco e iban por ellas a rescatarlas de un cruel y devastador destino. Sonrió .Pero por mucho que pensara, solo podía contar la suya.

Levanto su fino rostro a su compañero, el que miraba con ternura. Así estuvo unos segundos, hasta que sintió un leve malestar, un pequeño mareo que se agitaba en su interior y su sonrisa se apago solo por unos momentos.

…_..No te alejes_….._No me dejes_

-¿Que dices? – Van la miro sin entender.

-¿Que?..¿Dije algo? - el riuyin asintió. - ¿de verdad? No me di cuenta.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálida – le miro con detenimiento. Pudo jurar que vio un poco apagada su mirada y al siguiente nada.

- Si…bueno, la verdad, con tanta vuelta me siento mareada. No debí tomar tanto – se justifico sacando como una niña pequeña la lengua – pero es que sabia muy rico.

Van asintió

-Vamos – la condujo entre la multitud que estaba lista a bailar otra pieza, que la orquesta comenzaba.

-¡Oh! Aquí esta – hablo aquel hombre simpático de la finca – si no es una molestia su Excelencia, ¿podríamos seguir hablando en privado de nuestro proyecto? - pidió amable. Van volteo a mirar a su prometida, y estaba apunto de negarse, pero Hitomi se le adelanto.

-Te espero – Van frunció el entrecejo, no muy convencido de dejarla a solas con un depredador - le pediré a Allen que me acompañe ¿contento? –

Van asintió no muy complacido, la protegía de uno, para lanzarla con otro.

Paso, esquivando a muchas personas, las que hablaban de cosas que solo ellas comprendían. Hitomi paso por detrás de los amplios pilares sin ser notada.

---

_Yo cuando la vi, me impacte_

_No pensé que su compañera fuera precisamente..ella_

_Stefy, claro que lo note – tomo de su copa-.. pense que podria estar buscando a una nueva dama._

---

Salio decidida del gran salón en busca de la cocina. Moría de hambre. Además, ¿que tan difícil era para llegar a una cocina?. Y se sorprendió ver más gente ahí. Intento buscar a Allen, pero después de unos segundos, desistió, quien sabe donde diablos se había metido. _Una linda chica_. Pensó. Claro, donde mas si no.

Al principio no se había percatado de lo enorme de aquel lugar. Ya tenía unos minutos caminando y no encontraba por donde ir. Recordó que el enorme castillo tenía una forma de una enorme cruz y en medio tenía un enorme orificio, donde se apreciaba un enorme jardín. O al menos eso pudo distinguir desde lo alto.

-----

_¿Has escuchado lo de Marian?_

_¡Si! En cuanto la vi me lo dijo – respondió la segunda voz – aunque me sorprendió más verla .. Pensé que ya no se encontraba aquí._

_Yo la acabo de ver en el gran salón – informo la primera voz_

_¿Será posible eso?- hablo la tercera voz._

_Si, anulación._

_Queridas, a él ya no le interesa – dijo la cuarta voz._

_----_

-Su excelencia – llamaron por detrás -

-Me has asustado – dijo sobresaltada de la aparición tan repentina.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

_---_

_La única que no se da cuenta es ella, ¡que desafortunada! - hablo la segunda_

_Es algo muy raro ¿no? _

_¡Claro! ..pense que mi hija, podria ser la afortunada – dijo d__esilusionada_ _la_ _segunda voz._

_---_

-Si, quisiera saber donde hay una cocina, quisiera comer algo

-¡No! ¡No! – grito aquella mujer exaltada – ¡¿como usted haría algo así?!

-¿A no?- soltó asombrada. Aun no se acostumbraba. Si tenia hambre ella iba y lo hacia, pero bueno.

- Sígame por favor. Déme unos segundos y le preparare un aperitivo.

_--- _

_Si, pobre, saber que no será ...._

_¡Shhh! – callo rápidamente a las demás_

Las mujeres guardaron silencio por unos momentos, fingiendo que miraban con interés alguna extraña pintura. Hitomi paso y ellas miraron por el rabillo del ojo. Ya cuando se encontraba a cierta distancia, logro escucharlas nuevamente.

_Yo digo que no encuentra la manera de rechazarla- dedujo la tercera voz._

_Las cuatro mujeres asintieron ante esa posibilidad. Y se alejaron._

_---_

Entro a una sala, una enorme sala de estar, por así decirlo, seguro aquí recibía a uno que otro poderoso señor de alguna tierra. Tomo asiento en la mesita que ahí yacía.

Mientras esperaba, pudo mirar el enorme retrato que estaba colgado sobre la ostentosa chimenea de piedra roja. Seguro era su esposa y princesa Catherine, que estaban sentadas tomando el sol fuera del castillo. Se veían felices.

-¡Oh! ¿Mi linda señora, por que se encuentra en este lugar, tan alejada de todos?

-¡Dios!, me ha asustado – dijo, llevando sus manos al pecho. Miro de quien podría ser aquella voz y lo que vio, la dejo impactada – ¿se-señor..?

-Puede llamarme solo Lifthien –se inclino en reverencia. Hitomi se ponía nerviosa, ¿la había seguido, sin darse cuenta?. Pensó y rezo, para que Van no saliera de su reunión y comenzara a buscarla.

-Señor.. L-Lifthien - ¿usted que hace aquí?

-Me dirigía de nuevo al gran salón, cuando la vi entrar. ¿Se siente usted mal? – le pregunto acercándose con un poco de preocupación. Ella dio unos pasos atrás.

-Me encuentro de maravilla – aseguro rápido – solo que he tenido hambre y la señorita, me ha hecho el favor de prepararme algo.

-¡Ah! Me alegra. Pensé que todas las damas la habían ataviado con cosas superficiales – hizo una pausa, fijando con atención sus enormes ojos azules en la figura de la castaña - o habían mencionado cosas..-pausa-

-¡Para nada! De hecho no he hablado con muchas personas – sonrió aliviada de aquello. No sabía que conversación tendría que utilizar, si ella no sabia nada de las costumbres, y seguro las aburriría o no entenderían, si ella hablara de sus temas.

-Eso esta bien. Y dígame ¿me concedería una pieza antes de partir?

_Vaya si que iba directo al grano_ -Pensó la ojiverde. _De hecho se parecía a Allen. Vaya que abundan ese tipo de hombres en Gaea_ – sonrió ante su pensamiento y se dispuso a rechazar, no quería que este atractivo espécimen terminara, en lo más hondo del mar.

- La verdad, es que me agradaría p…

- ¡Perfecto! – se adelanto hábilmente.

Así después de muchos vanos intentos de poner resistencia, la termino sacando en cuanto termino el aperitivo que gustosa comió. Hitomi se dirigía con pasos lentos hacia donde desde un principio no debió haber salido. ¿_PERO QUERÍAS COMER, NO? Se regaño ._Ahora tendría que zafarse solita de esta. Más bien, zafar al apuesto caballero que la acompañaba.

La puerta del gran salón se abrió y ella sudo frío. Casi pudo ver el fuego saliendo de los ojos de Van y hundiendo la espada en el pecho de Lifthien. Sintió lastima…tan apuesto..y tan muerto. Chillo.

Mi señora – le hablo sacándola de la imagen de él muerto.- ¿me permite? – y tomo su mano y la llevo al centro, donde comenzaba una melodía.

Es usted muy bueno señor Lifthien.

Solo Lifthien – sonrío – tengo que lucirme, cuando mi acompañante es alguien tan importante. Aparte de su majestad de Astoria, usted es muy amable.

Sonrió ante aquel halago. _Una persona súmasete amable_ – se dijo – _no se había equivocado con él._

Así, olvido por unos momentos el temor que atentaba contra su vida .Platico animadamente con el caballero que la guiaba hábilmente por el piso de cristal. Tanto así, que concluyendo la pieza, salio a la terraza donde corría un viento agradable. Él hablo de sus inventos, los que lo apasionaban. Y ella rápidamente y solo con detalles importantes, contaba como era su mundo.

¡Es sorpréndete lo que me cuenta!

Lo mismo digo yo, es todo un genio se… Lifthien- corrigió al ver la expresión de negación del joven.

-----

¿Millerna, has visto a Hitomi?

Si – le dijo - hace un momento estaba bailando con un apuesto joven, después la perdí de vista.

Van dio una vuelta sobre sus talones dispuesto ahorcar aquel ser. No tenía por que pensar mucho de quien se podría tratar. Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre. ¡Diablos!

_Eso es lo que te espera si la dejas ir_. – Hablo una vocecita en su interior-

Se volvería loco al saber que seria lo mismo en su mundo, y él no estaría para ahuyentar a todos.

_Ellos la querrán tocar, la querrán ver y la intentarían conquistar – _volvió hablar la vocecita.-_ y_ lo irrito aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Sus pasos era largos y pesados, su respiración profunda, solo estaba atento en una solo cosa …_Hitomi_… no permitiría que nadie..¡NADIE! se la quitara. Lo había meditando durante todas las noches, cada una de ellas, imaginando a otro sujeto abrazándola, besándola. ¡ESO NUNCA!. ¡NUNCA!

Había agonizado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, y surgía ese problema de regresarla, ¡LO TENÍA VUELTO LOCO! Había preguntado en muchas ocasiones si era feliz, que si extrañaba.

_¿¡¡Y QUE DIABLOS TE RESPONDIO!!? ¡¡CONTESTA!!– soltó aquella vocecita._

Ella con sus hermosos ojos, le había dicho que lo había extrañado a él, sobre todas las cosas.

¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE!! – se dijo. Camino a toda prisa con el pulso acelerado-

…_¡ELLA!- _volvió a decir. Sus pasos se iban acercando a la terraza con vista al mar, donde se encontraba la mujer de su vida –

…_¡¡ELLA..!!-_ se detuvo. Y la encontró recargada sobre aquella baranda de piedra dura. Sus verdes ojos cerrados; donde el aire, golpeaba gentilmente el rostro y agitaba su cabello. Donde las lunas, iluminaba sus facciones delicadas.

..Respiro agitado.

¡¡ .._SE QUEDARA CONMIGO_ ..!!

Grito su mente.

---

¡¡¡¡ COMO VEN!!!!

Esto es lo que quedo. ¡Pero este no iba a ser el capitulo siguiente!..Definitivamente no lo era… pues el verdadero, como podrán haberlo visto, me demore horrores... Lo leía y borraba y escribía y seguía sin gustarme . PARA NADA!!!.. Aunque ya tuviera más de 13 hojas, no lo quise y no lo subiré.

Abrí una nueva hoja y comencé a escribir y adivinen que?? LA BENDITA INSPIRACION LLEGO!!!..en menos de 4 hrs. ya tenia 14 hojas listas !!!... Y este si me gusto!! Me agrado, y no cambie nada!! Jaja..

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Valió la pena esperar?

Ya saben, donde hacérmelo saber… Review!!

vancarter

yubima-chan

ayame-li

nekovir

TithaHardyGirl

andrea potter-black

MIL DISCULPAS POR HACERLOS ESPERAR!!

Ahora hay que esperar como cambian las cosas :P!!

-


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: para las personas que leyeron ya este capitulo. Solo les diré que se modifico el principio, por si tienen flojerita de leerlo todo, solo hay un aumento al principio, por la mitad y al final eliminado y aumentando solo pocas cosas. Por su atención gracias. Y los que no, léanlo todoo!!

.--------.-----.------.-----.------.-----.------.------.-------.---------.------.--------.-.-------------.-------.---------.------.--------.-.-------------.-------.---------.------.-----

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS VIII xX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba sentada debajo de un roble, su sombra la cobijaba de los rayos de aquel sol brillante. Sus piernas estiradas sobre el verde y fresco pasto. El agua cristalina reflejaba las blancas nubes esponjadas. El viento movía delicadamente algunas hebras de su cabello rojizo.

Miro tranquilamente aquel bello lugar tan luminoso. Que era hermoso de verdad Claro que no se pregunto que pasaba. Era un sueño y ella lo sabía. Observo cada detalle sin querer moverse de su cómodo lugar bajo aquel enorme roble.

_..Yukari …_

Escucho lejano. Ella busco alguna persona, pero no había nadie_._

_..Yukari.._

Insistió aquella voz. Decidida opto por ponerse de pies. Dispuesta a encontrar quien la llamaba. Camino a orillas del lindo y brillante lago que iba colina abajo. O al menos eso creía, pues no sentía que fuera bajando.

Puso mas atención al reflejo que le mostraba la superficie liquida. Aun tenía puesto su camisón de dormir.

_..Yukari.._

¿Quién eres? – pregunto bajito.

_..Yukari.. por aquí.._

Ella continuó caminando por donde según Yukari le dirigía la voz misteriosa

¿Dónde?

_Por aquí_ _..Yukari..apresúrate – le urgió la voz._

No puedo verte – respondió acelerando su paso – No se…

_..Yukari..ven aquí_

Yukaru se detuvo unos momentos pensativa..

¿Hitomi?..¿Eres Hitomi?

_Apresúrate, solo un poco mas – animo._

¡Si , si , ya voy! – contesto casi corriendo ¡Espérame Hitomi! – corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas. Aunque se sentía agotada, percibía que no avanzaba lo suficiente. A lo lejos pudo apreciar una puerta cubierta de flores y ramas que colgaban sobre esta. Dentro de ella había una figura, sonrió, sin duda era ella, por fin. Apretó el paso y estiro su mano, como queriendo que ella hiciera lo mismo y la halará.

¡HITOMI! – grito emocionada- ¡HITOMI!

Ven Yukari- siguió animándole.

Aquella figura estiro también su mano. La que tomo Yukari al momento de cruzar aquella entrada. La luz se hizo mas intensa provocando que por unos segundos la pelirroja cerrara los ojos.

Escucho el canto de pájaros a su alrededor, una calida brisa en su rostro, y una mano tomando la suya. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Bienvenida..

Yukari la examino, acercándose y palpando su rostro y manos, escrutando cada detalle.

Si, soy yo – sonrió

Hitomi ..¡Hitomi! – grito. Y no tardo en abrazarla – ¡te heche de menos! – unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

A mi también me has hecho falta Yukari- menciono Hitomi abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

Tengo mucho que preguntarte - le dijo mientras se separaba de la castaña.

Lo se – sonrió.

¿Por que no te habías presentado antes?...¿que paso ese día hace dos mese? ¿Cómo fue su encuentro? ¿Lo golpeaste? ¿Cómo estas tú? ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Vas a regresar? ¿Te dio una explicación? – Yukari jalo aire Hitomi tenia una pequeña gotita en su cabeza.

Calma Yukari ..más despacio…

¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡TODO!..Cada detalle – le miro seria – C. A.D.A...D.E.T.A.L.L.E.

Si, si. Lo prometo – respondió nerviosa. Iba a ser una charla muy larga- pensó la oji-verde.

Sentadas a las orillas de aquel lindo lago, se encontraban aquellas jóvenes amigas.

Bueno- suspiro- ¿Por donde empezare..?

¡Yo se! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te pensabas ir?

No sabia que me iría Yukari – pausa – también para mí fue una sorpresa.

¿Como fue? Dime. – apresuro la le pelirroja.

La tarotista sonrió, desvió su mirada a la superficie cristalina, evocando una vez más sus recuerdos.

Bueno, estaba caminando aquella mañana por la playa, quería estar sola y pensar. Tenía un embrollo en la cabeza, que no sabia como desenredar. Bien sabes que tenia que tomar muchas decisiones – hizo una pausa – unas a la fuerza y no me sentía contenta por ello – llevo su mano a la altura del pecho y ahí se quedo. – me detuve y me senté en la arena, mirando al mar. Después llego Amano y hablamos unos momentos – regreso su verde mirada – aunque creo que eso ya lo conoces ¿verdad?

Su amiga asintió y sonrió animándola a continuar.

Bueno, después que él se retirara, mi cólera salio del lugar donde la había encerrado y obligado a guardar silencio – sonrió- y me puse histérica.

¿Enserio? – hablo sorprendida.

Si, me hubieras visto..

Me hubiera gustado..

Cuando termine de gritar y maldecir, y sacar todo mi rencor acumulado – miro a su amiga.

¿Qué?... ¡¿QUE?! – se desespero.

Ahí estaba él, mirándome a lo lejos, de un momento a otro ya me encontraba en Gaea ..con Van- volvió hacer una pausa, sintiendo nuevamente la conmoción que sintió al verlo ahí detrás suyo - Cuando desperté, me encontraba acostada en su cama. Al principio me sentí tan extraña, que pensé que había sido otro sueño loco. Después confirmar que todo era real, lo golpe; se lo merecía – justifico- le reclame, lo insulte…y le pregunte ¿Por qué?

¿Cual fue la respuesta?

Flash back

---

_Cielo…-le llamo tiernamente e hizo una pausa -_ _Lo se, pero nadie me aseguraba que con el tiempo quisieras regresar a recuperar lo que habías perdido estando aquí - tomo su rostro entre sus manos – quiero que me entiendas, ponte en mi lugar un momento, ¿sabes lo doloroso que fue no poder tocarte, verte, besarte?… ¿abrazarte cuando llorabas y te miraba triste? – suspiro – quería que disfrutaras todo lo que pudieras en tu.…_

_¡No lo hice!.. ¡Fui infeliz! ¡No disfrute nada, no quería hacerlo!...¿Contento?_

_No…_

_Quizá actué mal – dijo mirando a su compañera la cual hizo una mueca de fastidio- si, bueno, fue una pésima decisión actuar sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión. Lo siento –tomo sus mano –_ _Quería que no hubiera nada por que quisieras regresar a tu mundo, nada que se interpusiera con el tiempo entre nosotros. Se me hizo fácil mantenerte alejada – suspiro._

_Lo único que ocasionaste con esa estupidez fue que pensara que me habías mentido – le miro enojada apartando sus manos de golpe como si quemaran, - pensé un millón de cosas – termino apartando su mirada de los rubís- ¿sabes? yo puedo tomar mis dediciones – respondió airada. Van sonrió triste._

_Y por eso hice esa estupidez – Hitomi regreso su mirada confundida_ -_conociéndote, actuarías impulsivamente sin pensar y en determinado tiempo hubieras terminado por pedirme que te diera tiempo para regresar con los tuyos, y eso a mí, me hubiera matado de dolor._

Flash back

---

Vaya, así que fue eso- rompió el silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellas – pero ahora sabes que nunca dejo de pensarte, de hecho lo que hizo, fue pensando en tus sentimientos Hitomi.

Aun así me molesto, si me comentado su dichoso plan, yo hubiera tomado mi decisión – se molesto pensando en el maldito "plan". Yukari sonrió ante la imagen molesta frente a ella.

Pero, estabas tan desesperada que ni siquiera hubieras pensado en que era lo mejor. Y te aseguro que te hubieras ido con él en la primera oportunidad – dijo conociendo bien a su amiga, y podría apostar que no lo hubiera dudado un segundo.

¡Eso es lo mismo que me dijo Van! – se quejo.

Yukari soltó una carcajada divertida por la situación.

¡Lo ves, te conocemos bien. Amano pensaría de la misma manera!

¡AH! ¡Los odio! – volvió a quejarse la tarotista. La pelirroja volvió a sonreír.

Dime, si hipotéticamente te hubieras ido, ¿existiría la posibilidad de que regresaras a terminar cosas, que a tu parecer estuvieran inconclusas? Piensa Hitomi ¿lo harías? – pregunto estudiando el rostro de su ex -compañera de escuela, que dudaba en contestar - ¿No fue preferible que Van haya escogido por ambos? Así, no hay razón alguna de arrepentimientos, ni culpas por lo que hayas dejado por irte a vivir una vida de ensueño – continuo hablando sin quitar de encima su mirada a la figura de la ojiverde - A mí parecer fue una buena elección. Este mundo no puede ofrecerte nada más. No hay nada que podría atarte.

¡Ustedes! – respondió rápidamente regresando su mirada a Yukari.

No – contesto- te equivocas. Sabes que nosotros preferimos que estés lejos, auque nos preguntemos constantemente, ¿Qué harás? ¿Cómo te encontraras?, Aunque no podamos verte. Es preferible eso, que estés viviendo una vida sin él – sonrió – queremos a una Hitomi feliz, alegre, bailando, gritando de euforia….que tenerte atada a nosotros, media muerta y respirando aire solo para seguir con tu agonía – sujeto sus manos- no, no te queremos así.

Hitomi soltó unas lágrimas, las que resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Abalanzándose al pecho de la pelirroja, para llorar de alegría. Su voz era muy baja y quebrada pero Yukari pudo escuchar una gran línea de agradecimientos salir de su boca y un te quiero al final de ella. Estuvieron así unos momentos más, solo abrazadas, agradecidas que por fin estuvieran juntas.

¿Por qué demoraste tanto en venir a verme? – Yukari fue la que decidió romper aquel momento, alejándose un poco para preguntar.

Tuve problemas – se disculpo- no lograba entablar alguna conexión contigo o con Amano, no se por que.

Yo se por que – menciono muy segura.

¿De verdad?

Es sencillo – subió los hombros - solo tenias cabeza para tu amor – respondió picara y codeo a su amiga.

Podrías tener razón – contesto. No se había planteado esa posibilidad, eso, o la otra, por que se había pasado con la bebida – estuve apunto de pedirle ayuda a Van, pero con esto ya no será necesario.

¿Tú estas feliz?

¿Feliz? – repitió , cerro un momento sus ojos, buscando la respuesta correcta a lo que en eses momentos estaba viviendo – Yukari, no es solo felicidad, siento que estoy completa, ya no me siento sola, nada me importa si no estoy con Van. Se que no debería depender mi felicidad acosta de otra persona, pero no puedo concebir una existencia si no estoy a su lado, es la parte que necesita mi corazón – confeso, esbozando una ligera sonrisa – y se que él piensa lo mismo.

Estaría enfermo si no, - rieron – se llevo a mi mejor amiga y mas le vale que la trate como una reina – amenazo. Hitomi asintió.

Bueno, creo que ya respondí todas las preguntas.

La pelirroja soltó una risita divertida, llevo una mano a su barbilla y movió de lado a lado la cabeza.

Te equivocas, aun quedan dos muy importantes – afirmo Yukari.

¿A sí? - cabeceo, pensando que había olvidado mencionar.

Y…- hablo mientras se pegaba un poco mas a su compañera ¿Cómo esta..él?

Hitomi la miro por unos segundos. Que considerado de su parte preguntar – pensó- estuvo otros segundos en silencio, cuando cayó en cuenta, por la sonrisa libidinosa y mirada juguetona y ansiosa, que no estaba preguntando precisamente por la salud del riuyin.

¿Qué..co-como esta? – repitió nerviosa. Yukari asintió divertida. ¡OH! Quería saber mas detalles - se dijo. Se sonrojo ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo –él ..es-esta, bien, m-muy bien.

¡NO! ¿Enserio? ¡¿Mejor que la ultima vez?! - Por que aun recuerdo, a pesar de su mal genio, no estaba nada mal – dijo efusiva, bastante efusiva para Hitomi.

¡Yukari!

¡Oh, no seas celosa! Es todo tuyo – se carcajeo. Mientras la castaña se ponía más roja que una manzana en primavera.

¡Yukari!

¡Dime, dime! .. – se acerco muy curiosa – él ..y tú..¿ya..?

El karma, pensó la tarotista. Eso le pasaba por los errores que había cometido en la vida. Si, Millerna era más recatada en preguntar y Yukari era un caso.

Yo…

¿Entonces si? ¡Vamos Hitomi! ¿Alguna vez paso? – la pelirroja estaba perdiendo toda paciencia. Miro a la oji-verde que asentía muy apenada - ¡enserio! ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?.

_Un momento esto ya lo había vivido, pero con una rubia_

¡Espera! Cómo, no es de mi incumbencia, concéntrate en las demás – hablo apresurada.

Hitomi la miraba a un lado, con unas pequeñas gotitas en su cabeza. _De hecho no debería importarte ninguna- _pensó.

Pues..cuan- cuando llegue- confeso, desviando su mirada al lago.

Después que lo golpeaste – hablo tranquila, sumergida recreando las posibles imágenes de aquella noche paso.

S-si.

Eso es ..!Tan pasional! – grito. Hitomi se sobresalto - ¡Ya lo hubiera querido ver! – miro a su amiga que se sonrojaba – bueno, solo el golpe – soltó una amena carcajada.

Fue, maravilloso- recordó – un momento estaba furiosa y después me encontraba totalmente acorralada. Fue tal cual lo habías dicho..no, mucho mas.

Yukari sonrió.

Tu vida, es como un cuento de hadas ¿lo has pensado? Ahora podrás estar con el príncipe.

Por favor, agradécele al superior. Fue muy amable ese día. Dile que le estoy muy agradecida y que no los olvidare..nunca – hablo con sentimiento. Tomo las manos de su amiga- nunca lo haré – también dile que estoy bien y que soy muy feliz.

Le diré, no te preocupes – tranquilizo la pelirroja.

Ahora…..- su cabeza se inclino hacia delante

¿Te sientes bien?

Si …solo que me sentí agotada – informo aun con la cabeza entre las manos – quizá un poco mareada, debí esforzarme mas de lo debido.

Si, empiezas a desaparecer – le dijo señalando su brazo.

¡Oh! Lo siento, tratare de estar de nuevo aquí.

De todos formas, con esto es suficiente por hoy – la reconforto – ya estoy mas tranquila al poder verte. En otra ocasión terminaremos.

Lo prometo – levanto una mano en forma de juramento. Y así desapareció aquel bello paisaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, al tiempo que sentía una felicidad inundar su pecho. Por fin lo logro, por fin, ahora ya podía estar mas que satisfecha. Sabrían que estaba bien y aunque fue hubiera querido hablar mas tiempo, se animaba pensando en que existía otra, muchas oportunidades mas.

Con cansancio, como si de una seda mágica se tratase sus ojos se fueron cerrando pesados una vez más. Se sentía muy cansada. Su corazón le decía que debería pararse y contarle a Van, pero su cerebro y todo su cuerpo le exigía que lo dejara un momento y durmiera, que durmiera mucho.

Sintió su cuerpo más relajado y liviano, se sentía flotar y un profundo sentimiento la embargo nuevamente. Como la noche anterior frente a la baranda de piedra. Solo opto por cerrar los ojos y dejar que fluyera, para reconocer de qué se trataba. Pero como la última vez no lo logro, por que Van había aparecido. Y ahora, el sueño era más poderoso. Y así se quedo inmóvil en su mullida cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yukari al contrario de Hitomi se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo; tomo el teléfono y llamo a su prometido. Que importaba que fueran las tres de la mañana, él entendería..o se alarmaría y pensaría que algo malo le paso y en menos de treinta minutos estaría en su apartamento.

Levanto la bocina y escucho la línea, marco lo mas rápido que pudo y colgó. Se había equivocado. Lo volvió a levantar, pero antes respiro.._una…dos _veces y con calma, marco los números correcto .Se escucho los primeros sonidos del teléfono.

_ding …..ding_.

¡Contesta Amano! ¡Contesta! – Suplico - ¿Por qué demoras tanto?

Otros dos toques más y seguía sin contestar.

¡Amano por favor! – se dijo.

_Ding. .…..ding……. ding.. ..…..ding….…. Clock_

El sonido de la entrada de la llamada, sobresalto a la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

¡AMANO!

¿Si? - Respondió somnoliento.

¡Amano!

¿Yukari..?..¿Que..? – se detuvo frotando sus ojos. Su despertar fue mas rápido del que hubiera esperado -¿Que diablos? … ¿Qué tienes? …¿Te paso algo?

Yukari sonrió desde el otro lado del teléfono. Sabía que se pondría así.

Son las tres de la mañana Yukari – volvió a hablar mientras jalaba de la mesita, el reloj despertador. Se quedo callado unos segundos, pues su novia no daba señales de que siguiera del otro lado de la línea- ¡contesta! – se paro tan rápido de la cama, dispuesto a salir en pijama a la calle hasta su apartamento si era necesario -¡Yukari!

Aquí estoy – respondió.

¡Dios, me asustaste! – hablo menos calmado – voy para allá, no te muevas – se dispuso a colgar.

Amano, la vi, esta noche la vi.

¿Qué? ¿De que me estas hablando?.. Solo no te muevas enseguida llego.

¡Son las tres y quince de la mañana Amano!

Eso mismo que yo digo – respondió un poco molesto – ¿Qué podría estar pensando, si mi novia me habla a altas horas de la madrugada? – no escucho respuesta - ¡que algo le paso!.

Perdón – se escucho del otro lado. Y colgó.

Yukari se quedo sorprendida, nunca la había dejado colgada, quizá si se había pasado, hubiera sido mejor que esperara, al menos a las seis de la mañana, una hora razonable para tomar el teléfono y contarle.

Dejo el aparato en su lugar, dispuesta a pedir una disculpa a primera hora de la mañana. Se dirigió a su cuarto y estuvo unos momentos mirando el techo beige sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pasaron escasos 15 minutos cuando escucho tocar su puerta. Se levanto del colchón como si tuviera resortes en la espalda y salio impulsada hacia la puerta.

Bien… ¿a quien viste? - tenia sus manos dobladas a la altura del estomago.

Lo siento – se disculpo abalanzándose a su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

Espero que me digas que aun pervertido- advirtió - por que casi se me salio el corazón con esa llamada.

Yukari sonrió ante el aparente enojo de su pareja.

Si – hizo un puchero – era un pervertido, grande … y feo.

Ah, que bien, al menos valió la pena venir a sacarlo a patadas de tu cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y puso el candado. Tomo a su chica de la mano y la condujo al cuarto con el supuesto, grande y feo pervertido.

Bien, hablare con ese sujeto, y le pediré que salga de tu cuarto – hablo entre divertido y cansado.

Si – respondió divertida.

Solo yo puedo entrar y espiarte, nadie más – le advirtió y cerró el cuarto de la chica tras si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Con que eso te dijo.

Si, fui a su habitación y ahí me lo dijo - el oji azul miro al hombre que tomaba sus lentes y frotaba sus ojos - ¿que piensas Dryden?

Esperemos en Dios que Van este realmente equivocado, pero si comete una tontería no podremos ayudarlo – confeso preocupado imaginando el lió que se aproximaba.

¿De verdad crees que Hitomi le pidiera tal cosa? – hablo el caballero.

Claro que no..- reflexiono unos momentos- eso te hubiera dicho hace diez minutos atrás, pero con lo que me acabas de contar – suspiro- no lo se.

Se que no seria capaz- defendió Allen- se que es testarudo como él solo, y aunque se haga el fuerte, se que le dolería perderla, mas que a un brazo.…- Dryden sonrió ante el chiste de mal gusto y Allen hizo una larga pausa- y además..

..¿Además? …

El rubio llevo con sonrisa en labios, su ancha espalda hacia la puerta; subió su pie a esta, y cruzo los brazos a la altura del estomago.

..¿Y…Además? …- se atrevió a preguntar el rey que miraba desde su posición, detrás de una mesita, al rubio

De eso ya no hay que preocuparnos – dijo seguro.

¿A no?

No.-

El rey miraba con cierto recelo al Caballero celeste. ¿Por que no hablaba más claro y le decía de una buena vez, que es lo que él sabia y que Dryden desconocía?

Si, de eso me encargue en nuestra pequeña visita a la capital – contesto.

¿Así?

Si.

Dryden lo miro sumamente irritado y con una enorme gotita en su cabeza..¿Que no sabia decir mas que no, si?

Ahm… y bueno ¿me dirás o te quedaras callado…?- que por lo visto, pensaba hacer la segunda cosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Ah! era eso.

Si, y pues me deje llevar y quise hablarte, pero creo que fue contraproducente.

Si – hablo serio.

¿Me perdonaras? – pidió Yukari con ojos dulces. Ambos estaban acostados en la mullida y calientita cama de ella.

Amano reviso cada rincón de la pequeña habitación.

Pues al parecer como el pervertido decidió huir, me quedare aquí para asegurarme que no regrese.

¿De verdad?

Claro, no pienso regresar a esta hora a mi cama – hizo una pausa sonriendo – aunque, hubieras estado mejor con el pervertido.

Yukari esbozo una sonrisa.

¿Enserio?

El solo te hubiera mirado…pero yo no solo mirare – le dijo. Sus manos iban abriéndose paso por la linda pijama de su novia – y por haber hecho que este empleado saca pervertidos se parara a estas horas, tendrá que pagar el precio señorita Yukari – su mano se introdujo debajo de la tela, mientras sus labios besaban su blanco cuello.

No se preocupe, pagare …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras una pareja se profesaba mutuo amor, a horas muy apropiadas. Al otro lado del planeta había otro que no le iba tan bien en su nueva vida y trabajo, o al menos eso sentía.

¡¿QUE PARTE NO ENTIENDES?! - gritaba aquel hombre furioso por la puerta entre abierta del salón - ¡ENTIENDE, ESO NO SIRVE PARA NADA, MAS VALE QUE LO REPITAS SI NO QUIERES SER DESPEDIDO! – amenazo al empleado cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Vaya, hoy si que esta furioso – susurro a su compañera de mesa – jamás pensé que existiera otra etapa para la cólera que tiene – sonrió

Si, él la descubrió – le acompaño la mujer que también sonreía por lo bajo – dicen que su esposa se fue con su mejor amigo, el que era muy allegado a la familia del profesor- comento.

¿Enserio? A mi me dijeron que ni al altar había llegado, para huir con un primo – él otro siguió el chisme.

¡Shh! Cállense, ¿o quieren que nos expulse? – tercio otro compañero.

Perdón – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El joven los miro con una expresión dura a los chicos de la mesa vecina. Acomodo sus lentes, suspiro y volviendo hablar.

Y eso que dicen es falso- dijo. Los chicos lo miraron dudoso.- dicen que un día antes de la boda, los encontró en la cama – hizo una pausa y continuo con una voz tétrica- con su propio hermano – sonrió triunfante por la información de primera mano – y en su propio apartamento.

¡¡NOO!! –gritaron sorprendidos.

¡¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!! – grito nuevamente irritado, esa mañana era la peor de su vida, claro después de aquella tarde hace dos meses atrás. Nunca la olvidaría. Y a ella, jamás la perdonaría.

_- - - - _

_Habia salido furioso de ese lugar- maldijo-como era posible que semejantes personas inventaran tan entupida historia, ¿Qué, eran niños para que se comportaran así?, sabia que desde un principio de su "relación" no estaban tan contentos, bueno tampoco la habían amenizado para que no saliera con él, pero no era la reacción que buscaba de sus amigos al saber que estaría acompañada y él seria el causante de su felicidad._

_Y Hitomi, ¿que diablos estaba pensando con hacer eso? ¿Probar su amor? quería saber si era digno de ella._

_Dio un portazo al entrar a su cuarto, miro el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana y ella seguía sin aparecer- volvió a maldecir- tomo su maleta y empaco la poca ropa que había llevado. _

_Había planeado una velada romántica, solo para los dos, pero había sido imposible la noche anterior, había tanta gente y ruido, que era imposible que no tocaran a su puerta para ser interrumpidos, además ella se había alejado para estar con todos sus amigos – aventó su ropa recordando sus vagos intentos para meterla al cuarto-- había pensado acostarse con ella estando ahí, tenia mucho tiempo queriéndolo hacer, hubiera sido perfecto si antes de partir a una " nueva vida juntos" podría tenerla._

_Salio hecho una fiera, muchos chicos seguían en la playa y seguirían por todo el fin de semana. Pero él no. Él tenía que partir el día de mañana con SU mujer costara lo que costara, Hitomi tenia que aparecer y explicarle muchas cosas._

_No dejaría que se le fuera. Había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, no la perdería sin antes haber logrado su propósito, se había obsesionado. El primer día de la universidad la había visto, _hermosa_ –se dijo-, se acercado y pedio una cita, como solo él sabia hacerlo, pero Hitomi lo miro raro y lo rechazo, no solo una , si no muchas mas._

_¡¡Maldición Hitomi!! ¡Espero que por tu bien, el día de mañana estés al medio día sin falta!_

_Había llegado un par de horas antes al aeropuerto, con más calma había pensado las cosas y prometió perdonarla, pero llegando a su destino, él la reclamaría y esa misma noche la haría suya, justificando que solo así olvidaría todo- sonrió triunfante, miro su reloj y aun había tiempo, dirigió su vista a la entrada por donde, según é, entraría._

_Así las agujas dieron paso a los segundos, los que se convirtieron en minutos y llegaron a formar una hora interminable, ella debería haber estado ahí, junto a él pidiendo disculpas y abrazándolo. _

_Una voz femenina lo saco de su trance, en el altavoz se anunciaba el vuelo sin escalas a Inglaterra que estaba apunto de salir y pedía a todos los pasajeros entrar por la puerta siete._

_El miro con furia la puerta corrediza, tomo sus maletas y tiro el boleto de la castaña a la basura._

_- - - - -_

¡Maldita sea! – susurro – espero que te hagan sentir tanto dolor, que no puedas vivir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vaya, con que eso hiciste – hablo sorprendido Dryden.

Era necesario – menciono con una sonrisa – si eso no ayuda, ya no se que podría.

Aunque me hubiera gustado participar.

No – sonrió- Hubiera tenido en mi conciencia una muerte.

¿Cómo?

Si te hubieras enterado – dijo- no surtiría el mismo efecto, habría sospechado, y lo digo por las miradas y sonrisas burlonas que de seguro hubieras lanzado, es mejor así.

Dryden levanto una ceja un poco ofendido. No hubiera exagerado nada, y si hubiera muerto de risa al verlo. Pero ni de eso se entero ¡Diablos! Se perdió de mucho, todo por andar platicando.

Lo único que llego a preocuparme fue una cosa – menciono Allen.

¿Que cosa?

Como tú ya lo habías dicho y advertido a Van – tomo un sorbo a su copa – en esta sociedad, siempre se formaran ideas.

Vaya, entonces así paso – suspiro aliviado. Se habían enterado de muchas más cosas, tratando de callar rumores.

¿Y..sabrá?

No, me aseguro que no había comentado nada – respondió seguro el caballero celeste.

Levanto sus lentes y froto sus ojos cansados por la pesada velada. Solo era cuestión de preguntar a primera hora, el trágico o afortunado final de esta historia al responsable de todo eso.

Tiene que tomar una decisión, ahora mismo – Dryden se puso de pie y dejo su copa vacía en la mesa. Se encamino a la puerta y se detuvo - esto ya no puede esperar más. Si se complican las cosas, podría terminar muy feo – termino dejando a Allen en su privado, pidiendo que surtiera efecto lo de esta noche.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO ESTE FUE MODIFICADO, solo al principio, de hecho así debió ser desde un principio, pero me dije, no, mejor lo dividiré, pero con esto lo haría largo y quizás tedioso y el fic, estaba formando un malestar, y pedía a gritos que no lo llevara tan largo. Así que le hice caso, y me dio otra idea.

¿Les gusto?

Bueno para los que querían saber y les preocupaba que había pasado con este muchachito RAIAN pues ahí esta, espero que ya puedan dormir tranquilos .. (jaja) por que yo me mortificaba sin saber que le había pasado (=P ja)

Solo me pareció justo poner algo sobre él. (Digo también era justo saber de que le paso) y gracias a este personaje, me dio una idea.

Y bueno con respecto a sus amigos, ya era hora que supieran de ella ¿Qué no? Pobres, andan sufriendo y ella re -feliz con mi hombre (jaja)

Abrazos para todos.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.!


	9. Chapter 9

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS IX xX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche anterior a su partida de Yaire, no había podido comentar nada con el caballero celeste, con respecto a cierta decisión. La velada se había prolongado, sin contar que el caballero relucía por su ausencia y Hitomi estaba algo indispuesta, así que la llevo dentro de la nave, pues esa misma noche estaba dispuesto a partir.

Le había pedido a Gadeth que cuidara de ella y que estuviera atento a cualquiera que se acercara a la nave y que si era necesario, atacara a la menor insinuación de negarse. A lo que el fiel soldado de Allen algo alarmado, pregunto que si era alguien peligroso para la joven mujer que dormía en su cuarto.

.---------

_Su majestad, ¿cree que sea necesario poner más guardias? – menciono el fiel amigo de Allen – esa persona o personas son peligrosas por lo que veo._

Van con suma ironía y con sonrisa en labios, dio media vuelta. Sus ojos brillaron como aquella ocasión en el gran salón.

El_ mas peligroso_ _de todos, pero no te preocupes- jalo sus labios formando una risa- pretendo darle caza antes de que él vuelva acercarse.- y salio a toda prisa de ahí, dejando a Gadeth sin entender nada. _

_.-------_

Fue raro no volverlo a ver. Se sintió un poco frustrado, a su parecer había huido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Le hubiera gustado al menos amenazarlo, asustarlo por lo mucho, pero no apareció. Algo cansado, se dirigió con pasos lentos dentro de la nave, donde lo esperaba con ansias Gadeth apoyado contra la puerta.

_Majestad, nadie a entrado ni se a acercado- menciono tranquilo._

_Bien – dijo un poco mas tranquilo – iré a descansar, ¿Allen ya regreso? _

_No, aun no majestad, ¿quiere que lo vaya a ver, antes que despeguemos?_

_No, te lo dejo en tus manos Gadeth, mañana hablare con él – hablo bajo y se dispuso a entrar en la nave. _

.------

Llevo una mano a su alborotado cabello negro, dispersando las ideas que se formaban. Tuvo toda la noche para pensar sobre lo ocurrido y lo infantil que había sido. Era increíble que se volviera tan posesivo, tratándose de Hitomi Kansaki.

Su mente le había dado un golpe muy bajo, tanto, que se hubiera podido inclinar de dolor. Le mando el dolor, la visión más oscura de toda su agitada vida. Algo que no quería ni que pasara nuevamente por su mente – sacudió su cabeza violentamente- sintió los momentos más agonizantes de su corta vida – respiro hondo y soltó – buenos, aparte de todos los demás, pero no se comparaban a este. Lo sintió correr por sus venas tan veloz como su sangre recorría su cuerpo, y esta tenia escrita una clara advertencia, un alerta que le gritaba en la cara.

"_SI LA APARTAS DE TU LADO…ELLA ENCONTRARA A ALGUIEN MAS,_

_Y TE QUEDARAS COMO UN IDIOTA"_

Tan simple y llano. Tan claro como el agua.

¿A quien le costaría rehacer su vida? ¿Quién se retorcería de dolor todas las noches, todos los días de su solitaria vida? y sabia que no se refería a Hitomi. No, ella no. A ella la perseguirían, la acosarían montones de hombres. Todos ellos dispuestos a complacerla, a enamorarla, a ganar un lugar en su corazón ocupado por otro, el que tarde o temprano seria desplazado por su estupidez. El afortunado en cuestión, la harían olvidar en poco tiempo y él se deleitaría con su presencia entre sus brazos, sus labios…su cama, cada noche.

"_Eso ocurrirá y lo sabes"_

Le había dicho su voz interior.

Si, lo sabia, les pondría en bandeja de plata a la persona mas especial para él. Y eso lo odiaba, detestaba pensar que les pondría las cosas fáciles. Si la enviaba a casa jamás la volvería a ver. Por que ella empezaría nuevamente su vida. Y cuando eso ocurriera estaría fuera de su alcance.

_¿Podría ser que su destino siempre seria el mismo?..Estar lejos, siempre separados. _

Eso también lo atormentaba. Al parecer el destino jugaba mucho con ellos y vaya que le gustaba hacerlo.

¿_Podría ser que los riuyin tuvieran un destino maldito?_

Esa posibilidad revoloteo como mariposa en su cabeza.

"_Tratas de justificarte"_

"_si la envías y sufres, lo justificaras diciendo semejante estupidez"_

Sonrió- aquella voz lo conocía. Eso haría, apagaría el interruptor de aquella verdad y seguiría. Así al menos _"viviría" _sintiéndose culpable por estar maldito y afortunado de no arrastrar a su dulce mujer con él. Ignorar era la mejor forma de sobrellevar ciertas cosas.

Todo aquello, nunca paso por su cabeza, de hecho, ni se lo había planteado. Simplemente la subiría al dragón y la dejaría en su casa. Sin poner en tela de juicio los pros ni los contras. Pues tendría toda una vida para pensarlas y lamentarlas.

…Pero ahora, después de aquello, no le importaba si la arrastraba o no a un infierno.

Ahora solo veía, rivales por todos lados, abrazándola, besándola, seduciéndola…

_¡Como ese entupido de Lifthien!.....¡Ese maldito!_

No, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacer "lo correcto", aunque desde el principio no sabia si era "lo correcto".

Ese sujeto lo había hecho ver su futuro, ¡y claro! no pintaba tan llamativo y alegre como el de Hitomi. La futura esposa de otro sujeto, quien espera ansiosa su regreso, en la entrada de su casa, él que correría al verla y besaría con amor cada rincón de su rostro. La tomaría por la cintura y la llevaría al cuarto para poder amarse. Y tendría a sus hijos. _(Es bueno imaginando ¿no? o ¿es un pervertido pensando eso?)_

Cuando dio el ultimo paso, llegando al otro extremo del gran salón, ya no tenia claro si matarlo o sentirse profundamente agradecido con aquel sujeto, por haberle abierto los ojos, y mostrarle los siguientes años de su vida.

Bueno, eso no duro mucho en la mente del apuesto joven, cuando volvió a recordar la forma tan lasciva en que miraba la delgada y atrayente figura de SU mujer. La sangre hirvió tan solo de recrear esas imágenes, y la furia que sintió, hizo mella en él.

Medito las cosas. Lifthien tuvo que esperar a que Van desapareciera de escena para que, con sigilo se acercara y atrajera a su presa. Pidiendo amablemente que la acompañara a un lugar _"mas"_ cómodo y refrescante, ella que no vería nada malo, aceptaría gustosa salir con él. La conduciría a los jardines donde nadie los molestaría, donde pudiera tomarle de la mano y tratar de tocar otras partes; tan cerca de Hitomi, con intenciones no muy caballerosas.

¡Estaba dicho! en el momento que puso el pie fuera del salón.

_¡Matarlo, mientras le hacia saber que se sentía profundamente agradecido!_

En cuanto a Hitomi, no estaba seguro que lo tomaría con la misma filosofía. De hecho se molestaría. Pero no importaba, seria uno menos. Y con el tiempo entendería que fue lo correcto.

"_No podrás evitar que encuentre a alguien mas"_

Si, si podía ¡Los alejaría a todos!, era posible, desterraría media Gaea, tenia el poder y lo usaría si fuera necesario, era suya, solo suya y de nadie mas.

"_Pero no hablo solo de este mundo, en el suyo hay mas de ellos"_

Ella se quedaría y formarían una familia y vivirían hasta el último día de su vida juntos. Aunque ella no quiera…se quedaría.

"_¿Entonces se quedara?"_

¡¡ .._SE QUEDARA CONMIGO_ ..!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Apenas el sol asomaba por el amplio cielo de Gaea cuando abrió con cautela sus ojos verdes, acoplándose a la tenue luz que se asomaba por el cristal y goleaba su rostro. Su mente formulo una pregunta ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí? Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar el preciso momento en que entro a esta habitación. Volvió abrirlos, no, no recordaba nada. ¿Pues que había pasado la noche anterior?.

.----

Salio al balcón junto a Lifthien, habían platicado animadamente, olvidando la preocupación de que Van en cualquier momento saliera y presentara su espada al cuerpo de aquel caballero. El viento soplaba tan delicioso que se sintió algo adormilada.

_¿Se siente bien? – pregunto amable._

_Ah, si, si, es que me siento algo agotada, nada mas – menciono apenada._

_Pensé que la aburría con mi charla- se burlo._

_¡No, claro que no! Lo siento si di esa impresión – se disculpo sonrojada – lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de reuniones y me he fatigado mas rápido de lo que pensaba. _

_Sin contar que ha bebido más de la cuenta – apunto con mucha certeza._

_Y eso también – acepto._

_Es muy bella – soltó de repente – disculpe, pero suelo decir la verdad y esta es una de estas ocasiones._

_Pues, gracias – dijo nerviosa._

_Supongo que su Rey se lo dice muy seguido. Y si me permite decirlo, es muy afortunado – Lifthien sonrió al ver la expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro de la futura Reina- aunque tenga que pasar por la guillotina si el Rey Dragón se entera que estoy aquí a solas con usted, diciéndole cosas impropias de alguien como yo. _

_Solo no las diga frente a él y creo que no habrá ningún problema - aconsejo nerviosa. _

_Llevare acabo su concejo- inclinando su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento – su compañía ha sido muy refrescante, espero que él mío no haya provocado alguna incomodidad._

_Todo lo contrario, me alegro de haber podido hablar al menos con una persona aquí- dijo Hitomi muy natural. _

_Si me disculpa, me retiro, tengo a una dama que solicita mi presencia. Y no quisiera hacerla esperar._

_La tarotista sonrió ampliamente. Si Van supiera que no estaba ni un poco interesado en ella. Y claro que no se lo diría. Seria su pequeño secreto, quería conservar un poco de los celos de Van hacia su persona._

_Por supuesto Lifthien._

_Será una Reina ejemplar – halago antes de entrar al salón por la otra puerta, donde minutos después entraría Van._

_Hitomi llevo sus manos al barandal de piedra y coloco las palmas en el frió mármol. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que la embargaba, no supo como describir tanta felicidad, se sentía extraña, pero no llegando a la incomodidad. El viento golpeo su rostro, revolviendo su cabello y vestido color perla. _

_Sintió unos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura._

_Aquí estas – dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído. Sonrió y se acurruco en su pecho. Se sentía mareada y muy cansada. La "pequeña fiesta" había durado bastante tiempo y sentía sus pies estallar- pensé que habías huido. _

_Hitomi negó. Sin abrir los ojos dio media vuelta y poso su mejilla en el fornido pecho de Van. El la seguía abrazando._

_Escucho que le dijo algo de.._

…_No … dormida…_

_Y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Sintió que un brazo fuerte subía hasta su espalda y la cubría del viento, ahí..perdió. Lo escucho tan lejano, pero seguro que la estaba llamando._

…¿_Hitomi?.....miendo ….llevar…_

_Pero estaba tan cómoda que se alejo tan rápido como pudo de aquel balcón donde también se encontraba Van. Su cuerpo se relajo y sintió que sus pies se levantaban y flotaban en el aire._

_.------_

Y ahora estaba ahí acostada. Froto sus ojos cansados. Tomaría un baño caliente y …

¡Yukari! ¡Lo había olvidado! – bajo corriendo de la cama y apretó su cabeza – creo que me emocione demasiado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomo una rápida ducha. Se sentía bien el agua caliente sobre su piel pálida. Cerró unos instantes sus verdes ojos y sonrió. Pensó en Van, podrían estar ocupando la misma tina de baño si él estuviera aquí. Él se lo pierde se dijo. Paso la húmeda esponja por sus torneadas y largas piernas. Enjuago su cabello con olor a jazmines. Y lleno una vez mas la tina y se dio cinco minutos mas. Sintió ese agradable y satisfactorio momento por tercera vez.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño y trato de descifrar la sensación que la inundaba. Pero no pudo, su mente vago en la ancha espalda, las fuertes piernas, el abdomen duro y bien formado de su riuyin. Sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, bajo la escasa sabana que cubría su cuerpo. Pudo sentir sus ojos mirándola, sus labios recorriendo su cuello, ¿el agua estaba mas caliente? Abrió los ojos sonrojada. Tomo agua entre sus manos y la aventó al rostro.

…_fue maravilloso cuando me toco por primera vez y la segunda y la tercera y…–_ pensaba muy alegre mientras agitaba sus piernas en el agua. Se sentía entupida por comportarse así y sentirse apenada por ello.

¡Es lo mas lindo… tan maravilloso, lo..!

¿Que es lo más lindo y tan maravilloso…? – había preguntado el recién llegado quien se asomaba por la puerta del baño, con una cara de ¿con quien diablos esta hablando?

¡AH! – se oculto debajo del agua -¡no entres así, me asustaste! ¡No estoy vestida!

Van movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya te he visto sin ropa – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Provocando un sonrojo en Hitomi al escucharlo – no una, muchas veces.

¡Van!

El samurai se acerco y se arrodillo a un lado de la tina y beso la mejilla de la sonrojada mujer. Volvió hacia la puerta donde una bata colgaba de un sujetador y lo acerco.

Me hubieras esperado –sonaba un poco decepcionado. Pidiéndole con la mirada que saliera de la tina. Ella le dio la espalda y Van puso la bata melocotón sobre sus hombros. Acto seguido la todo en los brazos y la llevo hacia el lecho.

No sabia si tardarías – justifico moviendo graciosamente los pies en el aire. Van la sentó en la cama – gracias.

No hay de que – hizo una pausa - Cuando entre, pensé que tenías alguien ahí dentro – cabeceo señalando el cuarto contiguo. Hitomi sonrió.

Si, pero huyo por la ventana – se lamento torciendo sus labios graciosamente. El riuyin la miro serio- si hubieras esperado otros quince minutos más.

¿A sí?

¿Estas molesto? – pregunto divertida la oji verde, sin dejar de secar su largo cabello.

Dime, ¿con quien estuviste anoche? – soltó Van.

Ahm, pues – Hitomi dudo y busco algo en el cuarto, no sabia que, pero ella buscaba. Regreso y abrió sus labios-

No mientas – indico.

Hitomi maldijo por lo bajo, capaz y le decía y hacía que regresaran el Crusade, solo para arrojar a Lifthien al mar.

¿Con él, cierto? – dijo muy tranquilo el rey, con mirada acusadora.

Ah, pues yo – llevo su dedo índice a su frente, intentando parecer que pensaba – no, no lo recuerdo.

Millerna me dijo que estabas bailando con alguien muy apuesto, según sus palabras.

¿Enserio? – sonrió _¡esa Millerna! _- ¡ah! si, si, pero quizás se confundió. Había muchas personas dentro.

Y después saliste con él, al balcón – añadió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

¡No me hizo nada! – dijo ya algo molesta – además no se lo pensaba permitir.

Y que ni se le hubiera ocurrido – amenazo – te dije que no te quería cerca de él y me desobedeciste.

¡Oye, Se cuidarme solita! – exclamo ofendida, llevando las manos a las caderas.

Un hombre es más fuerte que una mujer – aclaro Van.

Pero es un caballero y solo platicamos – le defendió, no iba a dejar que la persona de Lifthien que había sido todo un caballero con ella, saliera mal parada – es muy agradable – Van torció el gesto.

¿Lo defiendes?

Si es necesario, si – dijo ofendida – además si no hubiera sido por él, me hubieras dejado botada por ahí.

Van sonrió.

Es un hombre con mucha suerte, si lo hubiera encontrado contigo en el balcón, otra cosa hubiera sido – subió su mano hasta la colorida mejilla de Hitomi, y la acaricio.- perdón por ser egoísta. Y querer que solo estés conmigo, al quererte para mi, a negarme a sepáreme tan fácil y oponerme a que alguien nos separe – le miro y ella hacia lo mismo – al no…al alejarte de lo que quieres – termino bajando su mirada.

¿Qué dices? – sonrió tomando el rostro de moreno entre sus manos- ¿alejarme de lo que quiero? …no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme..

¿Ya no te sientes cansada? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema- ella negó

Ayer fue una locura- sonrió - con decirte que no sabia que estábamos en el Crusade, así tan perdida estoy.

Si te sientes cansada podrías dormir un poco …

Muero de hambre – se adelanto – y solo un poco cansada, pero estaré bien – volvió a bostezar- he dormido mucho estos días, me he vuelto un poco floja- confeso con una radiante sonrisa – quizá el clima, no lo se.

El riuyin la observo, se veía linda, muy linda de verdad. Quizá la poca ropa, la tenue luz que se filtraba iluminando su piel, o el clima, que de cierta manera era un poco más calido en esta época del año, o simplemente por que en verdad era feliz, lo que pedía de todo corazón. Se acerco y rozo los rosas labios y sonrió.

No te lo había dicho, pero me gusta como te ves con el pelo largo – acaricio su cabello, llevando un mechón detrás de su oreja – si hace unos años te hubiera visto de esta forma, no te dejaba ir – acaricio su mejilla - A decir verdad – hizo una mueca chistosa - te hubiera pedido matrimonio y no te hubiera dejado ni un segundo a solas con Allen.

Si.…¡OYE! – grito indignada - ¡No se si es un halago o insulto! – golpeo su pecho – ¿insinúas que no era atractiva para ti? ¡y que por consiguiente, me dejaste sola con Allen! – le miro ceñuda – ¡VAN SLANZAR!

Van soltó una carajada, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por controlar a la mujer que intentaba alejarse.

¡Espera, espera!… claro que me eras atractiva, si antes eras llamativa a mis ojos, ahora provocas que no puedan dejar de verte- dijo rápidamente antes que terminara por odiarlo- ¡además éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos!.. y Allen .. ¡Diablos como lo odiaba por la forma en como te miraba¡.. ¡de hecho aun lo odio!.

¡No!.¡Olvídalo!.- grito forcejeando- ¡No me caso contigo!..Allen será un mejor pretendiente, él no me dice cosas como…"antes no eras atractiva y ahora si". Seguro estaría gustoso al saber que su propuesta de matrimonio sigue vigente ..¡ah! – soltó un grito al sentir un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura tratando de tumbarla en la cama.

Hitomi.. deja de..- dijo forcejeando.

¡NO! ..-grito, zafándose de su agarre- y después tendremos nuestros hijos y..¡ah!..

Van le rodeo con fuerza su esbelta cintura y tironeo, tumbándolos sobre la amplia cama. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, la escasa bata estaba echa jirones y se abrió un poco, dejando ver sus largas piernas. La tomo por las muñecas, llevándolas a lo alto de su cabeza, impidiendo así que se moviera.

¡No quiero que digas eso!... ¡solo eres mía!...¡solo yo te puedo tocar!..¿Entiendes? – dijo exaltado. Hitomi desvió la mirada y él bajo un poco la voz, casi en un susurro que llego a los oídos de ella – serás mi esposa y solo tendrás a mis hijos - Hitomi regreso su mirada contenta, no pensaba decir eso, pero ¿a quien se le ocurría decirle que no era linda? se sintió enojada, ofendida. Y jamás haría que Allen se casara con ella, solo era para molestarlo – Hitomi- le llamo – ¿no estés molesta, quieres?

¿De verdad era linda? – pregunto como que no quiere la cosa.

Si – contesto seguro soltando su agarre.

¿Y ahora soy más? – volvió a preguntar mas divertida, acomodando unos cabellos que habían caído sobre su rostro.

Mucho más –afirmo divertido.

¿Y antes me mirabas mucho? – volvió a preguntar.

Ahm..si –suspiro, ¿_a donde quería llegar Hitomi_? Se pregunto.

¿Cuándo me mirabas? – Hitomi estaba decidida a saber ciertas cosas que no sabia y que no se había dado cuenta- ¿dime, cuando lo hacías?

Pues..- se demoro un poco en poner sus pensamientos en orden – aquella vez…ahm.. bueno no recuerdo – se sonrojo. Hitomi soltó un risita, estaba sonrojado, sabia que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, pero..

Anda, dime- pidió dulcemente - cuando me miraste como..– hizo una pequeña pausa inclinando su cabeza sugestivamente hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su suave cuello, provocando que la bata se abriera un poco mas, dejando ver parte de su pecho níveo- ..Mujer..

Van desvió su mirada muy sonrojado. Si le decía, pensaría que era un pervertido.

¿No me dirás? –pronuncio con un deje de tristeza – él regreso su mirada a la verde y exhalo aire. Ella sonrió triunfante. ¿Cuándo había empezado a mirarla, no solo como Hitomi la visionaria, si no como Hitomi la mujer?

Fue…-dijo bajito.

¿Fue? – pregunto intrigada. Van seguía sin contestar.

Aquella vez – desvió la mirada apenado- en Freid.

¿Freid? - Hitomi no recordaba nada fuera de lugar que haya provocado que Van la mirara de alguna forma en especial, de hecho a su parecer era mas grosero y evasivo. ¿Pues que había sucedido? - ¿Freid? – insistió.

El riuyin regreso su rostro.

Si, cuando tú – se mordió el labio- cuando tú estabas a punto de morir.

¡Me viste como una mujer por que estaba muriendo! – dijo alarmada y preocupada por el poco tacto de Van, al tomar momentos tan poco románticos.

¡No!..- se detuvo un momento acomodándose sobre la chica sin aplastarla y continuo-

cuando te encontré estabas tirada en el piso y Millerna estaba desesperada ayudándote-Hitomi, por obvias razones no recordaba bien lo que había pasado en ese momento, pero lo que no le quedaba claro, era en que preciso momento surgió su atracción. Van miro a la castaña y comprendió que no había entendido nada.

Tu blusa…la blusa estaba abierta – dijo algo apenado por su atrevimiento- al principio no le tome mucha importancia, lo único que tenia en mi mente era verte ahí tirada sin vida.

La castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Ya entendía.

Esa noche – continuo el joven tímidamente – soñé contigo.

Sus mejillas blancas se tiñeron de un color rosado.

¿En-enserio? ….¿Y.. que soñaste?

¡No te lo diré! – respondió Van exaltado. Ya suficiente había hecho con confesar eso.

Recuerdo que esos días te comportabas muy extraño, y ni siquiera me mirabas…¡era por eso! – dedujo la tarotista.- _Entonces desde aquella vez, él la miraba de otra forma_.- se emociono-

No podía mirarte sin acordarme de ese bendito sueño – se rasco la frente algo intranquilo. Hitomi esbozo una sonrisa entre divertida y picara, mientras se acomodaba bajo aquel hombre. - ¿me dirás?

Solo te diré que no fue nada desagradable – sonrío pícaro.

Podría hacer tu sueño realidad ¿sabes? – hablo muy bajito.

La Hitomi de mi sueño, era muy hábil- le aseguro.

¿Enserio? – le provoco .Deslizo su suave mano debajo de sus holgada camisa, para poder quitarla.

Creo que tenemos tiempo – respondió tomándola por la cintura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aun sobre ella, bajo sus manos y las deslizo por la abertura de sus piernas. Subió lento, y abrió por completo la bata de la mujer bajo él. Su figura desnuda era impactante para los ojos del riuyin. ¿Cuantas veces la había visto ya en la misma situación y aun le seguía fascinando?.De lo único que estaba seguro, era deque jamás se cansaría de mirarla y tocarla, era simplemente embriagador tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Sentir su piel lisa y tersa ser frotada por la suya.

Ella miraba expectante. Van sonrió y bajo. Rodeo sus pechos con los labios y comenzó a dar lamiditas sobre ellos.

Ahogando un gemido, ella deslizo las manos hasta sus hombros ahora desnudos y le enterró las uñas. Estaba deseosa de que la volviera a tocar. Lo necesitaba, lo necesita mucho.

Él siguió un camino de besos, hasta llegar al otro bien formado pecho, dándole la misma atención. Ella comenzaba a tener una respiración agitada. Mordió sus labios reprimiendo próximos gemidos. Van seguía ocupado en uno de sus pechos, bajando al mismo tiempo la mano hasta dejarla apoyada en la entre pierna. Presiono con la palma solo un poco, lento al principio, muy lento. Ella se retorció, retuvo el aliento e intento apartarse. Él no se lo permitió.

Quería que disfrutara lo más que pudiera, y si también él tenia que sufrir, así lo haría, era necesario que experimentara la desesperación

Pero ella también había aprendido como atormentar a un hombre. Bajo la mano por su espalada, acariciándole la columna, y al llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón metió la mano y la ahueco sobre las posaderas, apretándoselas, atrayéndolo mas hacia sus caderas, mientras con la otra mano le exploraba el pecho musculoso, bajándola por el abdomen, y al legar al ombligo, deslizo un dedo alrededor y lo introdujo en los pliegues del centro.

Van trago saliva ¿_Donde diablos había aprendido eso_? Se pregunto.

Una dama, al menos para él, no sabría esas cosas y sin embargo no demostró ni una pizca de timidez cuando le desabotono la bragueta. Y deslizo los dedos por alrededor. Ella beso su cuello, dando lamiditas muy eróticas a lo largo de este. Van se quedo quieto. Deseo tumbarse de espaldas y dejar que ella le diera placer así hasta expirar de dicha.

Hitomi bajo por fin todo lo que estorbaba y Van se sintió morir. Su amada le estaba torturando como nunca antes. Por lo general, era él quien le daba placer, pero ahora ella tomaba la iniciativa. La tarotista le dio media vuelta siendo ella quien quedara ahora sobre él. Bajo hasta los pantalones y termino quitándoselos por completo. Subió despacio besando y dejando que su cuerpo rozara el suyo íntimamente. Llego hasta sus labios los que beso apasionada y urgente. Mientras su cadera se movía incitante sobre su excitación, solo rozando.

Van bajo las manos y acaricio su piel hasta posarlas bajo su cadera, haciendo presión para que estas bajaran. Hitomi sonrió entre sus labios, sabia que si ponía resistencia seria mas divertido. El rey safo sus labios algo cansado de ello.

_Mi amor, no juegues_ – advirtió.

Hitomi se dirigió a su oído que mordió lento y bajo una vez más por su cuello y pecho. Estaba decidida, antes no se había atrevido, pero esta vez, lo llevaría acabo. Van se sorprendería.

Bajo por el pecho llenándolo de besos, por su abdomen, y ahí, volvió su mirada hacia el contraído peli-negro que la miraba sorprendido. Estaba apunto de detenerla cuando sintió, sus labios húmedos bajar por todo su contorno. Regalaba pequeños y tímidos besos. Estaba sonrojada, no sabia si a él le gustaba aquello, pero quería intentarlo. Introdujo con temor su boca, tímida e inexperta, bajo llenándose de él, mientras con su lengua lo acariciaba lentamente.

Alguna vez escucho que les gustaba. No estaba muy segura, hasta que escucho a Van soltar un gemido y tirarse sobre las sabanas. Escucho que soltó una maldición y seguían mas gemidos. Se sintió feliz, le gustaba.

_¡Dios!- soltó en un gemido y la aparto. - ¿Dónde has aprendido eso? – pregunto agitado. _

_Te lo haría en la noche de bodas – respondió sonrojada – ¿no te gusto? _

Van solo la echo boca arriba y comenzó a besarla como desesperado. Abrió sus labios con urgencia y gozo de su lengua, bajo la mano, abrió sus piernas y presiono con deleite. Sus dedos se iban introduciendo con movimientos lentos, para pasar después a unos más rápidos. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor; entonces al momento le borraba hasta el recuerdo de dolor besándola en la boca, el pecho, hasta que bajo por la entrepierna, donde beso y lamió tortuosamente. Hitomi, se retorcía de placer, aceptando sus cariarías con transparente dicha.

_Te deseba tanto – gimió la oji-verde_

El samurai subió veloz, hasta apaciguar sus labios. Sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas y sus cuerpos gritaban para estar unidos. Fue tierno el momento que se introdujo en el estrecho cuerpo, y ella se agitaba bajo su poseedor como si fuera la primera vez. La abrazo y comenzó a moverse sobre ella apasionadamente hasta llegar al momento culmínate, donde sus cuerpos relajados y pasivos cayeron fatigados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

..------------------

_Me encantara ver cuando sufras _

_¿Enserio? ¿Ella fue tu novia? – dijo asombrada la voz femenina._

_¿Las personas como ella son así de donde vienes?- hablo una vez mas la primera._

_¡Quiero verte llorar tanto!_

_No, existen personas más inteligentes que ella – aseguro una voz masculina._

_Niña tonta – dijo una voz femenina _

_¿Eres estupida? – pregunto otra, girando su cuerpo._

_¡ESE ASQUEROSO ENGENDRO TE TOCO!_

_Regreso su mirada. Estaba oscuro y muy frió. Tembló. ¿Dónde salía esa voz? ¿Por qué hacia tanto frió ahí dentro?.___

_Hitomi trato en vano de mirar. Sintió una mano fría que la tocaba y empujaba. Se sobresalto._

.----

Despertó agitada aun abrazada a su riuyin. Froto sus ojos y se pego al cuerpo de aquel hombre. Respiro hondo y beso el pecho desnudo bajo ella.

¿Que tienes?

Solo un sueño – dijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡AJA! ¿Qué les pareció, este capitulo? ¿Les gusto?

¡Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios! ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Perdón por la demora, pero para inspirarme tuve que sacrificarme, bajo el incandescente sol, la arena caliente, y el agua salada, durante una semanita..lo que hago para inspirarme y darles un capitulo (jiji). Dejen su opinión!!.

Espero no demorar con el próximo

Yaku : me alegra que te este gustando mi fic, que aunque lento, lo hago con muchas ganas…con respecto a por que no puse a Serana a Merle , murieron jajaja. No me apeteció meter a ninguna de las dos. Si de hecho solo seria un fic de solo dos CAPITULOS!! Exclusivos para mi pareja favorita T_T pero las cosas se me salieron de control y con mas personajes llegare al capitulo 100, y eso no quiero. No me gusta que se haga pesado o tedioso para quien lo esta leyendo. Y si, tratare de hacer los capítulos mucho más largos.

Lady: Que no se te parta el corazón, después no podrás seguir leyendo mi fic jaja, ahí tienes, un capitulo enterito solo de ellos. Espero sea de tu agrado

TithaHardyGirl: aquí tienes, aunque algo atrasado jaja. Sorry.

¡GRACIAS POR LEERME, A TODOS USTEDES!


	10. Chapter 10

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS X xX

_Cursiva: relato de la carta / sueño_

_**Cursiva:**__ será flashback _

Espero que no este algo confuso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Risas, muchas risas se lograban escuchar desde su espalda, pero no podía voltear para ver de quien se trataba. Eran de esos sueños que al querer moverte rápido, lo único que provocaba era que fuera mas lento.**

**¿Las personas como ella son así de donde vienes?**

**((Risas))**

**¿Oye?¿No me escuchas?**

**Hitomi regreso su mirada. Estaba oscuro y muy frió, apenas y podía ver que pisaba. Su mirada se detuvo en una figura borrosa.**

**Quiero verte llorar.. ¿Acaso le crees?**

**((Risas))**

**Tu.. eres..**

…**¿Acaso le crees?...**

**¿Quién eres…? – pregunto atemorizada - ¿Dónde….dónde estas?**

_-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El caballero se encontraba relajado tras su amplio escritorio, mirando con suma placidez los agradables rayos del sol que comenzaban a salir desde el horizonte. Era la primera hora de aquella mañana cuando recibió una carta del rey de Astoria, preguntado por situación de ambos jóvenes que pensaban reinar Fanelia. Tomo con calma papel y pluma. Eso seria muy largo de contar. Sonrío, pero tenía que tener todo listo para lo que vendría. Tomo más papel -¿Por donde tendría que comenzar su relato? Dryden no se lo perdonaría si dejaba pasar algo. Golpeo varias veces con la punta de la pluma su pulcro soporte de madera, mientras su mirada azul se perdía entre el cristal y los primeros rayos. Bien, comenzaría por aquella mañana que fue a verla.

Su mano era veloz, y las palabras fluían con rapidez.

….-.-.-.-.-.-……-.-. -.-.-.-…….-.-.-.-……….

_¿Estás dormida? – pregunto por lo bajo._

_Trataba._

_Lo siento, no quería despertarte – se acerco despacio hasta su cama. Su mirada carmín examino a la mujer que yacía acostada boca abajo, con las cobijas hechas jirones. Tomo asiento y acaricio su cabello sedoso – últimamente estas cansada Hitomi. ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

_No me mientas – elevo su voz – no me gusta que lo hagan y menos siendo tú. _

_Bueno – suspiro abrir sus ojos – la verdad es que no he podido dormir bien._

_¿Te duele algo? – se alarmo, volviendo a examinar apresurado alguna molestia en su cuerpo. Ella negó sin moverse. - ¿entonces? _

_Me duele la cabeza - confesó finalmente con una sonrisa - solo he tenido una que otra noche mala– Van torció el gesto no entendiendo. Sabía que no era un simple dolor de cabeza y unas noches sin dormir. _

_¿No quieres decirme? _

_Hitomi dio media vuelta, con la mirada fija en su novio. A Van Fanel no se le miente así como así –pensó la visionaria._

_Lo siento, no te enojes – estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla fría –he tenido sueños.._

_¿Premoniciones..? -interrumpió veloz con la mirada preocupada. _

_No..bueno, no sé. No llego a entenderlos._

_¿Desde cuándo..?_

_Hitomi cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el primer día._

_Hace apenas un par de noches – confeso. Su mano atrajo el rostro moreno, quedado frente con frente – no te molestes conmigo – hizo un puchero gracioso._

_¿Y entonces con quien? – levanto una ceja - ¿con Allen? - Hitomi movió la cabeza negando.- ¿si no es malo, porque no me lo dijiste? _

_Encogió los hombros – no lo creí importante. Además ya no tengo visiones, estoy segura que no es nada._

_¿Tu lo crees..? _

_Si, lo creo – dijo no muy convencida – solo es un sueño._

_¿Y quieres contármelo..?_

_Pues, es algo confuso, no logro ver quién es, pero escucho voces, muchas, y cuando trato de buscar a los dueños de ellas, está todo muy oscuro y frio, hace mucho frio – le miro – lo único que logro identificar es que son mujeres y un hombre, de eso estoy segura– torció el gesto - y creo que me conocen._

_Van frunció en ceño. ¿Cómo era eso? _

_Espera, ¿estás segura que no se trata de una visión? - insistió. Hitomi solo se encogió de hombros._

_Necesito hablar de nuevo con Yukari..- alejo un poco al riuyin-_

_¿De nuevo..? – le pregunto._

_Si, tal vez ella o Amano me necesitan ..- lo miro un poco alarmada_

_¿Quiénes? ¿Cuándo hablaste con alguien? – le miro confundido. Pues nunca la veía platicar con otra persona aparte de él, algún concejero de Fanelia, el mozo de la caballería y una que otra encargada de la limpieza, pero nunca con más personas. ¿O podría ser alguna gente de su pueblo?_

_¡Es cierto! – soltó un grito – tu no lo sabes – Van negó. –vi a Yukari, hable con ella, no sabes lo feliz que me puse al saber que estaban bien. Trate en muchas ocasiones desde mi llegada, pero no tenia éxito – hablaba tan emocionada y tan rápido que Van no era capaz de interrumpirla para preguntarle algunas dudas – me desespere tanto que creí que me sería imposible. Le di muchas vueltas al asunto, pensando los motivos del por qué no lograba entrar en sus sueños, hasta que me decidí pedir tu ayuda. No quería molestarte pero… – hizo una pausa mirándolo tiernamente. Van trago saliva, entonces si era lo que pensaba._

_Mi ayuda… - soltó en un susurro. _

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Yaire que te iba a pedir algo? - Van solo se limito a asentir, mientras su mirada rojiza se perdía en la verde – te pediría el corazón del dragón… _

_Ahora el samurai parpadeaba asombrado._

_.. o si era posible mi collar - señalo el pecho fornido del riuyin._

_Era..¿eso..?_

_Hitomi miro extrañada. _

_¿Me pedirías..solo eso?_

_La tarotista asintió despacio_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_._**flash back**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**¿Y tú crees que algo está mal?**_

_**Los últimos días la he notado algo distraída. Sé qué extraña su mundo**_

_**No seas imprudente Van, aun no sabes nada, solo son suposiciones – le advirtió el rey de Astoria algo preocupado por el cambio tan drástico que se estaba dando. Apenas anoche le estaba pidiendo frente a todos que fuera su esposa –no actúes sin antes conocer su versión.**_

_**No es necesario que me lo diga, solo es cuestión de mirarla**_ _**para saber en que esta pensando – contesto regresando su mirada al castaño.**_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.- __**fin flash back**__.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Idiota – se dijo – por qué no te armaste de valor y preguntaste, eres un completo imbecil._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_._**flash back**__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**No creo que ella finja, y si lo hace, vaya que lo hace muy bien – le miro frunciendo el ceño – el único que está pensando cosas raras eres tú Van.**_

_**Dryden tiene razón, ves problemas donde no los hay – comento Allen a una orilla de la habitación – debes apresurarte antes que se entere por otra boca y ocasione un verdadero lió – hizo un pausa- tanto ella como tú han esperado este momento, no lo arruines pensando cosas que ni Hitomi piensa.**_

_**Ella no hará eso Van, solo extraña a sus amigos, eso es todo. Dale tiempo, todo irá muy bien, ya lo veras – reconforto el rey de Astoria. **_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.- __**fin flash back**__.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Estuvo a punto de arruinar su vida, arruinarla otra vez - Miro a Hitomi que lo observaba sin entender la confusión que reflejaba el rostro moreno- La hubiera lastimado, hubiera provocado una ruptura irreparable._

_Sus manos temblaron y sintió deseos de llorar de dicha y tristeza, de tan solo pensar que hubiera podido arruinar su futuro por ser tan arrebatado con sus dediciones ¿Por qué no escuchaba a Dryden, o en su defecto a Allen? Que al parecer comprendían más cosas que él._

…_Lo intentaba pero no lograba mucho. Así que Millerna me sugirió pedirte ayuda - menciono sacándolo de sus pensamientos –pero al final no fue necesario – recordó el método que la ayudo a cumplir su propósito – creo que la bebida puede llegar hacer milagros._

_¿Solo era eso..? – seguía mencionando en un susurro sin poderlo creer. _

_Aja, ¿Te pasa ..? _

_Acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con Allen de algo urgente, lo siento – hablo apresurado, casi atropellando cada palabra. Se dirigió a la puerta, y salió del cuarto, dejando a Hitomi con la mano estirada en un intento de detenerle._

….-.-.-.-.-.-……-.-.-.-.-.-…….-.-.-.-……….

Allen sonrío tan solo de imaginarse la cara que habría puesto en esos momentos. Sorpresa, angustia, enojo.

Vaya le hubiera gustado estar presente en esos momentos Se que a ti también te hubiera gustado ver Dryden – continuo escribiendo – Admitió que teníamos mucha razón - Cambio a su cuarta hoja y su rostro se deformo un poco.- aunque, lo que me dice de ese sueño, me tiene intranquilo, y con seguridad también lo estarás cuando llegue mi carta. Así como estoy seguro que te preguntaras si llegue a formular la siguiente interrogante ¿premonición? Van también tuvo esa duda, pero Hitomi jura que no ha tenido mas desde que regreso a casa hace años y pide que no nos preocupemos por ello… aunque la verdad no se que pensar.– detuvo su escritura pensando nuevamente en aquello. Relajo los hombros y retomo con animo la pluma- De eso platicaremos con más calma.

Después que salio, vino a verme.

….-.-.-.-.-.-……-.-.-.-.-.-…….-.-.-.-……….

_Vaya, madrugaste – dijo asombrado, tomando una taza de café, ofreciéndole otra a su invitado._

_No dormí – admitió._

_No es necesario que me digas los detalles – comento Allen, divertido – los asuntos de alcoba no son lo mió._

_Cállate – le miro serio, y froto su frente - solo a ti se te ocurre. _

_Allen esbozo una sonrisa, al tiempo que ofrecía una taza con líquido negro._

_Bien, ¿entonces, quieres contarme? _

_Desde hace días quiero hablar contigo, pero por una razón u otra no he encontrado ningún momento para sentarme y platicarlo con alguien – sonrío. _

_¿Y bueno? _

_He tenido algunos problemas con mi sentido común estas semanas. Y se muy bien que no he tomado las mejores dediciones, y que te has molestado por todo ello.– hizo una pausa para mirar al rubio que le daba señas de no entender ni jota de lo que hablaba – Han pasado ciertas cosas que me han hecho darle vueltas al asunto de Hitomi_

_Se esfumo la sonrisa de Allen. _

_¿Te menciono algo? _

_Si, de eso quiero hablarte._

_¿Entonces? – Allen lo miraba intrigado - ¿ya tomaste la decisión? ¿Hay algo para hacerte desistir…? _

_Era el turno de Van para sonreír._

_No, no hay manera de hacerlo Allen._

_¡Pero Van! – llamo alarmado, levantándose de golpe de su asiento- ¡EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES..!_

_No se ira.._

_¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA O..!!...¿Que..? - se vio turbado y confundido ¿había escuchado bien? -¿Cómo? - Van lo miro sin expresión en su rostro y esbozo una sonrisa._

_Jamás pensé en verte con esa cara, de no entender nada – dijo divertido – valió la pena el suspenso. _

_Allen se sentó de golpe, llevando su mano a las sienes. _

_Te mato Van – amenazo – mi vida se redujo unos años más. _

_Yo debería decirlo, me has insultado – levanto una ceja, mientras daba un sorbo de su taza. _

_¡Y lo volvería hacer mil veces! – lo fulmino con su mirada azul hielo - ¡por todos los Dioses de Gaea! ¡Si yo fuera tu hermano, y no mi Rey, te tendría en el suelo en estos momentos!_

_Van lo miro incrédulo, con ojos muy abiertos. Sin creer en lo que sus oídos escuchaban._

_Pues créeme, eso no te ha detenido para olvidar que soy tú rey y me debes respeto – susurro por lo bajo ironizando sus palabras mientras lo miraba acusadoramente, escondiendo su rostro detrás de la pequeña porcelana en sus manos – me has golpeado, insultado, raptado, gritado, amenazado – continuaba pensando en las innumerables veces que había olvidado quien era. _

_¿¡Que dijiste!? _

_N- nada – desvió veloz su mirada rojiza _

_Me pareció que intentabas decir algo – lo escudriño meticulosamente - por la forma tan rara en que me mirabas._

_No, nada - siguió mirando la ventada, sin intenciones de quitarle la vista - Si así me tratas no siendo tu hermano, no quiero imaginar si lo fueras – volvió a susurrar, sin bajar la linda taza que ocultaba bien sus labios._

_¡¡Van!! _

_¡¿Qué?! – regreso su mirada. _

_¡Baja de una vez esa bendita taza! – exigió señalándolo – estás diciendo algo._

_¡Claro que no! – le miro retadoramente y desvió su mirada nuevamente - Eres peor que Folken._

_¡TE ESCUCHE!_

….-.-.-.-.-.-……-.-.-.-.-.-…….-.-.-.-……….

Ese Van nunca cambiaria – pensó Allen un poco irritado masajeando sus sienes. Sonrío. ¿A quien engañaba? Prefería verlo tan alegre, que vagando como fantasma por todo el castillo, como solía hacerlo meses atrás.

….-.-.-.-.-.-……-.-.-.-.-.-…….-.-.-.-……….

_Bien, me parece que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en toda tu vida. – soltó aire de sus pulmones- ahora que ya ha quedado todo claro, ¿Cuándo planeas tener a media Gaea en Fanelia?_

_Lo más pronto posible. Y también debo comentárselo a Hitomi – guardo silencio – no dejare que nadie la aparte de mi lado – dijo decidido._

_¿Y eso a que viene? –pregunto divertido._

_Es una larga historia que involucra a cierto personaje, pero eso tampoco importa ahora, y es muy largo de contar, en otra ocasión será – se despidió y salió por la puerta._

…**.-.-.-.-.-.-……-.-.-.-.-.-…….-.-.-.-……….**

Dejo la pluma a un lado. Miro las diez hojas y saco un sobre. Doblo con cuidado las hojas y las introdujo, para después sellarlo. Estiro su cuerpo. Pudo ver que el sol ya estaba en lo alto de la montaña. Regreso su mirada azul al sobre, el que golpeo con su dedo índice en repetidas ocasiones.

Ahora estaba mas tranquilo, una parte de que pasara fue gracias a él. Aunque claro, solo lo sabían tres personas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**flash back**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**¿Y bien?**_

_**¿Solo eso se te ocurre decir? – se quejo – un ¡Oh, qué bueno que estas bien! O ¡me alegra que estés a salvo! **_

_**Vamos, no es para que salieras corriendo.- tranquilizo desde el otro lado de una enorme columna.**_

_**Como no era tu cuello el que estaba en peligro – dijo sarcástico, apoyando su espalda sobre el mármol frió. **_

_**No es para tanto- insistió, mostrando los blancos dientes. **_

_**Repito, como tu pellejo no estuvo en constante peligro. Jugar con su majestad, es como meterse en chaleco de once varas – anuncio, sacudiendo su azul saco. – es bien sabido del temperamento del joven rey. **_

_**El rubio salió de su escondite. **_

_**Sí, pero no hubiera tratado de matarte frente a todos. **_

_**Lifthien lo miro medio asustado. **_

_**¡Ah! ¡Pero qué alegría! – dijo sarcástico, palmeando sus manos con alegría – eso me deja más tranquilo. **_

_**El caballero soltó una carcajada. **_

_**Recuérdame jamás pagar favores a viejos amigos. Y más, si los viejos amigos son guardias de un rey y quieren que le haga una broma – Lifthien llevo sus manos al cuello, el que masajeo, sacando el poco estrés que había acumulado. El estar constantemente cuidándose de que el rey dragón no le saltara por las espaladas y lo matara, era un poco estresante – y más si la broma incluye a su mujer. ¿Qué es lo que tratabas de hacer? ¿Qué también la matara a ella? – le miro inquieto – oye, si quieres una mujer puedes tener a cualquiera, ¿Por qué precisamente la de él? **_

_**Lo sé – sonrió. Se encamino hacia donde apenas la luna golpeaba los rincones más oscuros. Y Lifthien lo siguió. **_

_**Oye, ¿hablas enserio? – pregunto alarmado, mirando serio al caballero - ¿La quieres para ti? sé que es hermosa, pero..**_

_**¡Claro …! **_

_**Ella no creo que quiera algo contigo, piénsalo, podrías tener a cualquier mujer. ¿Pero ella? Cuando me pediste ayuda, nunca pensé que se trataba de la futura reina de Fanelia. – hablo un poco alarmado – casi sude frió cuando vi de quien se trataba, y en el problema en que te estabas metiendo. ¿Qué no has aprendido nada con eso de las reinas?**_

_**¿Me vas a dejar terminar? – pidió Allen irritado. **_

_**Es …bien.**_

_**No la quiero para mí – afirmo.**_

_**¿No? ¿Entonces, para quien? – lo miro dudoso.**_

_**Para mi rey..**_

_**¡Ah!…¡¿Q-QUE?!...¡Quieres decir que estuve a punto de perder mi vida, solo para que él – señalo hacia el salón - terminara quedándose con su YA, prometida! ¡Porque si no te has enterado, **__**ella**__** ya es de él! **_

_**Lo sé. Pero quería que viera ciertos problemas. **_

_**¡¿Y los problemas me incluían a mí?!...¿Estas, loco? – levanto una ceja dudando de la mentalidad del caballero – su majestad debe de ir pensando en cambiar su guardia. **_

_**Existen algunos problemas, es por eso que pedí tu ayuda.**_

_**Hazme saber si alguna vez te hice algo, para que quisieras un final tan funesto como el que tenías planeado para mí.**_

_**Ya te lo dije, no hubiera atentado contra tu vida – sonrió – al menos por el momento. Y saliste justo a tiempo. **_

_**¡Cielos Allen! **_

_**Sé que podía contar contigo, y lo has hecho muy bien, como siempre – dio una palmadita en la espalda del pálido amigo frente a él – no esperaba menos de ti, viejo amigo. **_

_**Si.. claro.. "a m i g o" – hablo alargando la última frase en burla. El caballero celeste sonrió complacido – y bien, eso que me habías dicho, ¿sirvió para algo?**_

_**Más de lo que esperaba. Otra cosa, ¿ella en algún momento menciono o escucho cosas fuera de lo normal?**_

_**Lifthien quedo unos momentos pensando, para negar enseguida con la cabeza. **_

_**Nada – se encogió de hombros- le pregunte como me lo habías dicho en cuanto entro al cuarto privado. Solo dijo que tenía un poco de hambre y que le servirían un aperitivo.**_

_**¿Nada más? recuérdalo por favor – insitito muy serio.**_

_**Lo juro, pregunte si alguien la había incomodado. Y ella me dijo que no había hablado con nadie. Era la primera persona con quien charlaba. **_

_**Bien. Te debo una – y se alejo de Lifthien.**_

_**¿Una? ¡Me debes más que eso! – le grito**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**fin flash back**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio sonrió complacido. Jamás confesaría aquello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

¿Entonces todos están bien?

Si ¿por que tanta insistencia?

Agito su cabeza de un lado a otro – no me hagas caso, solo me preocupo por ustedes, solo eso – sonrío.

Yukari miro dudosa a su amiga.

Nosotros deberíamos estar preocupados, no tú – regaño – hace días que no sabia de ti-

Perdóname Yukari – pidió apenada – pero me he sentido muy cansada y me ha costado tener algún contacto contigo – Yukari sonrío complacida-

Veo que tu ángel te mantiene muy ocupada por las noches – pico su brazo. Hitomi se sonrojo.

¡NO! – se sofoco - ¡Dios, Yukari! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir tan fácil ese tipo de cosas?!

¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Somos amigas no? – señalo con una risita cómplice - es algo común estas platicas. – Hitomi inflo sus mejillas apenada.

Bueno, ahora estoy mas tranquila.

¿Tan malo es ese sueño?

Hitomi negó.

La verdad no se si es malo – suspiro – solo algo molesto. Me provoca cierta incomodidad – miro a Yukari que se encontraba muy seria- Algo frió corre por mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo – se abrazo – no me gusta.

No se que decirte Hitomi - susurro preocupada – te noto un poco pálida, pero no enferma. ¿Es por lo mismo?

Volvió a negar.

Algo curioso pasa cuando siento congelado el cuerpo en mi sueño – dijo mas animada, llevando sus manos al pecho – cuando comienzo a desesperarme y preocuparme, algo calido surge y me tranquiliza. No se que es. Despierto y me siento mejor.

¿El amor de tu hombre?

Hitomi sonrío.

Si, pero creo que es algo mas grande.

¡Bien, que eso te mantenga cuerda! – grito mas animada.

Si….¿eh?...¡NO ESTOY LOCA!

Comenzaron a reír.

Hitomi.. - llamo la pelirroja un poco mas tranquila.

¿Dime..?

¿Crees que sea posible que algún día regreses..? – pregunto un poco apenada.

Hitomi la miro asombrada, de todas las personas que hubiera imaginado que le pidieran aquello, nunca pensó que fuera precisamente Yukari.

La pelirroja examino el rostro asombrado y conmovido de la castaña.

¡No me mal entiendas! ¡No es que te extrañe! – abrió grande sus ojos, agitando en el aire sus manos –¡no, no! ¡Quiero decir, si te extraño! ..

Yukari…- llamo con ternura.

Perdóname – dijo en un sollozo – quería que estuvieras presente..

¿Presente? – frunció en entrecejo - ¿presente, para que? -La pelirroja estiro tan rápido su mano que Hitomi llevo su rostro unos centímetros más atrás asombrada.

Ay Dios... ¡Ay Dios! ¡No puede ser! – la miro - ¡Enserio! – miro su mano- ¿enserio?

¡Claro que es enserio! – dijo ofendida – no es de juguete esa sortija. Fue algo inesperado – tomo la palma de su mano izquierda – creo que ni siquiera lo planeo. Estaba tan nervioso que me temía que se trataba de otra cosa. Realmente me asusto.

¡Yukari, muchas felicidades! – abrazo a su fiel amiga – Dile al superior que les deseo lo mejor. ¡Y que ya era hora! Pensé que me casaría primero yo que ustedes – soltó una carcajada. Pero Yukari no la acompaño.

¿Cómo? ¿Aun no te ha propuesto matrimonio? - dijo asombrada – pensé que en cuanto pusieras un pie en ese mundo lo primero que haría era llevarte directo al altar – miro a su amiga algo alterada- pero veo que te llevo directo a la cama – dijo burlona al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas – y tú, no opusiste resistencia.

Él ha estado muy ocupado..- lo excuso algo nerviosa ocultando su mirada verde. Debía admitirlo, estaba un poco afligida de aquello. Ella también había pensado lo mismo que su amiga, en cuanto tocara Fanelia, se encontraría frente a un altar o algo parecido – siendo el rey, tiene muchas ocupaciones – levanto apresurada de nuevo sus ojos – ¡pero pronto lo estaremos, de verdad!

¡Calma, calma! – tranquilizo tomándola por los hombros – no te estoy diciendo lo contrario, ni mucho menos me estoy burlando. Eso lleva su tiempo. Y aunque no se como se maneja un pueblo, entiendo que Van tiene muchas ocupaciones como tal.

¿Tú lo crees..? –

¡Claro! Veras que antes que termine una semana, te estarán entregando en el altar – hizo una pausa llevando la mano al mentón – aunque, tú ya te has entregado.

¡¡Yukari!!-

Soltó una carcajada.

¿Entonces, no podrás..?

Hitomi le miro con suma tristeza.

Quisiera. Me gustaría mucho verte vestida de blanco, entrando de la mano de tu padre, y al superior en el altar..pero..

¡No tienes que decirlo de esa forma! – hizo un mohin – no te lo estoy pidiendo para que te pongas triste. Se lo mucho que te costo llegar a donde estas, y no seré la causante de tu sufrimiento – guardo silencio un momento, hilvanando las palabras en su mente - me gustaría verte allí sentada, pero me gusta más verte feliz. – sonrió – y también se que él, no te permitiría alejarte. A decir verdad creo que te ataría si fuera necesario.

Hitomi esbozo una linda sonrisa.

Eso mismo dijo él.

Lo ves – regreso el gesto – yo solo quiero que estés bien con la persona que amas. Sabiendo que me apoyas desde donde te encuentres – tomo las manos de su amiga – que nosotros estaremos haciendo lo mismo.

Gracias.- ambas chicas se regalaron un calido abrazo – saluda a Amano de mi parte y que le mando mis mejores deseos.

Lo haré – apretó con afecto el cuerpo entre sus brazos – y tú promete que te cuidaras, te ves cansada. Intenta no pensar en esa desagradable pesadilla y solo preocúpate por ser feliz – se alejaron – y mantenme informada.

Lo prometo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió sus ojos despacio, los que froto con paciencia. Las cortinas aun se encontraban corridas, eso significaba que Van la había dejado la mayor parte de la noche. Hace un par de días que se había estado comportando muy misterioso, no sabía por que tenía tanta urgencia de salir antes del amanecer y cuando preguntaba, decía que eran "cosas" de estado. Y nunca terminaba de explicarle que cosas eran. ¿Estaría viéndose con otra? – sonrío ante la pregunta que soltaba su cabeza a tan temprana mañana.

Que se atreva y vera …-susurro y tapo su cara con la cobija calientita. No tardo en que su cuerpo volviera a relajarse para quedar nuevamente entre los brazos de Morfeo.

_*********Sueño*********_

_No, por favor otra vez no – pidió en un murmullo.._

_Frío. El aire estaba congelado. Su piel se erizo al sentir el contacto con su piel desnuda. Los pies los tenía congelados. Se abrazo mientras comenzaba a buscar algún indicio de que se trataba aquello. _

_¿Enserio?– dijo asombrada la voz femenina._

_¡No puedo creértelo!- exclamo otra._

_¿Las personas como ella son así de donde vienes?- hablo una vez mas la primera._

_No, existen personas más inteligentes que ella – aseguro una voz masculina._

_Niña tonta – dijo una voz femenina _

_¿Eres estupida? – pregunto otra, girando su cuerpo._

_¿Por qué me dejaste por él? Te hubiera hecho más feliz. Él te dejara, y cuando lo haga no vengas a llorar – soltó una carcajada. _

_Pobre no se da cuenta de nada – hablo una voz femenina._

_Me divertiré mucho viendo como sufre- hablo otra – ¿oye?_

_Hitomi regreso su mirada. Estaba oscuro y muy frió, apenas y podía ver que pisaba. ¿En donde se encontraba? ¿Por qué hacia tanto frió ahí dentro? ¿De donde salían aquellas voces?_

_¿Oye? ¿No me escuchas? Es mejor que no te encariñes. Esto no suele durar mucho. _

_¿Qué? – pregunto Hitomi no muy segura de a quien le hablaban_

_Me encantara ver cuando sufras –dijo mordaz la voz varonil. _

_Tu.. eres.. _

_¿Acaso le crees? _

_¿Raian..? _

_Te habías tardado .._

_Yo no quería hacerte ningún daño de verdad, lo siento. – camino hacia donde estaba la imponente figura de un hombre furioso._

_¡No me toques! ¡Me das asco!- grito apartándola - ¡ESE ASQUEROSO ENGENDRO TE TOCO! – señalo la cama donde yacía un Van durmiendo._

_¡No le digas así! – abofeteo _

_Es tonta – le dijo una voz femenina desde atrás a Raian- déjala, el sufrir estará siempre escrito en su cara._

_Si, es muy tonta, hubiera podido tener todo a mi lado, gozar a mi lado – la miro con ojos fríos e hirientes -¡¡PERO PREFIRIO A ESA COSA!!_

_¡¡CALLATE!!- apretó fuerte sus oídos._

_¡¡Cuando te haga llorar, quiero ver que te arrastres para pedirme que te ame una vez más!!_

_¡Nunca quise herirte, perdóname! ¡Hubiera querido decírtelo, pero..las cosas – trato de acercarse nuevamente aquel hombre –yo, de verdad..no.._

_Raian abrió con asco sus ojos y empujo al delgado cuerpo._

_¡Ya te dije que no quiero que te acerques a mi!- grito._

_Así como sufrió estando en su mundo. También sufrirá en este - los tres rieron._

_Si, es seguro – Rain sonrió satisfactoriamente al solo de imaginar el dolor que sufriría- mi querida, mi dulce Hitomi- hizo un gesto doliente – solo recuerda como te dolió. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡¿No?! – movió de lado a lado su rostro divertido – no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que lo recuerdes – ahora él era el que se acercaba para tomar su rostro pálido y asustado de la visionaria – recuerda, hazlo por mi. Se sintió como si tu corazón se partiera ¿verdad? Como si dejara de latir. Como si cada respiración fuera una punzada tan fuerte que evitabas respirar._

_¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – se retorció entre las manos de su agresor. _

_¿Verdad que lo empiezas a recordar?. Cuando estabas sola, ¿en que pensabas? – miro lastimosamente su mirada verde - ¿suicidio? ¡No! ¡Pero como mi amor! no es digno de ti. Te sentías sola, deprimida, abandonada – Hitomi lloraba y forcejeaba - te sentías tan deprimida que mas de una vez intentaste por todos los medios no despertar ¡OH! ¡Pero si una vez casi lo lograste! Solo que fuiste interrumpida por tu amiga. _

_¡No más! – grito. Empujo el enorme hombre y se aparto -¡Cállate!_

_Hitomi sentía frió, mucho frió y su pecho empezaba a doler, reconocía el dolor, el dolor de la soledad. La profunda herida que aun persistía cuando alguien le recordaba su sufrimiento. La herida que no quería ser olvidada. Se agito, su respiración comenzó hacer pesada, sintió que su garganta se cerraba. Quería gritar. Corrió donde Van dormía, pero esta se empezaba alejar a cada paso que daba. Grito su nombre desesperada, pero este solo le dio la espalda, como si no le importara que estuviera pidiendo su ayuda._

_¿Acaso le crees? Te dejo una vez.. Lo pude hacer otra._

_¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes! – se sintió mareada, entre mas corría mas se hacia pesada su respiración y su vista se volvía nula - ¡VAN! ¡POR FAVOR! – lloraba. Su pecho se agitaba a cada paso. ¡VAN! ¡VAN! ¡ME DUELE! – gritaba y lloraba- ¡ME DUELE MUCHO! – apretó su pecho - ¡ME DUELE!_

_¡¡VAN!!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡HITOMI DESPIERTA! ¡HITOMI! – agito el cuerpo a su lado - ¡por Dios! ¡DESPIERTA! – agito con mas fuerza ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Golpearla? – agito una vez mas con mas fuerza el cuerpo de su mujer.- ¡HITOMI!

Abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía respirar, jalaba aire a duras penas. Y estaba muy pálida.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tienes? - quito la almohada debajo de su cabeza, apartando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo – tranquila, solo respira - pero solo podía ver como soltaba mas lagrimas de sus ojos. Si no podía respirar, entonces respiraría por ella. Metió el brazo detrás de la nuca, elevando su barbilla. Se acerco a su boca y la abrió, con pausas lentas mando aire a sus pulmones. Sintió el pecho de la mujer relajarse y se aparto para mirarla, para comprobar que jalaba aire con normalidad. Respiro mas tranquilo y beso sus mejillas.

Hitomi al sentir el contacto, soltó en llanto y se abrazo a su cuello.

Amor ¿Qué tienes? - dijo muy bajo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La vida se le había escapado por unos momentos.

Y-yo ...te – lloraba a mares – m..dolia – hundió su rostro en el cuello masculino – mu..cho, mucho.

¿Qué te dolía? - pregunto acariciando su espalda.

Grite …grite.. no..no.. me hiciste caso – se abrazaba con fuerza. Estaba temblando.

Hitomi, me estas asustando – Van la levanto ágil, quedando ambos sentados – tranquila, te escuche, mira. Abre tus ojos. Todo esta bien, de verdad. Solo fue un sueño – rogó cubriéndola con sus brazos.

Me..me du-ele - continuaba llorando, sin apartarse de él en ningún momento.

¿Dime que te duele? – volvió a preguntar, estaba realmente preocupado. Podía sentir sus latidos muy fuertes.

Mi pecho, me duele mucho – le dijo.

El hizo un intento por separarla un poco y volver a recostarla sobre la cama. Ella tenía los ojos muy hinchados y su piel aun seguía muy pálida.

¿Aquí? – señalo con un beso en su pecho. Ella asintió aun llorando. – no llores, por favor – pidió afligido – no me gusta verte así – y dio otro tanta de besos a su pecho. Subió por su cuello, hasta terminar en sus labios.

Hitomi solo se abrazo más a él.

Por favor no me dejes…- susurro – no me dejes, no me dejes, por favor- y siguió temblando – no me dejes.

No lo haré, lo juro, no te separaras de mi – la abrazo. Pero ella seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

Pasó llorando un largo tiempo, y Van solo la abrazaba, pudo ver en sus ojos, miedo, mucho miedo. La arrastro a su lado y de ahí ya no la separo, acaricio su espalda, hasta que quedo completamente dormida nuevamente. Cuando hacia un leve intento por levantarse, la sentía tensarse y veía que soltaría a llorar.

_¿Qué había pasado?¿Qué ocurrió en ese sueño?. _Acaricia su mejilla por donde habían pasado las lágrimas, ahora secas. _Una visión.. Seguramente_.

La noche anterior, no había dormido nada y ahora con esto, sentía que sus ojos se cerraban, y el sueño venció. Durmió una hora más junto a la mujer que seguía aferrada a su cuerpo sin intenciones de querer apartarse. Cuando despertó, el color había vuelto a las mejillas de su mujer, y dormía placidamente aferrada a una almohada con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo. Se levanto muy despacio con intención de no despertarla hasta más entrada la tarde. Pero tampoco se alejaría, no quería que ocurriera lo de esta mañana y no lo encontrara junto a ella. Salio sin hacer ruido.

_Raian_…- susurro.

-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**¡¡Perdón!! ¡¡Perdón!! ¡MIL VECES PERDON**!

**ayame-li** : Me llena de felicidad que te este gustando mi "pequeña" historia. Gracias por tu apoyo. Y bueno el significado de ese sueño, pues no estabas tan errada en tus suposiciones.. hay que esperar a ver el giro que da esta historia de nuevo. ¡MIL GRACIAS! ¡Besos!

**TithaHardyGirl**** : **¡MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! aunque se quedo atorada por mucho tiempo. Espero este capitulo haya sido de tu completo agrado. Ya sabes cualquier aclaración, aumento en la historia, (jaja) reclamo, házmelo saber por un reviews.

**Lady**: Tu respuesta es la ley, así que la dejo como esta jaja ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! No saben cuanto me ayudo el saber que cuento con ustedes y al saber que les agrada la historia ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Nekovir** : Mujer impaciente jaja bueno eso de que si se casan púes como leíste en este cap. Es posible y el bb, hay que esperar. Me da gusto que te emocione mi historia. Que linda al apoyarme con esos ánimos que me llegaron y me esforcé en este nuevo episodio, espero haya también sido de tu pleno agrado como los anteriores. ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Yaku: **(T_T) ¿mas largos? Bueno, lo intentare con todo el corazón. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Yubimachan**: Garcías por tu consejo, pero créeme hice como treinta hojas diferentes de cómo seguir esto y ninguna me gustaba (jajaja) pero cuando el fic se siente insatisfecho no se puede hacer nada. ¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME! Espero y sea de tu agrado, perdón por tardar.

**Bogita** : Que bueno que te fascina, me emociona saberlo y me pone nerviosa, pues le tengo que poner mas ganas a los capítulos para no decepcionarlos. Espero este capitulo haya también sido de tu agrado ¡MIL GRACIAS! ¡Y UN MEGA ABRAZO! Perdón por tardar.

**vancarter**: Que bueno que te guste el fic… y por lo que leo algunas escenas en especial…. Me pregunte si me había excedido en ciertas cosas y leí XD y dije ¡¿eso lo escribí yo?! ¡Que pena! Jaja. y gracias por lo de master jajaja , me sonroje cuando leí aquello.. ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**lerinne**: que bueno que te unas a mis lectores, a quien por cierto quiero mucho (T_T sin ustedes no escribiría mas capítulos y no me esforzaría para que les gusten) así como tú, crecí viendo esta serie de la cual me enamore y sigo enamorada. Y la boda esperemos que se lleve a cabo (muajaja). ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**kaoru layer**: jajaja ¿lemons como los míos? ¡¡Nah!! Así como mi amigo Vancarter, que cuando leí su reviews mis mejillas se pusieron rojas jaja así me paso con el tuyo, y tuve que saber por que lo decía, y si, creo que me excedí en escribir esas escenas jaja, pero que veo que les gustaron. Espero que te haya agradado este capitulo ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Puchu**: ¡Perdón! Por la tardanza espero que no te hayas aburrido de esperarme (T_T es que mi inspiración tuvo unos meses de vacaciones) pero he aquí este cap. que espero sea de tu agrado. ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Alba** : ¿van a ser felices? ¿Quién dice? O,o (muajaja) perdón por haberte echo esperar, espero y sea de tu agrado. Y gracias, tome en cuenta tu consejo, no era buen plan reescribir esta larga historia .¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Kiara:** ¿que te puedo decir? (risa macabra) cuando vi esta serie, me enoje mucho con el personaje de Hitomi, por que hizo sufrir a mi amado protagonista jaja y me dije que cuando estuviera en mis manos lo pagaría …jajaja ¿que mala soy verdad? Jiji, será cuestión de ver que pasa con esta parejita. Muchas gracias por apoyar y esperarme, tarde mucho en actualizar, sorry. Espero que te guste este capitulo que me costo la mitad de esta y la otra vida en terminarla (jaja) ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Candy:** prometo no cambiarla, por que veo que a todos les ha gustado como esta el trama, y como ustedes son los que al final ordenan jajaja ¿yo que puedo hacer? Sus comentarios me ayudaron y me obligaron a esforzarme a intentar continuarla tal cual esta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leerme ¡MIL GRACIAS!

**Marrosydejose**: XD me agrada que hayan aceptado mis disculpas y muchas gracias por leer mi historia que estuvo a punto de cambiar de rumbo jaja, y eso de la boda, será cuestión de tiempo para ver que pasa ¡MIL GRACIAS! Espero que te guste este capitulo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y después de haberlo borrado infinidad de veces heló aquí. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

A cada uno les agradezco la paciencia y el apoyo que me ofrecieron. Sobre todo la paciencia, que fue mucha jaja En algunos comentarios me han puesto las mejillas de rojas de pena y de felicidad. Para mi inspiración me leí mi fic como cuatro veces, escuche como ocho mil canciones para seguir el rumbo que tenia desde un principio.

Bien, Van ya sabe por que Hitomi había estado distraída por algunos días y también cual era la petición de ella, lo que le provoco culpabilidad por el error que estaba apunto de cometer. ¿Ahora que será lo que sigue?.

Bueno, ya saben sus comentario, reclamos, tomatazos, opiniones, ya saben donde enviarlas. ¡Vaya! ¡Tengo muchos lectores! (*-*).

¡DIAGANME, QUE LES PARECIO!

¡No me maten porfis!


	11. Chapter 11

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS XI xX

_**Cursiva**__: sueño / flash-back_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los ojos miel se abrieron placidamente durante la noche, pesados y somnolientos. Examino las paredes de su pequeña habitación pintadas con un pálido color, si, sin duda aun seguía ahí, no había ido a ningún lado, todo seguía como hace horas, el único lugar a donde su mente lo había llevado era a un agradable sueño. Y sintió una innegable satisfacción en su pecho.

Lo curioso de todo aquello, era que había soñado con la persona con la que había tenido un breve y no muy significativo romance, aun así, se extraño de lo real que lo sintió su cuerpo. Saco una mano dentro de las sabanas, y la observo por unos segundos. Aun era palpable la sensación de la piel de la chica entre sus manos, la mirada asustada y su llanto, pero sobre todo, esas voces a las que contestaba, sin saber de que se trababa todo aquello. Ellas formulaban una pregunta y él solo respondía de forma hiriente.

Aquel sueño le había causado confusión. No lo negaba. Recordaba el momento en que se acostó por el dolor de cabeza de aquella infernal mañana, hace un par de días. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba profundamente dormido. Fue en ese momento que se percato que no estaba solo. Escucho voces, el lugar estaba oscuro y no alcanzaba a ver nada de su alrededor. Escucho una voz familiar que gritaba y su ira comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo. Era ella, la causante de todo su malestar. Sin duda era ella. Hitomi.

Camino con paso lento, pero no alcanzaba ver nada, solo escuchaba su voz, preguntando quien era. Junto con otras voces femeninas. Fue cuando decidió entrar en su conversación. Quería que ella supiera cuando la odiaba y deseaba que tuviera algún remordimiento por haber jugado con él. Si en sus manos estaba el hacerle sentir miserable, lo haría, sin sentir culpa alguna, esa, la debería tener ella.

Solo fueron algunas palabras, pero habían surtido efecto. De eso había sido solo un par de noches. De eso, no tenia comparación con lo que esa noche había ocurrido, pudo por fin tocarla, mirarla, gritarle, maldecirle. Pero de algo no estaba seguro, ¿Como es que sabia él ..?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_** flash back**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Si, es seguro – Raian sonrió satisfactoriamente al solo de imaginar el dolor que sufriría- mi querida, mi dulce Hitomi- hizo un gesto doliente – solo recuerda como te dolió. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡¿No?! – movió de lado a lado su rostro divertido – no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que lo recuerdes – ahora él era el que se acercaba para tomar su rostro pálido y asustado de la visionaria – recuerda, hazlo por mi. Se sintió como si tu corazón se partiera ¿verdad? Como si dejara de latir. Como si cada respiración fuera una punzada tan fuerte que evitabas respirar._

_¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – se retorció entre las manos de su agresor. _

_¿Verdad que lo empiezas a recordar?. Cuando estabas sola, ¿en que pensabas? – miro lastimosamente su mirada verde - ¿suicidio? ¡No! ¡Pero como mi amor! no es digno de ti. Te sentías sola, deprimida, abandonada – Hitomi lloraba y forcejeaba - te sentías tan deprimida que mas de una vez intentaste por todos los medios no despertar ¡OH! ¡Pero si una vez casi lo lograste! Solo que fuiste interrumpida por tu amiga. _

_¡No más! – grito. Empujo el enorme hombre y se aparto -¡Cállate!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**fin flash back**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Masajeo sus sienes y sonrío. Eso era lo de menos, seguramente tanto rencor le había hecho decir e imaginar todo aquel satisfactorio sueño. Hasta llegar al punto de inventar cosas que no le constaba que fueran ciertas.

Dio media vuelta sobre su cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos satisfecho. Pidiendo que ojala ese sueño se volviera a repetir, le encantaría volver a verla, y decirle otro par de cosas. ¿Como es que podría volverlo a repetir lo de esa noche? Tal vez debería esforzarse al máximo como las otras noches. O quizás el odio hacia ella, hacia milagros para él. Estiro sus labios, dibujando una sonrisa burlona. Ansiaba la próxima vez, casi le era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo emocionado que estaba su ansiado corazón.

Estoy ansioso de entrar en tus sueños, mi querida Hitomi …- pidió en un susurro, que hizo eco en un sueño menos profundo en el que él se encontraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…_mí querida Hitomi…_

Abrió sus bellos ojos verdes asustados. Dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Tenía melancolía, la podía sentir en todo su cuerpo. Miro a su costado, las cortinas ahora estaban corridas, permitiendo que los rayos de la mañana entren en la habitación.

_Un sueño_ – susurro sin moverse - _¿Por qué? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué..? aun podía escuchar su risa._

La puerta crujió al abrirse. Ella no presto atención. Su mirada estaba perdida entre la pieza blanca de cerámica que ostentaba unas frescas flores amarillas y el espejo.

Él llego por su espalda, apoyando su rodilla en la cama, atrayendo el cuerpo del otro lado. Acaricio su espalda y beso su nuca.

¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto delicadamente. Ella negó. -¿Quieres que llame al doctor? – ella solo asintió. – bien .. enseguida vuelvo – retrocedió y al instante volvió a detener su avance. Miro la blanca mano que sostenía su manga negra. Y volvió su atención a ella. - ¿Qué pasa? Prometo que no tardare..

¿Puedes esperar un momento..? – pidió por lo bajo. Van asintió acomodándose a su lado. Atrajo hábil a la chica a su lado y acaricio su espalda.

¿Así esta mejor?

Si..

Fueron minutos de silencio, Van acariciando su espalda y en ocasiones su cabello; siguiendo la ruta por su cuello. Hitomi cerraba los ojos pasiva. Acomodo mejor su mejilla sobre los latidos del hombre bajo ella. _Así podría estar por siglos_- pensó- subió su palma hasta el pecho fornido, donde con sus dedos comenzaron a formar círculos irregulares.

Tenía mucho miedo – susurro.

Lo se – respondió triste

Se incorporo y se apretó su frente contra su pecho, donde las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente. Van la acuno entre sus fuertes brazos y beso su mollera.

Tranquila, no volverá a pasar – tranquilizo sin mucho éxito - ¿quieres contarme que viste?

Negó efusivamente. Lo que menos quería era volver a repetir ese sentimiento.

Bien – acepto sin ningún problema, cuando estuviera en mejores condiciones ella misma le contaría, pero ahora no pensaba en forzarla - ¿quieres comer? – pregunto un poco mas animado. Hitomi volvió a negar – te enfermaras.

No me siento bien, tengo el estomago revuelto – confeso subiendo su mirada verde, ahora roja por el llanto.

¿Otra vez? – pregunto inquieto, mientras secaba las pocas lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla -Iré por el doctor – se movió para salir de la cama.

No- se apretó contra él - aun quiero que te quedes otro rato.

Todo el que quieras – cedió – pero después tendrás que comer.

Quisiera salir..- pidió bajito.

¿A dónde quieres ir? – acaricio su cabello sedoso. Hitomi dio una larga aspiración.

Quiero ver el mar..

Van estiro sus delgados labio.

Tus deseos, son ordenes majestad - menciono galante, provocando una sonrisa en la tarotista - ¿Cuántos meses, años..- suspiro - o eternidades te gustaría pasar?

Muchas, muchas – respondió un poco más animada.

Van sonrió

Tengo asuntos pendientes fuera de Fanelia – índico mirando con detenimiento las facciones delicadas de su mujer. Hitomi se incorporo quedando sentada. – si lo deseas iremos y en cuanto termine pasaremos por el mar.

La castaña regalo una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Él se incorporó quedando a medio metro de su rostro, el que acaricio con delicadeza y devoción.

Así me gusta – dio un beso fugaz a sus labios y la miro con ojos penetrantes – haría lo que fuera por ti.

La oji-verde poso su mano sobre la masculina, deteniendo unos segundos más sobre su piel cremosa su tacto.

Ahora, será mejor que te des un baño – se alejo y jalo de esbelta figura, a la que llevo entre sus brazos y la condujo personalmente hasta el cuarto de aseó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hoy te noto mas "contento" de lo normal. – señalo el compañero que se hacia presente a un lado de él.

¿Tú lo crees? – sonrío de lado.

Asintió – te ves.. "_como una persona normal" _ - pensó -.. bien.

¿Si? – dijo con ironía - digamos que nada podría estropear lo bien que me siento esta mañana.

El compañero frunció el ceño. Pues era bien sabido que el joven Raian, proveniente de Japón no era una persona "cuerda" pues desde su llegada al instituto, se dio a conocer por su mal carácter con los pobres alumnos, que siempre eran los que pagaban por su repentino arranque de ira.

Me alegro por ti ¿alguna novia?

Raian guardo silencio y miro al cielo.

Se podría decir que una antigua – sonrió complacido.

¿De verdad? – se sorprendió, pues sabia que la "ex-novia" se había quedado en Japón, y según los rumores que se habían expandido como pólvora, con uno de sus amigo -Pues, que bien. Te has de sentir muy dichoso, no.

No sabes cuanto. Espero volverla a ver.

Ah, se encuentra en Inglaterra..

Raian no respondió solo esbozo una enigmática sonrisa y se retiro, dejando a su compañero de trabajo algo confundido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Esto es una sorpresa ..!

¿Qué es una sorpresa Dryden? – pregunto la recién llegada.

Una invitación de boda – agito en el aire el fino pergamino con el sello del dragón.

¿Y que tiene de asombroso? – volvió a formular algo perdida.

Que es de Van …- sonrío.

¿Ah..? – miro confundida a su esposo.

Si no es por que Allen me hizo llegar una carta hace un par de días, esto me hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

¿Te sientes bien..?

¡Mejor que bien! – se levanto de la silla detrás de su escritorio - ese joven rey nos mete en muchos problemas. ¡Vaya que sorpresa!

¿Qué tiene de sorpréndete? Ya sabíamos que se casarían – menciono algo irritada por el comportamiento de su esposo.

Su pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por el llamado de la puerta. La doncella hizo una inclinación antes de entrar y se dejo ver con bandeja en mano y sobre ella, una carta. Con paso lento se aproximo a su majestad el rey. Llevo otro nuevo incline y entrego el contenido.

Tomo el trozo de papel y se dispuso a leer con avidez.

¿Qué dice Dryden?

Es Hitomi…- guardo silencio y continuo leyendo.

¿Qué tiene?- se acerco a su esposo.

Hay un problema con ella..

Dryden no me asustes, ¿Qué le ocurrió?

No explica mucho, te pide que pases un tiempo en Fanelia hasta el matrimonio – levanto la mirada.

Enseguida salgo para Fanelia – corrió a la salida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me tome la libertad de traer esto – hablo una voz familiar desde entrada de la pequeña estancia de la nave – me han contado que no has querido probar bocado. Se desvaneció la sonrisa galante del guardia de los Fanel. Se le notaba pálida y cansada, como si hubiera peleado toda la noche sin descanso.

Allen – llamo algo perdida. – no tengo mucha hambre, de verdad – se disculpo simulando una sonrisa.

Van se molestara conmigo – termino entrando y dejo la bandeja en la mesita frente a ella – toma, esto te dará mas energía

Hitomi no rechazo su amable intento de que probara algo.

Eres muy amable Allen – tomo el tenedor y comenzó a picar la fruta frente a ella.

Pero debes comerla, no solo picarla - aclaro sin quitar la mirada de la fruta con agujeros - ¿o es acaso una nueva técnica de ingerido?

La tarotista soltó una carcajada.

Lo siento, lo comeré.

¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto algo rehuyente – estas pálida.

Si, estoy un poco mejor – hizo trocito un pedazo de fruta amarilla.

Me hubiera gustado que el medico viniera con nosotros – ella negó – pero claro Van es incapaz de negarte algo. – refunfuño.

Ya me siento mucho mejor, de verdad – regalo una sonrisa- Solo quiero estar en el mar y sentir un poco la brisa, eso me compondrá – se llevo otro bocado – lo juro..

El rubio torció el gesto no muy convencido, pero ya era algo que estuviera comiendo. Ella degustaba sus alimentos tranquila y él divagaba perdido en su mundo, quería preguntar, pero no sabia si era correcto volverla a alterar.

_Lo ha hecho antes_ ..- Allen escucho en un susurro lejano. Levanto la vista y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Los ojos verdes estaban apagados.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto muy bajo.

Cuando estaba en la tierra – hizo una pausa – pasaba mucho tiempo sentada frente al mar llorando. Sentía que las olas se llevaban todo mi dolor.

¿Y así era..?

No lo se – sonrió triste – lo único que quería era estar sola y no pensar que en efecto lo estaba,…Fue... muy duro pelear sola. Muchas veces lo maldije por no estar – miro al caballero – no le digas – Allen negó – lo culpe por todo lo que hacia y lo que pensaba hacer. Por todo. – hizo una larga pausa – cuando tenga el valor se lo diré.

Tomo el recipiente vació y salio despacio de aquel cuarto, cerrando en silencio la puerta.

¿Escuchaste cierto..?

Si.

¿Y eso te pone a pensar en lo idiota que eres, verdad?

Lo arreglare – lo miro con ojos encendidos.

¡No puedes pasarte la vida solo "arreglando" las cosas!...!Debes ser conciente de lo que haces! - regaño serio – esta vez no paso nada grabe. ¿Pero hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que se te ocurra otra estupenda idea? Como la que estabas apunto de hacer sin su consentimiento? – clavo sus fríos ojos en el moreno que agachaba su rostro -Debes dar gracias que esa mujer de verdad se muere por ti… - bajo un poco su tono de voz. Muchas cosas lo alteraban, pero esto se ganaba todas las palmas – Dios sabe que pudo haber pasado si se hubiera si quiera llegado a enterar de tu estupenda idea..-miro serio -¿Estas conciente de ellos?

Van solo se limito asentir.

Espero que esta vez no ocurra nada y hagas lo correcto. Aunque tú creas que no lo es – dio un paso para quedar frente al riuyin - Recuerda que no existen las segundas oportunidades Van y si la tuvieras.. Serias el hombre mas afortunado de Gaea – movió sus piernas en dirección contraria al cuarto de su amiga- Quiero a Hitomi tanto como tú. Y a ti, te quiero como mi hermano, y los quiero ver juntos. Así sea que te lleve arrastrando frente al sacerdote, haré que te cases.- desapareció del pasillo dejando en el aire sus palabras y amenaza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La Tierra seguía siendo la misma desde su partida, nada había cambiado. Bien dicen que cuando alguien se va, el mundo no se detiene a ver quien le hace falta.

¿Aun sigues pegada en esa ventana?

Me es imposible separarme de ella- respondió pérdida. Como si sus labios hubieran tomado vida propia – cuando miro al cielo, me pregunto ¿Que hará? ¿Qué se sentirá irte de tu mundo? – regreso su mirada rojiza a la de su prometido – nunca pensé que eso pudiera ser verdad ..Otro mundo…- volvió su atención una vez más al cielo casi oscuro – ¿como será su cielo? , me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos.

Lo que quieres decir es – llevo una mano a su barbilla -..: ¿te quiero dejar para conocer otros mundos o, te quiero dejar para conocer otros hombres en otros mundos?

Yukari soltó una carcajada. Amano subió una ceja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Veo que tu apetito despertó – señalo alegre viendo otro plato en la mesa vació.

Si – ladeo alegre su rostro – Allen trajo una fruta extraña y despertó mi apetito.

Me alegra escuchar eso – camino con paso tranquilo hacia la ventana abierta y miro el inmenso e imponente mar azul. Recordó aquella primera vez en Astoria y después jamás toco algún puerto, o al menos no recordaba que se diera un tiempo para aquello. Pero que esperaba que junto a su futura esposa lo visitaran más seguido – esta es la segunda vez que veo el mar – confeso retraído - Es simplemente hermoso.

Si – contesto también mirando desde su lugar por la ventana.

Espero estar aquí antes de medio día ¿de acuerdo? Allen podría acompañarte, no creo necesitarlo para lo que tengo que hacer – se acerco y beso su frente.

Caminare por la playa…

Si así lo prefieres…- concedió - Aunque me gustaría que comieras algo.

¡Ya comí mucho! – chillo como niña pequeña- si sigo comiendo como hasta ahora, estaré gorda y no entrare en el vestido de bodas.

Pues lo hacemos más grande…

¡No! – refuto - no quiero estar subida de peso.

Van no pudo evitar una carcajada se le escapara de su boca. Hitomi estaba haciendo una rabieta. Que a decir verdad se le veía adorable.

No creo que se mucho la diferencia – confeso sin poder evitar continuar sonriendo.

¡No quiero! - pataleo levantándose de golpe de su silla.

Eres una niña – suspiro tomándola por los hombros y regalando un beso fugaz en sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solo camino una hora en la playa y volvió a su alcoba. El sol había ganado y su cabeza dolía y moría de sueño.

La cómoda silla había ganado y se dejo perder, quedando completamente dormida justo frente al oleaje que daba su ventanal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**Sueño**_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_La colina desprendía un aroma a frescura. Miro a ambos sentidos para ubicarse, sin duda se encontraba en Fanelia, reconocía aquel lugar donde solía pasar gran parte de sus mañanas. _

_Sonrío, ese sueño si le agradaba. Se incorporo y se mantuvo sentada, dejando que la brisa rozara su piel. _

_¡Espera, no debes correr tan deprisa!_

_Hitomi parpadeo y busco por ambos lados. Sin duda eran voces de niños._

_¡Alcánzame! ¡Te reto! – gritaba el pequeño colina abajo._

_Miro a unos metros mas alejados a un par de niños bajando a toda prisa, sin ningún temor a tropezar._

_Vio como los pies de uno de los niños dudaron por un segundo, ocasionando que estuviera a punto de caer. Hitomi instintivamente se incorporo para tratar de impedir que el pobre niño saliera herido de alguna forma. Pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando el pequeño volvía a equilibrase y seguir corriendo colina abajo._

_Sus cabellos oscuros revoloteaban con el viento. Si tierna risa acaparaba todo el lugar y su atención. Su cuerpecito brincaba y se estremecía de emoción a cada zancada que daba. Hitomi tuvo que afirmar lo que veían sus ojos, era…su Van, que corría feliz, no había duda alguna. _

_¡No corras! ¡Me caeré! _

_¡Apresúrate! – sonreía son detener sus pequeños pasos, animando al chico que dejaba muy atrás. Pero a la perspectiva de la intrusa que los examinaba de lejos, pudo ver que el niño de más atrás comenzaba a molestarse al no ser escuchado._

_¡TE ACUSARE!_

_Hitomi sonrió. Claro como si a Van le importara eso. Amenazarlo no funcionaba con el rey Dragón, bueno, con el futuro rey Dragón. _

_El pequeño Van detuvo de golpe la carrera. Hitomi abrió los ojos impresionada..O tal vez si funcionaba – pensó._

_¡No te atreverías! _

_¡Si, si, si! _

_¡Soy el príncipe! _

_¡Cuando se entere que saliste sin su permiso se enojara contigo! - le asustaba._

_¡No es cierto! – grito haciendo un puchero tierno._

_Si, se enojara – respondió el otro niño que cansado caía en las hierbas de espalda. _

_¡No es cierto! – volvió a gritar y su vocecita se quebraba. _

_¡Oh, Van! – exclamo para si Hitomi. Se le veía tan tierno haciendo esos pucheros de niño pequeño apunto de llorar, por que su madre estaba por regañarle._

_¡Mi mamá no me regañara! – se defendió, soltando sus lagrimitas, mientras con el dorso de la mano las secaba. _

_¡Si! .. Te regañara y me reiré cunado te pegue – se burlo. Se levanto y corrió colina abajo. Dejando a su amiguito llorando. - ¡Te regañaraaa! ¡Te regañaraaa! – soltaba en una tonadita._

_Hitomi observo como se perdía entre los altos árboles y el espeso follaje. Bueno los niños podían ser crueles. Regreso su mirada y esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Sacudió su vestido desprendiéndose de los vestigios de pasto y camino hacia aquel pequeño que lloraba._

_Su mente comenzó a buscar algún recuerdo en donde Van hubiera llorado en sus brazos y que hubiera podido consolarlo. Solo hubo una ocasión, pero estaba tan lejos que no pudo apaciguar el dolor que sintió al perder a su hermano Folken. Miro al pequeño que estaba frente a ella y sintió mucha ternura. Eran tan diferentes, ¿Dónde había quedado ese niño?_

_No es cierto – susurraba soltando mas lagrimas de sus hinchados ojitos – mi mamá no me regañara. _

_Es cierto, no te regañara – el pequeñin volteo y le miro. La oji verde sonrió._

_Ya no llores – pidió y se arrodillo frente del pequeño Van. Este la miro._

_¿Enserio, no me regañara? _

_De verdad. Pero ya no llores ¿si? – saco entre sus manos un pañuelo, que dirigió al rostro lloroso de su futuro esposo y se dispuso a secarlo._

_Sin duda cuando era niño se metía en muchos problemas. Pobre de Varie, las preocupaciones que debió pasar. El Van que conocía era orgulloso, incapaz de dejar salir sus sentimientos. Hitomi apretó sus labios emocionada y miro el tierno rostro. Lo consolaría, bueno si no pudo en el presente, lo haría en el pasado – su mente le dijo._

_Sus brazos rodearon a la pequeña figura y beso sus mejillas rojitas por el llanto. _

_Lo ves, así te ves mas apuesto – le dijo divertida. Obviamente el niño no entendió a que se refería. Sus ojitos le miraron extraños y temió que lo hubiera asustado con aquel repentino abrazo. _

_Lo siento..- se disculpó apresurada, apartando sus manos del pequeñín._

_Él negó moviendo efusivo la cabeza._

_No me molesto- sonrió- solo que no entendí. _

_¿Qué? _

_Apuesto…_

_¡Ah! bueno – Hitomi pensó una explicación entendible para el joven sucesor al trono – pues es cuando una persona tiene un buen aspecto. _

_¡Ah! – se entusiasmo – yo tengo un buen aspecto._

_Así es – ánimo la tarotista._

_¿Si tengo un buen aspecto mi mama no me regañara?_

_Hitomi pensó divertida. _

_Bueno, podría ser que esta vez no, pero – advirtió levantando el dedo índice al aire – tienes que obedecerla ¿entiendes? Ella es tu mamá y se preocupara si no te ve. _

_Asintió con la cabecita efusivamente. _

_Bien, ¿ahora, te portaras bien?_

_Si.._

_Me alegro – sonrío. El pequeño la miro detenidamente, poniendo a la visionaria un poco nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa..? _

_Se parece a mi mamá – le dijo. _

_¿A sí? _

_Si, ella me habla de esa forma, como lo hace usted, nunca me regaña. _

_Eso es por que te quiere y sabe que quieres divertirte, pero debes hacerle caso y no meterte en problemas – sacudió un poco las ropas de su prometido y acomodo su pelo negro – parpadeo- ahora mas claro que antes- ahora debes ir a casa. _

_Si – sonrió mas tranquilo el Joven príncipe – mi papá se enoja cuando hago que se preocupe mi mamá- guardo silencio como buscando las palabras – él, es un rey y me quiere mucho. _

_Lo se… y tú eres un príncipe ¿verdad? _

_¡Si, si! – dijo animado -¿ y tú? _

_Ah, pues yo – hizo una pausa. No tenia nada de malo en decir algo, de todos modos no estaba cambiando nada – pues soy una futura reina. _

_¿Enserio? – sus ojitos brillaron emocionado. _

_Enserio, me casare con un rey igual de apuesto que tú – dijo tocándole su nariz._

_Pero yo soy príncipe…_

_Bueno, cuando crezcas serás muy apuesto. El niño se animo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Pero supo que tenían que ser ciertas si venían de la niña que tenia frente a él. _

_Mientras tanto Hitomi dudo un poco en sacar a la luz cierta información. Pero después de ver la enorme sonrisa del que seria algo de ella, se le olvido por completo. _

_Cuando encuentres a una niña – se acerco de forma cómplice hasta su carita - no seas grosero con ella y trátala bien. Quiérela mucho ¿si? …!y por favor cuando empiece a gustarte díselo, no dejes que pase mucho tiempo!.. ¡AH! y se mas expresivo con lo que sientes, no seas celoso con algún amigo cuando creas que te la quita…!y lo mas importante, que no debes olvidar!- le miro seria – no la vayas a dejar ir. _

_Si, eso estaba bien, ya le había guiado por un buen camino, así no demoraría mucho. Lo miro y pudo ver que sus ojos reflejaban confusión y sorpresa por tan inesperado arrebato de su parte. _

_¿Una niña..como tú? _

_¡Si, como yo..!- recapacito alarmada – bueno mas o menos – y sonrió nerviosa. El pequeño Van asintió decidido._

_Tienes bonitos ojos – halago mirándola fijamente, mientras acariciando las mejillas de Hitomi._

_¿Te gustan? _

_Si, mucho – confeso sin sonrojos. – a mi papá también le gustan mucho los ojos de mi mamá. Lo se por que siempre me lo dice. Y a mi también me gustan – soltó una risita divertida – y mi mamá me dice que le gustan los míos – dijo señalando con sus deditos sus ojos claros por a luz del sol._

_Son muy bonitos – confeso. Con el tiempo, esos ojos la iban a enamorar. Aunque, viéndolos bien, si, se le veían un poquito más claros, no podía asegurarlo bien._

_Le diré a mi papá que una niña me dijo que era apuesto y que tenia ojos bonitos- hablo animado – cuando te cases ¿vendrás a verme? _

_Mm.. pues en estos momentos no podré venir- miro triste los ojos del mini Van – pero prometo que después me veras muy seguido._

_¿Lo prometes? _

_Lo prometo – repitió y levanto su mano derecha al aire. _

_Me voy, mi papá me llevara a volar – aviso señalando el cielo azul emocionado._

_¿De verdad? _

_Si ¿quieres ir? - invito con alegría reflejada en su pequeño rostro – a mi papá no le importara._

_No puedo, tengo que regresar a mi casa, en otra ocasión volaremos todo el día ¿quieres?_

_¡Si, si quiero! – salio corriendo y levanto su manita que agitaba efectivamente en el aire _

_Htomi se levanto para mirar por donde corría._

_¡Pórtate bien! – el príncipe se detuvo y asintió, moviendo el sedoso cabello en el rostro ¡Y no subas a los tejados! – le grito, recordando otra visión que tuvo cuando era mas joven y recién había llegado a Gaea. Vio que volvía a asentir y echo a correr._

_Nos veremos pronto..mi pequeño..Van._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_**Fin del sueño**_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa salio de sus labios.

Veo que dormiste muy bien – escucho a su espalda, y volteo. Ahora estaba acostada en la cama. Seguramente Van había sido el encargado de acostarla.

Hitomi giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. Van ahuecó sus brazos y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas.

Eras tan tierno – fue lo único que dijo y sonrío.

¿Cómo que era? – se extraño el riuyin, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, la dueña de los ojos verdes se había quedado profundamente dormida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡PERDON POR LA DEMORA! Pero aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo. No había tenido tiempo de escribirlo (jaja) sorry.

Espero y les haya agradado este capitulo. Ya saben déjenme sus opiniones, si olvide algún detalle díganmelo y tratare de poner en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que haya quedado claro como es que Raian entro en el sueño de Hitomi. Más correcto seria, coincidió con su sueño, solo eso. Y también que fue ayudado por el rencor que siente por la castaña.

Esto comenzara a llegar a su fin. (muajaja).

¡¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO!!


	12. Chapter 12

_letras cursivas_ - pensamientos y/o flash back ..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

HERIDAS PELIGROSAS XII

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¡¡¿QUE PASO?!! – grito furioso, al no recibir respuesta alguna su paciencia desapareció- ¡¡CON UN DEMONIO VAN, RESPONDE!! ¡¡¿QUE PASO?!!_

_El cuerpo flácido era conducido al cuarto más cercano._

_**Escuchaba gritos.**_

_El movió de un lado a otro su rostro sin saber que había pasado. _

_¡¡RÁPIDO LLAMEN A UN MEDICO!! _

_**Sentía su cuerpo pesado**_

_¡Dios mío, Hitomi!- exclamo temerosa una voz femenina._

_**Algo en su pecho punzaba ferozmente.**_

_Nos encontrábamos hablando, escuchamos romperse algo, un grito. – Informo pensativo Dryden – cuando salimos.. _

_**Si, lo recordaba, y sabia que al abrir los ojos, nada la esperaba.**_

_¡¡RÁPIDO!! _

_**Así que..**_

_Tendida sobre la cama un cuerpo frio yacía sin respirar._

…_**Prefería no despertar.**_

OoOoOo** 3**_** días atrás **_OoOoOo

**Primer día.**

Estaba más contenta, mucho más animada. Su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero que juro, podrían salirle alas y volar. Su apetito había mejorado muchísimo, el color había vuelto a sus mejillas y un brillo especial salía de sus esmeraldas.

Lo miro por quinta vez, era inevitable. Hermoso, tal cual lo había soñado; la tela tan suave y blanca como espuma de mar; ajustado en la parte superior de su figura, la cual delinearía su esbelta cintura y dejaría al descubierto sus bien formados hombros; bajo el pecho, pequeñas incrustaciones plateadas que la rodeaban hasta la espalada .En la parte inferior la falda era vaporosa, y estaba cubierto por un baño de polvo plateadas, a si como el largo velo. Simplemente le encantaba verlo.

Mordió sus labios emocionada, si le hubieran preguntado, habría confesado que, jamás se lo pondría y se quedaría adornando su habitación por el resto de su vida.

Se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama. Se emociono y cubrió su rostro apenado. Pronto dejaría de ser Hitomi Kanzaki, para ser Hitomi de Fanel. Miro detenidamente su mano izquierda ¿Cómo le gustaría que la llamaran? Solo Hitomi - medito – no .¿Majestad? Es muy formal, ¿Señora Fanel?, mas formal y no era tan grande- suspiro. Le gustaba más Hitomi de Fanel. Dio otro vistazo al vestido y regreso a su mano.

¿Aun sigues aquí..? – miro a su amiga perdida en su ensoñación y suspiro cansada – si sigues mirándolo se acabara – refiriéndose a la sortija.

¡No lo puedo evitar! – confesó apenada.

Anda vamos.

Es que – trato de poner algún pretexto, mirando fugazmente su vestido. Millerna puso los ojos en blanco.

Hitomi, te aseguro que no irá a ningún lado sin ti …

Pero..- miro triste a su amiga.

¡Anda! - tiro de la mano de su castaña amiga- eres todo un caso ¿lo sabías? – le dijo, para terminar saliendo del cuarto con una Hitomi arrastras.

Compréndeme, casi pude jurar que este momento jamás pasaría, y ahora lo siento como si fuera un sueño, y lo quiero disfrutar – sonrío.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero si sigues mirándolo todo el día, no te quedara tiempo de dar el último vistazo a lo que traje-

¿Qué cosa..?

Toda mujer debe lucir hermosa el día de su boda- la miro por el rabillo del ojo – y tú, en especial, debes lucir radiante.

Hitomi asintió emocionada.

No todos los días una chica se casa con un príncipe de otro mundo ¿no lo crees? – animo.

Tienes razón, y menos una que lo ha esperado por más de cinco años – se burlo de su antigua situación.

¡Bien, pues comencemos!

¡Sí!... pero, no tardemos ¿quieres?

Millerna suspiro cansada, casi pudo imaginar a Hitomi mirando por el resto del día su anhelado vestido y la joya en su mano.

¡Hitomi!

¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Solo bromeaba!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**flash back-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Qué es..? Miraba sorprendida por la ventana de la nave. ¿Sus ojos la estaban engañando? ¿A qué se debía tanto movimiento? ¡Estaban atacando Fanelia! Si no, ¿por que estarían los gaymelef´s fuera del castillo?_

_Su corazón latió preocupado ante esa posibilidad._

_Otra guerra – soltaron sus delgados labios. _

_Subió rápido su mirada al cielo, para ver quién era el invasor, esperando algún guerrero pasar volando a su lado con intenciones de atacar. A lo que la llevaba a la siguiente pregunta ¿por qué Allen no estaba alertando a la tripulación? ¿Van que estaba haciendo? _

_Abrió grande sus ojos._

_¡Van! – se despego de la ventana, dispuesta a salir a su encuentro. Las manos temblaron y su estomago se removió violento. _

_Tomo la perilla y giro. Abrió y se abalanzo fuera del cuarto, chocando con el fornido pecho de un samurai. _

_¿Por qué estas tan agitada?_

_¡Van! _

_El mencionado movió la cabeza afirmando._

_¿Tienes algo? _

_¡Allá! – señalo por la ventana – vi muchos gaymelef´s ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que todos se están moviendo? ¿Nos están atacando? – pregunto muy angustiada, mientras ponía un poco de soporte a su delgado cuerpo, colocando ambas manos en el pecho de bien formado del riuyin._

_Van miro extrañado y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando tal posibilidad. Pensaba que no se daría cuenta, pero bueno, ya se había arruinado la sorpresa._

_Tranquila – la tomo por los hombros – no pasa nada._

_Pero…_

_Debí decirte, perdón._

_¿Qué..?- Hitomi miro extrañada. No se estaba enterando de nada._

_¿Ya comiste? – pregunto mirando la pequeña mesita._

_Si.._

_Me alegra – sonrió al percatarse de la cara confundida de su prometida - Veo que has arrasado con todo esta mañana – señalo complacido_

_¿Van, que..?_

_¿Quieres que pida más? _

_Ella negó._

_Tenía mucha hambre y..- llevo un dedo a sus tiernos labios – me acabe tu parte._

_Si, lo veo – miro los platos vacíos – te ha despertado el apetito, y el doble._

_La fruta que Allen me dio, hace que me de mucha hambre, pero…_

_Pediré más – interrumpió._

_¿Era su imaginación o él estaba evitando el tema?_

_Van se inclino y beso su frente, para luego dar media vuelta y salir del cuarto ¡¿Qué, no lo importaba que estuvieran invadiendo su reino?!_

_Corrió nuevamente hacia la ventana. Ya pronto estarían aterrizando ¿Qué estaría pasando? _

_Escucho abrir la puerta y dio media vuelta. Levanto una ceja incrédula. Van se veía…muy tranquilo..demasiado._

_Dejo el plato sobre la mesa y tomo asiento._

_Ven, come esto – señalo el plato – aun te noto un poco pálida._

_Hitomi se aproximo, quedando justo frente de su prometido._

_¿Me estas ocultando algo?_

_El samurai levanto la mirada hacia la verde._

_¿Por qué piensas eso? – formulo tranquilo-_

_¡¿Cómo que porqué?! –se agito ¿le estaría tomando el pelo? Llevo sus manos a las caderas - ¿Porque Fanelia se está movilizando? ¿Y, porque estas tan tranquilo?_

_El guerrero sonrió._

_Primero termina el plato – insistió. _

_No quiero – dijo seria._

_Eres muy necia Hitomi._

_¡Ya te dije que no quiero! - frunció el ceño, sin moverse de su lugar, justo frente de él._

_Van espero tranquilo el siguiente berrinche. Solo era cuestión de segundos para que le gritara, se le veía en la cara. Apoyo el codo en la superficie dura de la mesa y la contemplo. Estaba hermosa- alargo sus labios complacido por la visión que tenia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? – se pregunto._

_Si lo haces por qué piensas que no te quedara el vestido, te aseguro que no abra mucha diferencia de hoy, a dentro de una semana– continuo muy tranquilo._

_¡VAN FANEL! ¡ENTIENDE QUE NO QUIERO!_

_Ven, en una seman estarás igual._

_...¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE….!! …¿Qué..? – parpadeo y lo miro - ¿Cómo..?_

_Te has tardado- Suspiro – creo que te he malcriado- aseguro, pues nadie podía hacer semejante berrinche al rey de Fanelia. _

_Una…- se perdió en aquellas palabras. _

_Creo que fui claro, si, una – se levanto y tomo el rostro de la castaña. Regalando un beso en la mejilla – Han pasado semanas, perdón por la tardanza. _

_Acto seguido, la tomo de la mano e introdujo un aro en su dedo anular._

_Un dragón – susurro. _

_Enroscado en el aro, lucía un hermoso y estilizado dragón; luciendo pequeños fragmentos de cristal, tanto en una diminuta garra, como parte de su lomo; y en centro de su cara, un pequeño ojo verde que la miraba. _

_El símbolo de la familia Fanel – señalo._

_El rey llevo una mano a su espalda y se inclino galante, besando la mano con el signo real, en la mano de su prometida._

_Suplico, que aceptes a este idiota como tu esposo y rey, para el resto de nuestras vidas. _

_Soltó lágrimas, llevo la mano libre a su boca que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna._

_Él aun continuaba inclinado ante ella, seguramente esperando su respuesta. Apretó con fuerza la masculina que aun la sujetaba, provocando que levantara su mirada rojiza a la verde._

_No salía palabra alguna, solo lágrimas de sus hinchados ojos. Van la miro con ternura, pero no perdió la postura. Ella aun no lo aceptaba. _

_Hitomi desesperada jalo la mano de su futuro rey, enganchándose a su cuello. Van se irguió tomándola por la cintura, mientras ella se ponía de puntillas para estar a su altura. _

_¿Eso, es un sí? – susurro cerca de su oído. _

_¿Prometes que nunca me dejaras? – sollozo de repente cerca de su oído - ¿prometes que no volveremos a estar lejos, el uno del otro? _

_Lo juro._

_Oculta entre su cuello y hombro, su rostro se movió dándole la respuesta esperada_

_Por un momento pensé que llorabas de tristeza – se burlo, tratando de que olvidara el llanto. Pero solo consiguió que se apretara más a su cuerpo y soltara mas lagrimas – Hitomi, ya no llores. _

_Ella negó._

_Tal vez el vestido te calce, pero no lucirá nada bien si sigues llorando._

_Hitomi soltó una risita. Bien lo había conseguido. _

_¿Quieres comer? – pregunto divertido._

_Ella asintió. Van, abrió sorprendido los ojos._

_¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Aun puedes?! ¡Si sigues comiendo como hasta ahora, el vestido no te entrara!_

_¡¡VAN!! – se separo enojada -¡¡YA!!_

_¡Era broma, era broma! – soltó una carcajada sin soltarla._

_¡No es cierto! – golpeo su pecho._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**Fin**__**flash back**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nunca se lo perdonaría_ – aseguro – _esa se la pagaría._

¿Te gusta?

¿Eh? – parpadeo.

¡Hitomi deja de pensar en el vestido! ¡Ponme atención, esto es importante!

Perdóname Millerna – se cubrió con sus manos para defenderse de la ira de la reina de Astoria.

No pareces una mujer cuando te comportas así – confesó más tranquila- me haces pensar en la Hitomi de hace años – sonrió- aunque tu aspecto a cambiado, para mi sigues siendo la misma niña de quince años.

Hitomi le sonrío.

Si, igual de testaruda, necia, creída, complicada…

¡¡MILLERNA!! – reclamo ceñuda - ¡tú, eras la creída, presumida, siempre tras Allen!..yo solo…pues..- levanto los hombros – te hice ver que podía ser mejor.

¡Aja, lo ves! Si eras creída.- se burlo.

Creo que estás hablando de ti, Millerna – hablo seria.

La reina inhalo y exhalo aire. Hitomi se rehusaba por alguna razón, en confesar lo que le atormentaba. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Van también desconocía muchos detalles, y con él tampoco quería hablar. Examino el rostro pálido y algo cansado de su amiga, pero el que por alguna razón tenía un brillo especial, bueno, pronto estaría unida al hombre de su vida, enorme motivo para lucir radiante. Pero debía pedirle que la dejara revisarla.

La vio sonreír y suspiro. Solo provocaban que sus nervios salieran a flote.

Me gustaría pedirte dos cosas.

¿A sí? - pregunto Hitomi algo distraída - ¿Cuáles?

Deja que te examine y quisiera que me hablaras ..

De lo que paso.. – corto la castaña – ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso Millerna, solo fue un mal sueño que no quiero repetir. Por favor no insistas.

Pero..

No por el momento – le miro suplicante. No era el mejor momento para recordarlo– y menos en este día Millerna, no quiero que nada me arruine lo que estoy sintiendo. Por favor

Majestad – interrumpieron desde la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Majestad – dijo y se inclino – los sumos sacerdotes, están esperándolo.

Bien, vamos – camino por el largo pasillo, sin perder detalle alguno de los movimientos dentro del castillo. Nunca pensó que esto sería extremadamente agotador, tanto, que se había olvidado de sus invitados - ¿El rey de Astoria?

Su majestad, se encuentra con su caballero, Allen – informo detrás de su gobernante – estaba muy interesado en los melef´s que están en la entrada del templo.

_Típico de Dryden_- se dijo Van.

El señor Allen se encarga de estar cerca, por si algo se presentase – lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono más bajo.

El rey se detuvo y lo miro incrédulo ¿_Cómo que por si algo …?_ El sirviente agacho su mirada, esperando que él hablara. ¡Ah! Ya comprendía. Con Dryden presente, siempre pasaba algo.

Me alegra, que siga así – acepto y continúo su marcha. El mensajero sonrió complacido y lo siguió desde atrás.

Su majestad lo está esperando – dijo por ultimo.

Van parpadeo.

¿Hitomi?

El pobre hombre dudo por un segundo en dirigirse tan irrespetuosamente hacia la próxima reina. Su rey nunca se molestaba cuando la servidumbre o gente del pueblo la llamaban por su primer nombre, claro, con el consentimiento de la joven dama, la cual nunca se negaba; siempre tan amable. Y su rey nunca le negaba nada.

Si, los ancianos querían dar sus bendiciones antes de la unión – le confirmo con un poco de pena por su atrevimiento.

Van asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Dio unos pasos más y la vio parada junto a la puerta mirando el piso. Se le veía algo preocupada y nerviosa, pues jugaba con sus manos.

_¿Habrían sido groseros? _– pensó apresurando el paso.

Hitomi levanto nerviosa la mirada.

¡Van! – corrió a su encuentro, tomándolo por las manos.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entras?

Es que ..- bajo la mirada.

¿Te dijeron algo desagradable? – pregunto con voz seria. La oji-verde levanto asustada la mirada.

¡No, no! Ni siquiera he entrado.

¿Y, entonces..?

Lo siento su majestad, fue mi culpa. – el hombre que había dejado unos pasos más atrás, se aproximaba apenado. Van lo miro sin comprender.

Yo fui por su majestad a su alcoba, la conduje hasta aquí…

Pero le pedí que fuera por ti – interrumpió apenada – no quería estar ahí dentro sola.

Lo siento, no debí dejarla sola – se inclino para recibir una llamada de atención.

Él me insistió – Hitomi salió en su ayuda- le dije que no entraría si no estabas presente.

El samurái solo asintió.

Bien, vamos – acto seguido la tomo por el brazo y la condujo hacia el cuarto.

Entraron en el gran salón, donde yacían tres ancianos en una mesa redonda tomando algo caliente, por lo que pudo observar, pues salía vapor de los recipientes en la mesa.

El gran rey Dragón acaba de entrar – los tres ancianos se levantaron haciendo una reverencia - el ultimo de su estirpe, sea bendecido por los dioses que crearon Gaea.

El día en que su nueva descendencia de paso a otra más fructífera - se agacho el otro exageradamente.

Es un honor poder estar presente en esta unión tan esperada por toda Gaea- dijo el último de los ancianos – saber que su majestad estará unido a la salvadora, nos lleno de regocijo. Su descendencia será poderosa.

Los tres ancianos se acercaron a la pareja, los cuales examinaron con mucho detenimiento a la futura gobernante de su legendario país y asintieron felices de lo que veían.

Saludo a la futura madre dragón – dijo el más próximo a Hitomi, y beso su mano, haciendo una reverencia.

Ahm..yo..- se sintió abrumada con tanta alabanza.

La joven que llego de la Luna Fantasma, sea bendita - se inclino el otro, haciendo una reverencia – y su primogénito.

El futuro le sonría mi joven señora. Solo hemos querido verla antes de su enlace con el joven rey, y bendecirla.- sonrió el anciano, y dirigió su mirada al riuyin – su madre estará orgulloso de que su estirpe no termine. Y el difunto gran rey, orgulloso del hombre que es ahora.

Van se inclino.

Es un honor cada palabra – dijo él.

El honor es nuestro su majestad.

Besaron la frente de la joven prometida y el anillo real, dieron una última inclinación y salieron rumbo al templo del Dragón.

Eso fue rápido – hablo después de unos minutos, soltando el aire. Miro a Van – pensé que me darían reglas de comportamiento, o que estarían molestos por mi falta de etiqueta.

Van negó con la cabeza.

Los has escuchado, están felices – se acerco a la silla más cercana – y tienen motivos para estarlo, ellos pensaban que no tendrían al siguiente sucesor. Comenzaban a presionar con respecto a un matrimonio – se rasco la mejilla – si mal no recuerdo, ya tenían a una candidata. Nunca la vi, pero me decían que era hermosa.

Hitomi inflo los cachetes.

La mujer de pelo negro, de aquella loca fantasía con quien lo había casado, y le había procreado dos hijos, hacia nuevamente su aparición.

Se acerco con paso decidido y golpeo la mesa con la palma abierta.

¡Oye! ¡Cuando quieras, la puedes salir a buscar! – dio media vuelta.

Van soltó una carcajada. Tomo con rapidez la mano de su enojada prometida.

¿Por qué te molesta? Estoy contigo.

La oji-verde torció sus labios.

Está bien, si te hubieran casado con ella, yo – llevo un dedo a su barbilla – estaría en estos momentos felizmente acompañada de…

Oye..-soltó como advertencia.

Tu empezaste – levanto una ceja retadoramente.

Y lo termino – mantuvieron el silencio por escasos minutos. Van rompía el espacio que los separaba, para depositar un beso en los labios rosados – como tu rey, te prohíbo que vuelvas a mencionar el asunto.

Hitomi encantada lo envolvió entre sus brazos, depositando otro beso en los labios ajenos.

¿A si? Y yo como reina.. – guardo silencio y rectifico –..quiero decir, como futura reina ¿Qué puedo pedir a cambio?

En este asunto no hay tratos, debes hacer lo que yo ordene – acerco sus labios al níveo cuellos – como gobernante, me debes obediencia y lealtad, como esposa, fidelidad – hablaba, mientras regalaba por todo el liso contorno pequeños besos que iban dejando a su paso su oscuro cometido.

La castaña solo atino a cerrar sus verdes ojos, cuando sintió los primeros besos.

¿Cuál quieres..?- intento hablar - ¿Cuál quieres que cumpla en estos momentos? – sintió unos fuertes brazos enredarse en su cintura.

Van sonrió sobre su piel

La primera – soltó con voz pesada. La levanto del piso y la sentó sobre la pequeña mesa. Sus manos recorrían la pequeña espalda de su mujer, mientras sus labios no dejaban rincón sin ser besado. Bajo con sigilo su mano hasta llegar a la altura de su rodilla, donde no perdió tiempo en subir con delicadeza las telas que la cubrían.

¿Estoy cumpliendo? – pregunto traviesa al sentir unas manos acariciar sus muslos – estoy siendo obediente.

Si, lo estas – contesto muy concentrado en su faena.

Hace mucho..que no estamos solos – reflexiono la castaña, mientras sentía besos atrevidos sobre su piel.

Vamos – la bajo de la mesa y cruzaron algunos cuartos con sigilo; cuidadosos que nadie los viera ni escuchara. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban encerrados en su cuarto, donde nadie los interrumpiría.

El cielo se pintaba oscuro cuando los cuerpos comenzaban a desnudarse con rapidez. La urgencia de poseerse ere siempre la misma en ellos. Tanta pasión, amor, ternura, que no podían contenerla.

Sus caricias eran tiernas. Siempre lo serian sobre su piel. Sus besos; dulces y cálidos, inyectándole energía a su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Segundo día **_

_Lo pude hacer otra vez…._

Se despertó agitada nuevamente, su frente se perlaba y sus manos tenían un suave temblor. Miro a su costado y se tranquilizo. Él seguía ahí, junto a ella, donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Su rostro estaba pasivo.

Se acomodo a su lado, apoyo su mejilla en el pecho desnudo del riuyin. Escucho su lenta y tranquila respiración. Su corazón latía pasivo, conto sus latidos, para luego escucharlos como canción de cuna. Se adormilo con cada latido.

¿Van? – le hablo bajito, aunque bien sabía que no la escucharía- ¿me quieres?

Sintió el pecho ajeno inflarse y soltar un leve: _si. _Ella sonrió

_Tranquila Hitomi, eres una tonta. Un sueño, solo eso – se repitió una y otra vez mientras perdía control de su mente. – sí, un sueño…solo..eso._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se movió con sigilo para no despertarla. Se le veía tan pasiva que creyó criminal molestarla. Beso su frente y la dejo tendida, con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Se dirigió al cuarto de aseo y termino de ponerse su atuendo. Dio un último vistazo y salió del cuarto.

¿Y cómo te sientes con todo esto? – pregunto una voz interceptándolo en la salida.

Más tranquilo – acepto mientras continuaba por el camino - Vamos tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de mañana.

Pues en unas ya te adelantaste – dijo simpático mirando la puerta del cuarto donde minutos antes había salido.

Solo camina Dryden – concluyo con un suspiro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gadeth, quiero que estés pendiente de las naves, no quiero tener mas eventos desafortunados es este día ¿comprendes?

Así se hará jefe – medito unos segundos, tal vez estaba tan meticuloso en ese asunto por el problema que surgió en aquella fiesta hace unas semanas - ¿jefe?

Dime.

¿Lo dice por aquella persona que tenia tan alerta al rey en Yaire?

Allen frunció el ceño _¿Cuál..?_

¿Entonces es peligroso? – concluyo su fiel compañero.

El soldado trato de mantener la compostura. Ya entendía a que persona él se refería.

En su momento lo fue. Pero no creo que aquella persona asista si sabe lo que es mejor para su vida. – sonrió convencido. ¿_Cómo lo tomaría Van si lo viera en su boda_? Bueno, por el momento no querría averiguarlo.

Por lo que veo el caballero Allen, se tomas su papel muy enserio – dijo una voz femenina desde su espalda – me hubiera gustado que fueras tan dedicado cuando estabas a mi servicio – saludo a Gadeth y este se retiro.

Princesa Millerna – saludo. La rubia sonrió al escuchar la antigua forma en que la llamaba – cuando estaba a su servicio, me era difícil ser dedicado – confeso galante.

Me alegra saberlo – agradeció y se acerco al guardia, quien ofreció su brazo para caminar -¿dime, como te sientes con esto?

Hubo una ocasión que debí huir con alguien, pero no pude – le miro por el rabillo del ojo- Quien sabe, quizás esta vez, si huyamos- encogió los hombros.

Veo que el caballero Allen, sigue teniendo sentido del humor - dio un codazo – no es gracioso.

Para mí, si lo es – guardo silencio y continuo – estoy feliz por ellos, por Van. Como sea, él es muy joven para ser una persona solitaria y amargada. Y ella no merece una vida sin él. Su historia termina y comienzan otra mucho mejor.

Ella asintió. Y él le sonrió.

Pero si me permite preguntarle ¿a que se debe su visita? No solo vino a preguntar de mi estado de ánimo – caminaban con tranquilidad por la plancha principal de la ciudadela-

Buscaba a Hitomi, para ver los últimos arreglos, pero te encontré a ti.

Estará atrás del castillo. Le gusta ese lugar – informo cambiando de dirección – seria un honor acompañarla.

La rubia acepto gustosa.

¿Hace cuanto que no teníamos una platica, Allen?

Hace mucho princesa – guardo silencio y continuo – perdí contacto cuando me hice cargo de las tropas de Fanelia. O tal vez mucho antes, cuando usted se caso con Dryden.

Si, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo - siguió caminando en silencio hasta que termino de formularse la pregunta que quería hacerle - ¿Te ha dicho algo? Cualquier cosa me podría ayudar.

Él negó.

Trato de que me hable de lo que ocurrió, pero no logro que confiese. Cada vez que pregunto se pone nerviosa y pálida, y se niega a darme una respuesta – se detuvo y miro al caballero - Me dice que no es nada y que lo olvide, que solo fue una pesadilla.

Temo decirle que no se mas que usted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi señora, no debería salir sin compañía – pidió preocupada, se había apartado de ella por escasos minutos y se había esfumado– si necesita algo solo pídamelo, para eso estoy aquí, para facilitarle las cosas.

Lo siento, pero suelo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta – le sonrió agradecida por intentar ayudarla – en mi casa no tenia a alguien que me ayudara, así que me costara trabajo acostumbrarme – la joven mujer le miro extrañada ¿_Cómo que no tenia quien le ayudara_? Se preguntaba sin entender la explicación de su joven señora. Hitomi le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ver su rostro confundido.

En la Luna Fantasma no solemos tener a alguien que haga los deberes de una esposa – recapacito – Bueno, existen excepciones, y no pretendo que eso pase conmigo. No me gustaría que otra mujer tuviera algo que ver con las ropas de Van, y claro, mucho menos que tuvieran que lavar la mía.

Pero, su majestad se molestara conmigo – insistió tratando de quitarle la pequeña canasta de sus manos.

Hitomi esquivo ágil las manos de la mujer haciéndose a un lado.

Él no se molestara por esto, yo se lo diré. Además quiero hacerlo – le miro y bajo un poco su voz - y no me negaras nada que yo quiera ¿verdad?

Se sintió en un aprieto, ¿Cómo negarle algo a la futura soberana de su país? Y por otro lado, ¿como desobedecer algo para lo que estaba ahí? Mordió su labio y enredo sus manos nerviosa.

Mi señora – suplico bajito.

Esta bien – acepto a su suplica – tú, te encargaras de las demás cosas. Pero yo me encargare de las cosas personales de mi esposo y las mías ¿de acuerdo?

La joven dama no quedo muy convencida del trueque de su señora ¿y si eso le causaba problemas con las demás damas? Pensarían que no estaba haciendo su trabajo, que no estaba satisfecha con el puesto que le asignaron como dama de la joven reina, o que quizás no aceptaba a su reina, y le costaría muy caro. Volvió a sentir nervios. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan necia su señora? Tendría que hablarlo con su majestad.

¿Entonces?

Se sobresalto ante la pregunta.

Pero.. es que es mi deber – volvió a la pelea.

Van no te dirá nada, hablare con él y veras que no le molestara – dijo por ultimo y dio media vuelta, siguiéndola por detrás a la chica.

¡Bueno, pero permítame ayudarle a cargar eso mi señora!

La oji-verde asintió con una sonrisa. Su dama la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Sin duda era una amble y hermosa mujer. Seria una gran reina, preocupada por su pueblo. Pero no daría su brazo a torcer, ella haría sus deberes.

¿Quiere que vayamos al tras patio?

Hitomi medito unos momentos. Era su lugar favorito del castillo. Daba justo frente de la montaña, estaba rodeada de follaje y flores de todos los colores típicas de Fanelia.

Es una buena idea.

Pediré que pongan lazos para que tienda su ropa mi señora – informo y salio corriendo con canasta en mano – no tardare.

¡Puedes dejarme …– trato de gritarle, pero vio que huía y movía en negativa la cabeza -…. la canasta..!

Con que aquí estabas – era una voz a su espalda.

Millerna.

¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que teníamos algo que hacer – reclamo la rubia acercándose.

Lo siento, lo olvide – pidió apenada – en cuanto termine podremos ir, si aun quieres.

Mi señora, esta listo – informo la joven dama desde el otro extremo del amplio lugar.

Que bien ¿me acompañas Millerna?

Caminaron hasta donde otro par de muchachas colocaban unos lazos extendidos por todo el lugar.

Ah, con que esto estabas haciendo – miro a Hitomi tomar una prenda mojada y colgarla a lo ancho del lazo

Déme eso, por favor.

No, las cosas de Van solo me conciernen a mí – le dijo a la insistente chica frente a ella - ¿verdad Millerna? – se dirigió a su rubia amiga.

La nombrada parpadeo y se recordó a ella misma, unos años atrás haciendo y diciendo lo mismo con su ahora esposo.

Tienes razón, las cosas de Van, solo te conciernen a ti – le dio la razón.

¿Lo ves? – la oji- verde se dirigió a la angustiada chica – ahora déjame terminar.

Millerna solo fue un espectador. Miro su piel pálida y las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que golpeaba su rostro. Sin lugar a duda, Fanelia era su mundo y Van, su hogar. Habían sido hechos para estar juntos.

Miro como su amiga se inclinaba y tomaba otra prenda y la colocaba sobre el lazo, para después volver a repetir la acción. Hasta que por fin con la ultima, vio como se tambaleaba y caía de rodillas.

¡Hitomi!

¡Majestad!

Ambas mujeres se acercaron veloces.

Trae un poco de agua – le pidió Millerna a la nerviosa dama; la que salio apresurada para cumplir su orden.

Me..

Te mareaste – término por ella.

El sol esta un poco más fuerte – sobo su frente – creo que me emocione.

¿Hitomi, no…?

¡Aquí esta!

Gracias – tomo el vaso y se empino el agua – ya, me siento mejor.

¿Estas bien? – era Allen que se aproximaba corriendo hacia las tres mujeres. Se agacho para poder tomarla en brazos – llego corriendo y me dijo que te habías desvanecido – se refería a la angustiada chica.

Si, estoy bien, estuve mucho tiempo bajo el sol – le tranquilizo, mientras era cargada.

Será mejor que te lleve dentro, cuando Van..

¡No! – se exalto – no le digas..

No puedo hacer eso Hitomi – le dijo serio.

Exagerara, lo se – le dijo bajito – tu sabes como es..

Lo siento, pero debo informarle- Allen sonrío- ¿Que clase de soldado seria si le oculto información de suma importancia?

¿Uno muy bueno?

¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? – miro extrañado- si se llega a enterar de esto, podría ir a parar a una linda y desolada tierra. ¿Y tú no quieres eso, verdad?

Millerna aguanto una carcajada.

No – agacho su mirada.

Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo mucho mas animado- por que de todos modos ya había mandado a un soldado para que le avisara.

……

La dejo en su habitación, no sin antes poner ciertas precauciones, por que al igual que su rey, podría huir sin darse cuenta de ello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Tercer día.**_

Estoy bien y tú lo sabes.

No, te equivocas – se detuvo en la puerta y la miro desde ahí – conociéndote como te conozco, se que podrías mentirme.

¡Eso no es cierto! – defendió Hitomi.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto con cierta ironía.

¡Van!

Ya esta bien, si quieres salir puedes hacerlo, pero acompañada – le miro serio – y esa, es mi última palabra - y termino por salir.

_Ese Allen se las pagaría_ – estrujo su almohada y bajo enojada de la cama. Llamo a la que seria su compañía.

¿Me llamaba?

Vamos a salir…

La joven parpadeo confundida, si mal no recordaba, el rey le había dicho que no se alejara mucho de palacio.

..al pueblo.

¿Quiere dar un paseo por el pueblo?

Si, ¿quieres acompañarme?

_¿Que si quería?!Claro que quería!_ Si la dejaba sola, rodaría su cabeza. Asintió veloz con la cabeza.

Bien, ayúdame que no puedo.

Se acerco para ayudarla a terminar de vestirse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Esta enojada? ¿A un día de su boda? ¡wow! Eres increíble Van – se burlo el castaño.

Se le pasara.

Y si no, pues aun se puede cancelar la boda – soltó una carcajada.

Eres de mucha ayuda en estos casos Dryden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había caminado escasas cuatro calles y sentía agotada. Miro hacia arriba y vio la magnificencia del castillo. Si que se veía enorme desde su posición. Lo contemplo otros minutos hasta que la voz de su compañera la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Ya te cansaste?

Hitomi suspiro.

En mi mente, esto se veía más emocionante y menos agotador – se lamento sobando sus tobillos.

Jaja vamos Hitomi, en cuanto Van se de cuenta que te has salido, aun, cuando te dijo que no te alejaras del palacio, eso si que será emocionante.

Ya no me esta gustando tanto – agacho la mirada.

¿Quiere regresar señora?

Si, me siento cansada – suspiro.

La oji-azul miro con detenimiento a la castaña. Tal vez ella aun no se había percatado. Seguro que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Suspiro, en muchas cosas Hitomi aun seguía siendo muy despistada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa fue una muy corta aventura ¿no lo crees?

Si – acepto cansada.

Tomare un baño y arreglaremos las cosas para mañana ¿te parece?

Aja.

Dio media vuelta y la vio alejarse. Ella haría lo mismo, tomaría un baño caliente y dormiría un rato. Se detuvo y cambio el rumbo. Primero tenía que hacer una cosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El silencio de hizo presente después del ultimo chiste del castaño. Van continuaba en su trabajo y Dryden solo lo acompañaba, haciéndole mas amena su tarde. Según palabras del rey de Astoria. Tomo uno de tantos libros que yacían en el enorme librero de pared y empezó a hojearlo.

Quiero ser el primero en felicitarte – hablo, sacando al rey de Fanelia de su lectura – eres uno de mis mejores amigos, hemos compartido muchas aventuras, y me alegra. Aunque también debo darle merito a la señorita se la Luna fantasma. Sin ella, no seria lo mismo – esbozo una risita – quizás, no nos hubiéramos conocido.

Tienes razón – acepto dejando a un lado su trabajo – es lo mas valioso que puedo tener. Si aquella noche no me hubiera cruzado en su camino, no estaría aquí. Gracias a su ayuda pude cumplir con mi misión y conocer a la que estaría a mi lado toda mi vida. Haría lo que fuera por que sea feliz.

Si, y la que estuviste a punto de perder por tu necedad – dio en la herida.

Tienes razón, estuve a punto de perder todo – miro por la ventana - pero lo arregle justo a tiempo ¿no lo crees?

Corriste con suerte, ella aun seguía esperándote. Bien pudo rehacer su vida con cualquiera en su mundo – miro el rostro serio del moreno – y contar con una familia.

Si, ya entendí Dryden, tú tenías razón, como todos los demás. Mi error fue tardar más de la cuenta. No conté con lo que en esos momentos ella sentía.

El rey suspiro y se complació en escuchar al testarudo y joven riuyin tener un momento de culpa por sus tonterías.

Por que esa idea de regresar a Hitomi a la Luna Fanstasma, después de tantos problemas es absurda – dijo mucho mas relajado – y solo por que notas que no es feliz.

He cometido errores y no quiero cometer muchos mas a costa de su felicidad, ya no – respondió serio.

Pero esa no es la forma. Te lo dijimos, Allen y yo – guardo silencio esperando una respuesta – no es lo que parece.

¿Tú que harías, si la ves todo el tiempo retraída y sin querer contarte nada? – soltó en un tono mas alto – creí que seria mucho mejor de esa forma.

¿Y sin decirle nada?

Seria mucho mejor si se lo decía al momento, seria menos..

¿Doloroso? ¿Para quién? – miro a su amigo sin responder - ¿ como crees que se sentiría si lo supiera?

No lo se..

¿Es por esa razón estabas atrasando la unión?

Van dudo unos momentos en contestar. Inhalo aire.

Si - froto sus sientes.

¿Nunca pregunto el por que? – dijo con un poco asombrado.

Le dije que existían asuntos que no podía dejarlos para después de la boda – respondió con voz pausada y tranquila. El silencio volvió hacerse presente por unos minutos y continuo - No encontraba el momento ni las palabras para decírselo, no sabía como lo tomaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un mareo, nauseas, quería vomitar. Su cabeza daba unas horrorosas vueltas. Comenzaba a ver doble y borroso. Su pecho se hundía pesadamente y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

El la engaño, había sido todo un engaño. Dijo que la quería, que estarían juntos siempre. Que jamás se separarían. Esas fueron sus palabras. Las palabras de un rey.

_**Las honorables palabras del rey…**_

---------------

---------------

---------------

Aquí tienen, casi el último capítulo de esta trágica historia.

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, que los leo gustosamente.

Un beso y abrazo a todas ustedes que me siguen.


	13. Chapter 13

Xx HERIDAS PELIGROSAS XIII xX

_Cursiva – pensamientos, flash back y/o pensamientos._

_**Cursiva – son también pensamientos /voces.**_

Espero no se confundan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una calidez fue invadida desde el centro de su corazón, una que la envolvió obligándola a perderse entre un delicioso sueño. ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo? No recordaba haber caminado hasta su cama y perderse entre sus cobijas. Tal vez estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida en el sillón o en la casa de Yukari, era probable, aunque, era cierto ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo recordaba. Bien podría abrir los ojos y preguntar, pero temía perder tanta tranquilidad.

Una brisa agradable golpeo su rostro, mientras que los cálidos rayos de la tarde bronceaban sus pálidas mejillas. Descarto la probabilidad de encontrarse en un cuarto ¿Dónde se encontraba? Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Estaría tirada en plena calle durmiendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se dejo llevar por aquella paz que la embriagaba.

¡Hitomi!

Ella volteo. Y miro desconcertada aquel nuevo paisaje. ¿A dónde se había ido aquella luz que la había rodeado minutos antes?

¿Yukari?

Se encontraba sentada en una butaca cerca de la estación del tren de Tokio.

¿Quién mas si no? – dijo obvia ante el asombro de su amiga - ¿Cuánto mas piensas quedarte sentada como tonta? ¡Anda, rápido! – la jalo por el brazo – no tengo todo el día, Amano me espera para comer. Anda.

Entraron al vagón en cuanto las puertas se abrieron ante ellas. Hitomi miraba a su alrededor. _Casa, estaba en casa_. ¿_Se había ido de ella? _

Estas muy rara ¿segura que estas bien? – le pregunto, examinándola de arriba a bajo – si quieres lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión. Seguro que las tiendas seguirán ahí el día de mañana.

Su respuesta fue callada cuando se escucho por el altavoz la próxima parada. La gente comenzaba a ponerse de pie. El tren bajo la velocidad para poder así, abrir las puertas.

El cielo estaba muy azul, suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

Cuanta tranquilidad – dijo.

Si, lo se, aunque es hora pico, hoy esta muy tranquilo – respondió mientras sacaba una revista de su bolsa - ¡mira! Te quería enseñar esto desde la semana pasara. Se que te gustara – termino con una sonrisa.

La castaña tomo la revista extrañada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado.

¿P-para que quiero esto, Yukari?

¡¡Como que para que!! – dijo exaltada – Hitomi, se que eres muy penosa en estos asuntos, pero comprende, es normal que esa noche luzcas espectacular.

¿Esa..noche..? – parpadeo confundida –

Yukari frunció el ceño enojada.

¡Si! ¡Esa noche! ¿Hay otra?

¿Cuál noche Yukari? - pregunto mucho mas confundida.

¡La noche de bodas, tuya y de Raian! – se cruzo de brazos molesta – ¿ahora eres tu la que no quiere casarse? Mira, se que en un principio la idea que te casaras con él nos pareció un poco descabellada. De hecho nos molestamos contigo – regreso su mirada enojada – pero ya vimos que eso es lo que tú quieres. – le miro unos segundo, intentando que su enojo bajara de nivel- Aunque eso de decírnoslo en medio de la graduación …- suspiro- fue apresurado, debiste darnos tiempo para asimilarlo. O al menos irnos preparando para tremendo susto.

Hitomi abrió enorme sus verdes ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ella, Hitomi Kanzaki iba directo al altar con Raian.

Aunque somos tus amigos y queremos tu felicidad, hubiéramos querido que fuera otro, no precisamente él – levanto una ceja al ver a su amiga tan seria y pensativa -¡pero no te molestes! Prometí no hablar mal de tu futuro esposo.

Mi ..esposo – repitió muy bajito sin podérselo creer .

¡Ah, mira! ¡Ya llegamos, apresúrate!

Pasearon de tienda en tienda, mirando cada aparador. Yukari no paraba de decir lo hermoso que eran aquellos vestidos y lo mucho que la envidiaba por casarse antes que ella. Aunque después volvió a molestarse al recordar con quien iba contraer nupcias.

¿Crees que ya lo tengan? – pregunto la pelirroja deteniéndose frente a una tienda de novias.

¿El que..? - dijo sin saber a que se refería. Su amiga levanto una ceja un poco paranoica por la situación.

Sin duda, hoy estas muy extraña. Regresa a este mundo Hitomi – dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar. Ella le siguió sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

¡Ah pero que bueno que esta aquí señorita! - exclamaba una mujer de edad avanzada – enseguida se lo traigo. ¿Sabe? Estuve apunto de llamarle para que viniera a recogerlo, pero me ha ganado – hablaba emocionada mientras se metía a un cuarto contiguo y sacaba un maniquí con un hermoso vestido blanco – dígame, ¿Qué le parece? ¿Es como lo quería?

Sus ojos se asombraron, era hermoso, como tantas veces había soñado que seria.

Vaya Hitomi, es hermoso – dijo asombrada.

¿Quiere probárselo?

¡Si, si quiere! ¡Anda, quiero vértelo puesto! – empujo a una estupefacta Hitomi.

Deslizo perezosamente los tirantes de su blusa y bajo el cierre de su pantalón. Miro el vestido que yacía a su lado colgado en el pechero. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenia enormes deseos de dejarse caer y llorar abiertamente. Todo lo que estaba viviendo era muy extraño, no llegaba comprenderlo, no recordaba absolutamente nada. No recordaba a Raian pidiéndole matrimonio y mucho menos a ella aceptando. No recordaba si quiera su graduación ¿ya había pasado aquello? ¿Yukari le estaría mintiendo? No, no tendría por que, su enojo era claro cuando recordaba con quien pensaba casarse.

¿Hitomi, que estas haciendo? ¡Vamos que es para hoy! Recuerda que aun tenemos que ver al sacerdote.

Si – pronuncio bajito, dejándose deslizar por la fría pared y abrazando sus piernas _¿por que no se sentía feliz? _Si se iba casar era por que amaba a esa persona y no dudo en pasar toda su vida a su lado. Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar el momento en que seguramente lloro de la emoción al ver un anillo de bodas en su dedo. Pero no pasaba nada, y no podía preguntarle a Yukari, seguro le gritaría que no le recordara aquel momento.

Tomo el vestido y se deslizo dentro de el. Se miro en el espejo, sin lugar a duda el vestido era hermoso y luciría más, si la próxima novia tuviera una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Estiro sus labios en vano, pues solo logro derramar una traviesa lagrima.

Seco su rostro y salió de aquel cuarto.

¡Te ves…! – parpadeo confundida desde el otro lado de la tienda. Dejo velo en el mostrador y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su compañera – estas hermosa, pero luciría mas, si no te vieras tan triste. ¿Qué te pasa?

La oji-verde movió su cabeza, negando.

Es que me siento tan feliz que no se como reaccionar – regalo una sonrisa - ¡mira, mira! ¡Es hermoso! ¿Verdad que te gusta? – dio vueltas por el local - ¡siempre soñé que seria así! Ya me imagino entrando con este vestido a la iglesia, todos quedaran boquiabiertos.

Si, es hermoso amiga – miro desde su posición la falsa sonrisa.

Hitomi sonreía, ocultado su confusión y la tristeza que su corazón sentía.

La tarde se había hecho presente. Habían pasado toda la mañana buscando el vestido que Yukari usaría como dama de honor, zapatos y uno que otro utensilio que se cruzaba en su camino, hasta que el hambre se hizo presente en ambas y se detuvieron para ingerir alimentos.

¿Y donde pasaran su luna de miel? – sorbió su soda y continuo al no recibir alguna respuesta de la que tenia enfrente – supongo que te llevara a una isla desierta para tenerte solo para él.

Ahm, yo..- miro fijamente la mesa como si de la nada saltara la respuesta – no lo se – termino bajito.

¿Será sorpresa? – pensó unos momentos mientras sorbía otro poco de su bebida y mordía el popote en ella. – espero que sea algo muy bueno para no haberte dicho.

Hitomi asintió mientras sus pensamientos eran nuevamente arrebatos por una extraña sensación. _Confusión, intranquilidad, nerviosismo, tristeza._ Tanto a la vez.

Yukari – le llamo desde su posición perdida aun mirando la mesa.

¿Si, dime?

¿He estado siempre aquí?

¿Qué quieres decir? – miro extrañada la pregunta - ¿pues claro, si no, donde podrías haber estado? - sonrió burlona por la cara de confusión que su amiga le lanzaba - tal vez viajaste a otro mundo…

La castaña abrió enorme sus ojos.

..Y por lo extraña que estas creo que no has regresado – soltó una carcajada.

Trato de no volver a soltar una lagrima.

Si, que tonta – se unió a la risa de su compañera – aun, no he regresado…- y se apago su mirada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vamos cariño has estado tan callada ¿Qué paso en tu viaje? – reconforto el hombre a su lado atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo - ¿no fue de tu agrado el vestido? – acaricio su mejilla - ¿no encontraste los zapatos que fueran con el vestido? – beso su mejilla - ¿o estas molesta por algo que hice? Si no quieres mudarte a Inglaterra buscare otro trabajo.

_Inglaterra –_ lo miro confundida.

¡Ah! ¡Con que es eso! – sonrió y jugo con sus cabellos – se que será difícil empezar desde cero, pero estaré contigo y tu conmigo para apoyarnos mutuamente – acaricio su cabello – anda, quiero verte sonreír. No quiero ese rostro apagado dentro de tres días, pensé que eras la mujer más feliz del mundo. Eso dijiste cuando te pedí matrimonio – le miro a los ojos - ¿o me mentiste?

No, claro que no – _mentirosa, no lo recuerdas si quiera - _perdóname. Yukari me dijo que tal vez estaba en otro mundo. Toda la mañana estuve perdida.

¿Nervios pre-nupciales? – se burlo – admito que también estoy un poco nervioso. Es algo nuevo para ambos. Pero te aseguro que seremos muy felices – dijo muy animado, atrayéndola entre sus brazos y dejarse caer en el sofá.

Ella se encontraba entre sus brazos. Comenzó a besar su cuello liso y acariciar sus brazos desnudos. Desvió su mirada a otro punto de la habitación. Sintió que las manos se introducción en la corta blusa, subiéndola para dejar al descubierto su ombligo. Por instinto cerro los ojos, apretó sus labios y cerro las palmas contra el pecho de su futuro marido.

El comenzaba a quitar su blusa y ella no oponía resistencia alguna. Sus manos tocaron un pecho y ella se estremeció.

No te pongas nerviosa, se que es la segunda vez, pero tratare de no hacerte daño – hablo cerca de su oído.

De golpe abrió sorprendida sus ojos ¿También habían tenido esa clase de intimidad y ella ni siquiera lo recordaba? Sintió otra mano acariciar el otro pecho bajo la ropa interior, y no pudo evitar volver a cerrar los ojos. Si ya lo habían hecho, entonces ¿por que le era desagradable su tacto?

Fue conciente cuando su cuerpo fue cambiado de posición y del peso que yacía sobre ella. Sus manos tocaban con descaro el ajeno y ella no se atrevía a detenerlo. Sus labios corrompían su piel desprotegida. Su mente divagaba y trataba de concentrase en otras cosas, menos en lo que estaba viviendo. Perdida en ella misma se imagino ser tocada y besada por otra persona, dejando salir una traviesa lagrima al sentir una presión entraña entrar en su cuerpo. Eso no debía ser así.

¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? – pregunto besando sus pechos - la noche de la graduación desaparecimos de todos y nos metimos en nuestro bungaló, me dijiste que querías pasar la noche conmigo – sonrió sobre su piel- ahí te hice mía, fue tan especial, para mi, como para ti ¿ lo recuerdas?

¿_Eso había pasado? _

Sabía que desde ese momento nuestras vidas estarían destinadas a estar juntas – respiro tranquilo y apoyo su mejilla en su pecho, donde se quedo profundamente dormido.

Minutos interminables para la mujer que no llegaba a comprender todo lo que estaba suscitándose.

_¡Era mentira! ¡Todo eso era mentira! - g_ritaba su mente desesperadamente - _¡Eso no es cierto! No lo recordaba. Todos la estaban engañando, todos_.

Su pecho bajaba y subía conforme a su respiración tranquila. Hizo a un lado al cuerpo que dormía a un lado de ella y se dirigió a la ventana. Los rayos lunares bañaban su cuerpo desnudo. Sin lugar a duda la luna esa noche estaba más hermosa que nunca. Llevo una mano a su vientre y miro con detenimiento la tranquilidad de la noche.

_**¡Despierta!**_

Se sobresalto y miro el sofá asustada. ¿Por qué Raian le gritaba? Miro con asombro que el aun estaba pacíficamente durmiendo. Rápidamente miro de un lado a otro de donde había provenido aquel grito. Miro nuevamente la luna que tenia un extraño brillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah, con que Inglaterra – dijo como si no le importara aquella información – vaya, si que quiere tenerte lejos.

Yukari, no deberías ser así. Es por su trabajo, comprende – intento defender sin mucho éxito.

¿Y tú que harás mientras tanto?

Pues, ¿acoplarme a mi nueva vida? – dijo no muy convencida de su próxima vida.

Pues te deseo lo mejor – dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda – mañana es el gran día y ya no hay vuelta de hoja.

Hitomi esbozo una forzada sonrisa, para después comenzar a ver borroso.

¡¿Estas bien?! - pregunto tomándola por los hombros.

Si, solo que – masajeo sus ojos.

Te desvaneciste por un momento.

No me di cuenta, perdón, ya estoy bien – sonrió – no he dormido bien y tengo un fuerte dolor en el estomago desde hace unos días.

Oh, vaya – miro extrañada – probablemente estas nerviosa. No te preocupes, se te pasara.

Si – acepto con una mueca y froto su estomago y vientre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se había despedido temprano aquella tarde, su dolor era un poco mas intenso y quería llegar y acostarse hasta que llegara el "gran día". Como aquella tarde, el tren se encontraba semi-vació; subiendo los pies en el asiento, reclinándose contra el tubo a su espalda, colocando ambas manos sobre su estomago, así tenía una linda vista del mar. Estaba tan azul y brillante.

Entre cerro sus ojos al recibir un fuerte rayo provenir de las olas que se agitaban. Puso atención y miro su reflejo, se sobresalto y busco a otra persona que estuviera viendo ese extraño acontecimiento. Pero nadie prestaba la más mínima atención. Regreso su mirada y ya no solo era la tierra si no había otra más pequeña a su espalda ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué nadie lo veía? ¿Por qué podía ver la tierra y una luna?

_**¿Ya no me quieres?- fue un susurro.**_

Miro a su lado para ver quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Nada, nadie le prestaba atención. Volvió al mar y había desaparecido la imagen extraña.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba hermosa. Así debía lucir una novia el día de su enlace, _hermosa y feliz_. Algo que ella, en esos momentos no sentía. Lo que veía en el espejo era un cuerpo sin vida, sin recuerdos, sin nada. Solo un enorme vació en el pecho y una extraña sensación de tristeza.

Esto, esta mal- soltó en un sollozo.

¿Qué?

No se, me siento extraña – acaricio el vestido – esta mal, se que esta mal.

Hitomi – llamo preocupada la pelirroja – no me digas que estas arrepintiéndote.

La oji verde no sabia que responde. No sabía que pensar, ni que creer.

Ya es tarde, no puedes solo huir así como así, Hitomi – se acerco a ella tomándola por los hombros.

¡Yukari! – se dejo caer al piso desfallecida- ¡Entonces, explícame por que! ¡¿POR QUE NO ESTOY FELIZ?! ¡¿POR QUE NO QUIERO COMPARTIR MI VIDA CON ÉL?! ¡¿POR QUE CUANDO ME TOCO ME SENTI SUCIA?!

Su amiga abrió sorprendida sus ojos ante el arranque de desesperación de ella.

Hitomi lloraba a mares, no podía controlar todo lo que en ese momento sentía. Miro a la pelirroja y quedo mas sorprendida cuando su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

¿Por qué Yukari?

La mencionada se agacho, acaricio su mejilla y se acerco a su oído.

Por que el dolor, la confusión, la tristeza que sientes – toco su pecho – se hará más fuerte si despiertes – Hitomi abrió sus ojos confundida- trata de ser feliz aquí, aunque sea con él. No regreses, solo sufrirás mas.

La aparto de golpe asustada.

¿Q-que?

Anda, vamos que todos nos esperan – se puso de pie - y cuando aceptes estarás siempre feliz y nadie te hará daño, no jugaran con tus sentimientos - estiro su mano ofreciéndola – anda.

¡No! – manoteo su mano apartándola de de golpe - ¡no se que pasa, pero no quiero ir!

¿Escuchaste? – Yukari sonrió.

Si - se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Raian que subía sin preocupación los hombros - pero que se podía esperar de ella, es una ilusa.

¡Vaya! – era otra voz, era una mujer. Risas, muchas risas. Entraron por la misma puerta donde Raian estaba parado mirándola con desprecio.

¿Es tonta verdad? Creo que no se da cuenta de nada.

¿Así son todas en tu mundo?

No, claro que no – estiro su labio mostrando su colmillo – ella es un caso perdido.

Todos los presentes rieron. Hitomi aun tirada en el piso no comprendía nada, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle mucho, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

Cállate…Cállate…¡¡CALLATE!! – apretó sus oídos y salio corriendo de ahí, pero todo era inútil aun podía escuchar sus burlas - ¡¡CALLENSE!! ¡¡CALLENSE!!

La oscuridad la estaba rodeando ¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba? ¿Por qué no venia y la rescataba como tantas veces? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

_**¡¡HITOMI!!**_

Una luz la baño. Y ella se detuvo de golpe.

_**¡¡HITOMI!!**_

Esa voz la conocía. Si, la conocía. ¿De done provenía?

_**Despierta.**_

Otra voz diferente a la primera. Busco de donde salía.

_**¿Ya no me quieres? **_

¿Qué? – pregunto a la segunda.

_**¡¡HITOMI!!**_

Tu eres …

Una ráfaga de imágenes paso por su cabeza.

_*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Dejo la perilla._

_Tenia que salir de ahí. Tenia que huir. Ella solo quería disculparse. Solo venia a eso. Solo a eso.._

_Un mareo, nauseas, quería vomitar. Su cabeza daba unas horrorosas vueltas. Comenzaba a ver doble y borroso. Su pecho se hundía pesadamente y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. _

_El la engaño, había sido todo un engaño. Dijo que la quería, que estarían juntos siempre. Que jamás se separarían. Esas fueron sus palabras. Las palabras de un rey, las honorables palabras del rey…_

_Se tambaleo por el pasillo, sentía ganas de gritar, gritar mucho. Quería.._

_**Desaparecer..**_

_Su mente comenzó a gritarle, gritarle tan fuerte que dolían los oídos. Su miedo, el miedo que había apaciguado durante esos días, se hizo presente en un arranque feroz._

_**¿Había jugado con ella?**_

_**¿Era todo mentira?**_

_**¿Solo bromeaba? ¿Cierto?**_

P_arpadeo repetidas veces, despejando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. …_

_**¡No puedo creértelo! – rió una voz en su interior.**_

_¿Mi señora se encuentra bien? _

_**Niña tonta – dijo una voz femenina.**_

_Hitomi volteo a ver a la mujer sin escucharla. _

_**¿Eres estupida? – pregunto otra, girando su cuerpo**__._

_Miro como movía los labios, pero no escuchaba ninguna palabra. _

_**Él te dejara, y cuando lo haga no vengas a llorar – soltó una carcajada**__._

_Derramo lagrimas._

_No es cierto, no es cierto.. – se repitió una y otra y otra vez, negando a lo que su mente decía-_

_¿Qué dice..? – le preguntaba la joven a su lado._

**Pobre no se da cuenta de nada – hablo una voz femenina.**

Se apoyo contra la pared. Huía, tenia que alejarse de aquellas voces.

_**¿Oye? – llamaron.**_

_Hitomi, volteo buscando de donde provenía la voz, pero lo único que sus ojos pudieron observar fue oscuridad, el sol, que minutos atrás había estado resplandeciendo sobre su cabeza, ahora se ocultaba apenado por su tristeza. _

_Abrió asustada los ojos. Se llevo las manos al pecho. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente. No podía estar ocurriéndole eso ahora, cuando pensó que todo iría bien…_

_**¿Oye? – insistió.**_

_Asustada busco._

_**Me encantara verte sufrir –dijo mordaz la voz varonil**__._

_Sus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar. _

_**Recuerda como te dolió. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡¿No?! – movió de lado a lado su rostro divertido – no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que lo recuerdes – ahora él era el que se acercaba para tomar su rostro pálido y asustado de la visionaria – recuerda, hazlo por mi. Se sintió como si tu corazón se partiera ¿verdad? Como si dejara de latir. Como si cada respiración fuera una punzada tan fuerte que evitabas respirar.**_

_Se tapo los oídos. No quería escuchar, se negaba a aceptar esa verdad._

_¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – se retorció._

_**¿En que pensabas? Te sentías sola, deprimida, abandonada.**_

_Su mareo aumentaba. Van la había engañado todo ese tiempo, la trajo de un infierno para llevarla a otro mucho peor. Después de tanto..¿Por que? ¿Por qué le hacia esto?_

------ -----

_**Por que esa idea de regresar a Hitomi a la Luna Fanstasma, después de tantos problemas es absurda – dijo mucho mas relajado – y solo por que notas que no es feliz.**_

_**¿Tú que harías, si la ves todo el tiempo retraída y sin querer contarte nada? – soltó en un tono mas alto – creí que seria mucho mejor de esa forma. **_

_**¿Es por esa razón estabas atrasando la unión?**_

_**Si - froto sus sientes.**_

_**¿Nunca pregunto el por que? – dijo con un poco asombrado.**_

_**Le dije que existían asuntos que no podía dejarlos para después de la boda**_

------ ------

_¡Era un mentiroso! Se pego a las paredes intentando mantener el equilibrio, que con cada paso iba perdiendo. _

_¡Mentiroso, eso era! ¡Un mentiroso! _

_Corrió por al final del pasillo y salio a toda prisa al lugar donde pudiera sentirse mas cerca de casa. No pensaba detenerse por nada, ni nadie. Subió como pudo aquella empinada colina. Pareciera que el viento no querría su presencia en sus dominios, pues comenzaba a agitar todo a su pasa, impidiéndole el avance. Se detuvo contadas veces para poder jalar el aire que le era arrebatado. _

_**¿Verdad que lo empiezas a recordar?**_

_Si – le contesto a la voz en su cabeza._

_**Cuando estabas sola..**_

_Cuando estaba sola..- repitió mirando fijamente la colina, y sus pasos se hicieron mas pausados._

_**Te sentías tan deprimida…**_

_Tan..deprimida..- sus mejillas se bañaban de lagrimas._

_El viento golpeaba y agitaba sus cabellos. Su mirada continuaba perdida._

_Se detuvo justo donde semanas atrás había llegado. Aquella hermosa colina, justo arriba de Fanelia. Miro su entorno._

…_**Que más de una vez intentaste por todos los medios no despertar.**_

_Por todos …..– repitió y miro la Luna Fantasma. _

_**Pero esta vez..**_

_Si…esta vez – sonrió. Ya no sentía sus extremidades._

_**No despertaras…..**_

_¡¡HITOMI!!_

_Su vacía mirada se desvió, miro al que la llamaba y sonrió triste._

_Eres un mentiroso… - y se desvaneció ante la mirada atónita del joven_.

*-*-*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Donde esta! – exigió con suma preocupación.

Yo quise detenerle…

¡Respóndeme! ¡Donde esta!

Paso a mi lado y rompió los jarrones, se dirigió al patio trasero – lo ultimo tuvo que gritarlo, pues salio a toda prisa por donde Hitomi huyo.

¡VAN! ¡Que diablos crees que este pasando!

¡No lo se! – no se detuvo a pensar en las posibilidades que ocasionaron aquello, lo único en su cabeza era encontrarla y ver que toda ella estaba bien, después preguntaría el por que de su comportamiento - ¡Dryden, busca a Allen dile que Hitomi tuvo otra crisis, necesito encontrarla, que la busquen donde sea!

Entendido – y desvió el camino.

Van llego al patio trasero, pero nada en su vista se veía como a la dueña de su preocupación. Sus ojos examinaban cada posible escondite, no estaba ahí.¿entonces, donde..? Y su mirada subió mas allá de donde pocos habían logrado alcanzar.

---------- flash back ----------

_¡Es..es increíble!.. __esta mas cerca de lo normal – dijo asombrada- si ya es sorprendente mirarla , ahora, es como si quisiera entrar en Gaea ._

_Sabía que te gustaría, la luna fantasma se ve más cerca una vez cada año y toma un color azul intenso y da la impresión que puedes tocarla. Se ve hermosa – miro contemplando el asombro que se asomaba en el rostro de su mujer. No podía estar más que feliz, no estaba equivocado, a ella le había fascinado ese detalle y podría pasar sus ratos aquí arriba. – cuando te sientas sola – continuo - puedes venir aquí a leer o tan solo a mirarla. Así no te sentirás tan lejos de tu hogar._

---------- fin flash back ----------

Corrió a toda velocidad, tenia que estar, tenía. Era cuestión de minutos y pronto la vería sana y salva, si, así debe estar. A lo lejos se veía una figura dándole la espalda y su palpitante corazón bajo su ritmo, pronto llegaría a su lado, solo unos pasos más.

Había grita su nombre, pero ella no parecía escucharlo.

¡¡HITOMI!!

Se detuvo cuando vio que el delgado cuerpo reacciono y le miro. Sus ojos se abrieron preocupados. Estaba pálida y lloraba, su mirada no era la que él conocía, no era su Hitomi. Le estaba sonriendo. Se aproximo con cautela.

Hitomi…¿Qué sucede…? Ven, vamos a casa, lo platicaremos al llegar…- estiro su mano y se quedo petrificado.

Eres un mentiroso… - y se desvaneció ante la mirada atónita del joven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡¡¿QUE PASO?!! – grito furioso, al no recibir respuesta alguna, su paciencia desapareció- ¡¡CON UN DEMONIO VAN, RESPONDE!! ¡¡¿QUE PASO?!!

El cuerpo flácido era conducido al cuarto más cercano.

Traigan agua y unas toallas limpias ¡RÁPIDO! – grito la rubia entrando al cuarto.

Si majestad.

¡VAN! – insistió el rubio.

El movió de un lado a otro su rostro sin saber que había pasado.

No lo se, no tengo idea – la coloco sobre la cama. Parecía no respirar. - ¡Millerna! – volteo a ver a la mujer que se aproximaba con velocidad.

¡Dios mío, Hitomi!- exclamo temerosa una voz femenina - ¡esta congelada! ¡Traigan unas frazadas, rápido! – hizo a un lado las almohadas - ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Estaba en la colina, la llame en varias ocasiones pero se le veía perdida – le dijo haciéndose a un lado.

¡¿Tuvo otro sueño?! – fue Allen quien hablo.

No lo sé, todo estaba bien hasta esta mañana - Van negó - No sé qué paso.

Salimos a caminar – confeso la rubia- no habíamos avanzado ni dos calles cuando dijo que se sentía muy cansada y decidimos regresar. Dijo que tomaría un baño y dormiría hasta tarde. La deje cerca de su habitación y.. solo eso – miro a Van.

¿Se veía extraña? – le pregunto.

Ella negó.

_Lo normal en su estado… pero_- miro a Hitomi – _no provocaban esta clase de síntomas _– se dijo.

Colocaron mas frazadas, pero ella seguía igual de fría y a cada momento se veía peor.

Su temperatura comienza a bajar mas – tembló la voz de la reina - ¿Qué te esta pasando Hitomi?

¡Millerna que podemos hacer! – se agito el moreno a su lado. Ella negó sin saber que responder. Miro asustado a su prometida que seguía sin responder a sus suplicas de abrir los ojos. La miro ahí postrada, muy quieta, casi muerta. Soltó una maldición. ¡¡Ella no podía hacerle esto, no podía abandonarlo!! ¡No cuando estarían juntos siempre! – frunció el ceño

_**Eres un mentiroso… - y se desvaneció ante la mirada atónita del joven.**_

_¿Por qué le dijo aquello?_

¡Van! – llamo exaltada la joven reina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tirada en la nada, con la mirada perdida en el vacio, el dolor punzante en su corazón, comenzaba a darse cuenta del por que esta ahí. Ella lo había conseguido, no volvería, no quería hacerlo ¿Cuál seria el motivo de hacer? ¿Que el ser que había amado por largos años la dejara? No, prefería quedarse en ese mundo. Tampoco quería regresar al que había formado inconscientemente junto a Raian. Quería estar sola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N-no - se alejo asustada – su pulso se hace mas débil.

¿Que?

¡MIENTES! – grito exaltado el riuyin.

¡Claro que no! – miro a la mujer en la cama – ella…

El moreno se arrodillo en la cama, tomándola por los hombros mientras la zarandeaba.

¡¡DESPIERTA!! – grito - ¡¡TE ORDENO QUE DESPIERTES!! ¡¡HAZLO AHORA!! – agito con mas fuerza - ¡¡HITOMI!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¡¡HAZLO AHORA!!_

Retumbo una voz en el espacio en blanco. Se escuchaba desesperado y sumamente angustiado. Ella no se movió, se enrollo y abrazo sus piernas.

_¿Ya no me quieres?_

Otra vez. Se levanto y camino por donde provenía aquella voz. Una intensa luz salía de aquel lugar que la arrastraba como por arte de magia. Era cálida y tranquila. Se dejo envolver una vez más. Cruzo aquel límite de su mundo y el que la llamaba.

Sentía pasto fresco en sus pies desnudos. Miro el cielo, estaba muy azul, hermoso – penso- un aire fresco corría por todo el lugar. Sus pies cobraron vida, haciendo que caminaran por el lugar verdoso. Se sentía tan tranquila en aquel lugar, que por unos momentos olvido el por que estaba allí. Se detuvo en lo alto. Sin lugar a duda era un paraíso, había ruinas, muchas de ellas. Se maravillo de aquello.

El reflejo a la lejanía llama su atención. Se esforzó en ver de qué se trataba, pero le era algo imposible. Camino aquella vereda con paso tranquilo, dejándose admirar aquel espectáculo.

Cuando le fue más sencillo poder apreciar aquello que se encontraba brillando, se sorprendió al ver su collar prendido de una mano. Se aproximo a aquella mini-figura que, por su estado juro que se encontraba llorando. Miro sus hombros temblar y pequeños sollozos salir de su boca.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto bajito para no asustarlo. Él, negó.

¿Ya no me quieres?

Eras tu el que me llamaba – afirmo acariciando la negra cabellera.

¿Ya no me quieres? – insistió levantando un poquito su mirada.

Siempre te querré..

¡No, no me quieres! – negó apartando su mano de su cabeza.

Yo..

Me vas a dejar solo – hablo tan bajito que la chica apenas podía unir algunas palabras – te vas a ir y me dejaras solo ¿no me quieres verdad? – abrazo sus piernitas – no voy a poder verte otra vez. Estaré aquí siempre solo.

A Hitomi se le rompió el corazón al escuchar su vocecita tan apagada.

Yo si te quiero mucho, siempre lo hare – trato de reconfortar al pequeño niño que lloraba.

¿Entonces por que me dejaras? – levanto sus ojitos llorosos - ¿Por qué..?

Van – sollozo - _¿Cómo explicarle que no era ella quien lo dejaba, era él quien la pensaba abandonar?_

Prometiste que regresarías para poder volar – chillo, sus ojitos estaban muy hinchados– ¡eres una mentirosa!

No, yo..

¡Prometo no subir a los tejados mamá! –prometió, abalanzándose para abrazarla con fuerza –no te hare enojar nunca, ni saldré a escondidas a jugar al lugar de los dragón donde que mi papá dijo que no fuera.

¿Pero..? -repitió perdida.

¿Ya no me quieres mamá? – insistió la vocecita abrazada a su cuello.

P-pero Van, yo, yo no….- trato de aclararle las cosas.

¿Mamá me vas a dejar? ¡No me dejes!

Hitomi soltó un poquito el agarre del pequeño.

Van…- se detuvo asombrada, él no era. ¿Pero como? Lo había visto. Tenia que ser él. Pero sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de ella ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Eran idénticos.

****flash back ****

_A mi papá también le gustan mucho los ojos de mi mamá. Lo se por que siempre me lo dice-_recordó, pero pensaba que se refería a la difunta reina _- Y a mi también me gustan._

_Me voy, mi papá me llevara a volar – aviso señalando el cielo azul emocionado._

****fin flash back ****

Era imposible, eso era …¿entonces? No estaba en el pasado.

¿Mami? – llamo quedito y se abrazo a su cintura - ¿yo estoy aquí? – señalo su vientre y subió su mirada. Hitomi no supo que responder. El niño sonrió – seguro que si, por que ya puedes verme.

_Estaba embarazada.. _

_Una ola de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza._

****flash back ****

_Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que la embargaba, no supo como describir tanta felicidad, se sentía extraña, pero no llegando a la incomodidad._

_Muero de hambre – se adelanto – y solo un poco cansada, pero estaré bien – volvió a bostezar- he dormido mucho estos días, me he vuelto un poco floja- confeso con una radiante sonrisa – quizá el clima, no lo se._

_¿Quieres comer? – pregunto un poco mas animado. Hitomi volvió a negar – te enfermaras._

_No me siento bien, tengo el estomago revuelto – confeso subiendo su mirada verde, ahora roja por el llanto._

_¿Otra vez? – pregunto inquieto, mientras secaba las pocas lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla -Iré por el doctor – se movió para salir de la cama._

_Me tome la libertad de traer esto – hablo una voz familiar desde entrada de la pequeña estancia de la nave – me han contado que no has querido probar bocado._

_Allen – llamo algo perdida. – no tengo mucha hambre, de verdad – se disculpo simulando una sonrisa_.

_¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto algo rehuyente – estas pálida._

****flash back ****

Entonces era..– miro por tercera vez a quien la abrazaba, por su causa.

Por los últimos acontecimientos creía que era por el mal rato que había provocado la horrible pesadilla noches atrás, pero antes de eso, atribuyo sus horas de las siestas por la falta de actividad y eso provocaba que siempre se la pasara comiendo la mayoría del tiempo.

Sintió un dolor punzante en el bajo vientre que la atrajo nuevamente a la realidad. Separo un poco al niño que seguía aprisionándola.

¿Te duele? – miro con ojos tristes

Poquito – acepto con una sonrisa.

Te estoy lastimando mamá – bajo su mirada acongojado.

No, claro que no, ahorita se me pasa – sonrió complaciente – mira, ya ves, ya se me esta pasando. El niño sonrió. Pero la verdad, es que el dolor comenzaba a ser mucho más intenso conforme trascurría el tiempo.

Atrajo veloz al niño que acariciaba su vientre. Soltó unas lágrimas sin que el pequeño se percatara de su sufrimiento.

¡Te quiero mucho!- apretó fuerte- ¡te quiero mucho! No sabia..perdóname – lloro de arrepentimiento – no quise hacerte daño.

**Quería dormir para no sentir dolor**

No…quise – sollozo

**Para no volver a sufrir, al no tenerlo**

¡Lo siento tanto!

**Pero su corazón se había detenido…..**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Millerna se separo pálida del cuerpo que yacía sin vida sobre la cama.

Se..detuvo – soltó casi sin aliento – su corazón se detuvo.

Escucho cuando su amiga comenzó a llorar y a su esposo tratando de tranquilizarla. Allen se había aproximado y comenzaba a darle los primeros auxilios, sus ojos azules taladraban al moreno parado sin hacer nada al otro extremo de la cama. Vio como sus labios le gritaban algo que no logro entender.

Aunque su cerebro le decía que se aproximara, que ayudara en algo para salvar a la mujer que amaba, su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado en el proceso. No podía mover un solo musculo. Miro al cuerpo de Hitomi con una extrema palidez, su pecho ya no subía ni bajaba al compas de su respiración. Soltó una lágrima y apretó sus puños. Sintió impotencia.

Todos corrían y gritaban a su alrededor. Su pecho comenzó a sentirse agitado y algo quemaba su piel. Saco apresurado el objeto que emanaba una luz rosada.

_Me esta llamando – pensó._

Miro a Allen que se alejaba para gritar algo en la puerta. Dio los pasos que lo alejaban de ella. Dryden sujetaba a Millerna. Miro una vez más al caballero celeste. Él respondió la mirada, su semblante se volvió mas serio. Van sostuvo su mirada, sonrió y se inclino antes el cuerpo en la cama.

Fueron milésimas de segundos cuando Allen corrió hasta el samurái y grito su nombre, atrayendo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto. Todos vieron cuando el rey se había aproximado e inclinado para besar los labios fríos de su futura esposa y caer sin vida sobre su cuerpo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si pudiera regresar lo haría – acaricio su cabello negro – me hubiera gustado estar mas tiempo contigo.

No quería que el muriera, nunca fue deseo y si lo hubiera sabido, no abría pasado todo eso. Si Van la pensaba dejar, le quedaría un recuerdo del hombre que amo. Viviría por él y solo para él. Estarían juntos para siempre. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, no solo acababa con su vida, si no también la de su primogénito. Tal vez iría al infierno por ello.

¿Mami, regresamos? – le había dicho el niño con su mirada llena de deseo.

Hitomi soltó mas lagrimas de dolor.

Anda, mi papá me llevara a volar ¿lo recuerdas?

La oji verde no respondía. Las palabras no salían de su seca garganta.

Quiero ver a mi papá – pidió jalando la mano de su futura madre para que lo siguiera. Ella volvió a abrazarlo - ¿tu no quieres verlo?

Si, solo déjame un poquito así, solo un poquito –pidio bajito, quería recordar el sentimiento de haberlo tenido entre sus brazos.

¿Ya? – insistió – mi papá vendrá pronto – anunciaba señalando el cielo.

¿Qué?

Vamos a la casa- zafó los brazos que lo sujetaban y volvió a tirar de su mano.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡¡VAN!!

¡Maldición Van! – agitaba el cuerpo inconsciente del riuyin – ¿que has hecho?

¡Allen, Su cuerpo se esta poniendo frio! – anuncio la rubia a su lado - ¿Por qué..?

Fue por ella – le dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba ocasionando –

Pero …- hablo el castaño sin podérselo creer – si él no lo consigue ¿Qué le pasara Allen?

El caballero miro el cuerpo de su amigo y negó. Tal vez, tampoco regresaría. No sin ella. Mordió su labio frustrado.

_Mas vale que regreses Van, y cuando lo hagas te meterás en muchos problemas._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaban por el bello prado, para ser más específicos, el joven niño la llevaba arrastrando, sonreía cada vez que volteaba a mirarla y Hitomi no podía negarse a lo que pedía. Aunque no contaba con el mismo entusiasmo que el pequeño de volver a mirar a aquel ser que la había lastimado y la había orillado a ejecutar su último recurso al verse traicionada.

¡Anda!

¿Qué te parece si mejor caminamos hacia allá? – pedía señalando una linda fuente en lo que había sido una ciudad. Él se negó - ¿o quieres hacer otra cosa? - volvió a negar sin perder la fuerza de su agarre- podríamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos ahora – Hitomi insistió – pasearemos, jugaremos, iremos en busca de uno que otro dragón – dijo entusiasmada de saberse poder pasar una eternidad con su hijo no nato - ¿verdad que es una buena idea? La pasaremos muy bien- sonrió - ¿ahora por cual quieres empezar?

No quiero..

Hitomi se detuvo en cuanto el niño se detuvo.

¿No te gusta mi idea?

Volvió a negar sin mirarla a la cara.

¿Entonces que quieres hacer? Dime y lo hare, tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar.

Tienes que irte.- dijo bajito. La visionaria abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿_Tampoco su hijo la quería?_ – si te quedas – le miro con ojitos tristes y llorosos – desapareceré y te quedaras solita... Si sigues aquí yo no naceré – toco el vientre de su madre – por eso te estoy lastimando. Tenemos que llegar con mi papá

La castaña froto su adolorido vientre. No podía ocultarlo, el dolor le estaba provocando que le resultara difícil caminar. Pero no podía decirle que ya no había vuelta de hoja, era tarde, ella misma se había percatado cuando su corazón dejo de latir. Y ahora sabía que su pequeño en pocos minutos también la dejaría.

_**Su destino es siempre estar sola.**_

Asalto la voz en su cabeza.

No estas sola – anuncio el pequeño sacándola de su enmarañada cabeza – yo estoy contigo – sonrió – y mi papá también – señalo al cielo emocionado.

Una luz muy brillante se abría paso entre las nubes blancas.

_¿Van? –se pregunto consternada -¿eres tú? – dio dos pasos hacia delante -¿ eres tú? – soltó unas lagrimas - ¿de verdad viniste por mi? _

¡¡PAPÁ!! – grito pegando pequeños saltitos y levantando las manitas al aire - ¡¡PAPÁ!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llego a ese extraño mundo, donde sabia exactamente que se encontraba su mujer comenzó a buscarla por lo cielos sin mucho éxito. Empezó asentir una enorme preocupación al pensar en no poder encontrarla ahí.

A la lejanía podía distinguir unas ruinas y la sensación de que alguien lo llamaba comenzaba a ser mas fuerte conforme se acercaba. Ella tenia que estar ahí, lo sabia, su corazón no le podía mentir.

Un grito llamo su atención. Aun se encontraba lejos, pero pudo escucharlo con mucha claridad. Su mirada rojiza comenzó a buscar, y la vio ahí parada, mirándolo, esperándolo, sobre la verde colina. El viento movía su cabello castaño y su vestido. Comenzó a descender hasta que su figura fue más visible ante su mirada.

Sus pies en cuanto sintieron la tierra firme corrieron a abrazar a la mujer que permanecía inerte ante el afecto de cariño.

Mi amor..- soltó en un suspiro pesado.

No me llames así.

¿Hitomi? – separo el cuerpo entre sus brazos-

¿A que has venido? – pregunto seria y dolida.

¿Qué te pasa?

¿Viniste a decirme que no me quieres?

Van frunció el ceño sin entender a que venia aquellos reclamos.

¿A decirme, que nunca pensante en estar de verdad conmigo? – pregunto soltando unas lagrimas.

¡Hitomi! – la zarandeo por los hombros - ¿Qué..?

¿A decirme, que después de acostarme contigo ya no te soy necesaria y que me regresaras a la Luna Fantasma?

¿Qué..? yo no..

¡ERES UN MENTIROSOS! – grito apartándolo de su lado - ¡MENTIROSO! ¡MENTIROSO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! – lloro - ¡no quiero! ¡no quiero escucharte nunca!

¡¡Hitomi!! – trato de tomar la por los hombros sin mucho éxito -¡escucha!

¡NO! – se tapo los oídos agachándose. Van se arrodillo frente a ella - ¡vete, no quiero volverte a ver!

Desesperado la tomo de las manos, separándolas de sus oídos que le impedían ser escuchado.

¡HITOMI! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! - jalo su cuerpo, ella desvió su mirada - ¡¡RESPONDE!!

¡¡ME DIJISTE QUE NUNCA ME DEJARIAS!! ¡¡ QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS!! ¡¡ ME ENGAÑASTE!! …¡¡NUNCA PENSASTE EN VERDAD EN ESTAR A MI LADO!!

Se zafó del agarre que lastimaba sus muñecas. Van volvió a sujetarla con mas fuerza, no importándole el daño que le estaba provocando.

¡Responde! – exigió una vez mas - ¿por que dices eso?

¡Por que es la verdad! – respondió correspondiendo su mirada – ¡escuche cuando decías que pensabas regresarme a la Tierra, por que era infeliz a tu lado! – apretó sus labios – ¡nunca quisiste casarte conmigo de verdad!....nunca… lo quisiste…

Van soltó su agarre sorprendido.

¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

¡Solo vete y déjame tranquila! – apretó su vientre y miro hacia otro lado – si desde un principio pensabas abandonarme, que te importa si es en mi mundo o en este.

¡Si me importa! ¡Eres mi mujer! ¡La mujer que amo y seguiré amando siempre! – tomo su rostro -¡mírame! - ella no lo hizo - Eso que escuchaste no es verdad, ¡Hitomi, mírame!

¿Para que quieres que te mire? Eso no..

¡¡QUE LO HAGAS!! – rugió, estremeciendo al frágil cuerpo – lo siento, perdóname – poso su frente con la de ella – en un principio pensé en hacerlo, si, pero fue por que después de tu llegada te veía distraída y un poco triste; cuando te miraba, lucias distante y no querías decirme el por que – beso sus mejillas mojadas - ¿como querías que reaccionara? Lo primero que vino a mi mente era que tú no eras feliz y añorabas tu hogar. ¿Sabes cual fue mi reacción? sentirme deprimido al tener que hacer algo que no quería, algo que me jure no hacer. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella vez te dije que si pensabas dejarme, te amarraría si fuera necesario – suspiro- pero no puedo hacerlo, no iría en contra de tus deseos, jamás.

Hitomi escuchaba sin quererlo hacer, pero ella había tenido gran parte de culpa en aquello.

No es que no quisiera casarme contigo, solo que si lo hacia, me hubiera sido imposible separarme de ti después de eso. Estaba contra la espada y la pared. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hacer mi capricho o realizar tu deseo? Fue después cuando me entere lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

Lo recordaba, aquella vez postrada en la cama le había contado lo que había estado intentado durante mucho tiempo sin éxito. Si se lo hubiera dicho, tal vez no hubiera surgido ese mal entendido.

Fue cuando quise reparar mi error y adelantar lo más pronto nuestra unión – acaricio la mejilla de la joven –después tu estado no era el mas apropiado – beso la mejilla que era acariciada – nunca repitas que me odias, por que yo te amo mas que a mi vida.

Unos hipeos se dejaron escuchar de los labios femeninos.

Mientes, siempre lo has hecho….

¡Nunca! ¡Mírame y dime si miento!

Por tu culpa – mordió su labio – por tu culpa perdí algo muy importante…- apretó su puño llevándolo a su vientre.

Van miro aquella acción sin entender ¿Qué había perdido para que ella reaccionara de esa forma?

Regresemos a casa – pidió agotado.

No.

¡Hitomi!

Ya es tarde.

Bien – Hitomi volteo a mirarlo sorprendida ¿solo así? Se llenaron sus ojos de agua – nos quedaremos aquí, para siempre.

¡No!

¿Por qué no? – camino bajando por la colina – tu te quieres quedar, y yo no pienso dejarte.

Tú no quieres estar conmigo, no lo deseas- oculto su mirada verde – y quiero estar sola, como debe ser.

Eres mi esposa y no pienso dejarte sola en un lugar como este, mi deber es estar contigo, hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿no? – Sonrió – pero en este caso, ni la muerte lo hará – continuo en su tarea de bajar la colina, cuando sintió una mano detener sus pasos. Giro y la vio negando. A pesar de todo no quería que el hombre que amaba muriera, no lo permitiría, ella regresaría con él.

¿Regresamos… a casa? - pido bajito.

Van no pudo ocultar su inmensa alegría. Jalo su mano atrayéndola a él.

Te amo, te amo mucho, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti – estrujo al esbelto cuerpo entre sus brazos – nunca lo vuelvas hacer. Estarás a mi lado para siempre y después de eso, seguiremos estando juntos hasta volvernos a encontrar.

Hitomi se apretaba a su pecho, mojando con sus lágrimas su torso desnudo. Ella solo asintió y beso el pecho masculino, separo un poco su cuerpo, tomando una de sus manos para llevarla hacia su vientre. Van miraba incrédulo aquella acción.

Esta contento – dijo.

¿Qué?

Ella negó. Cuando fuera un mejor momento se lo diría. Pero ahora tenía que regresar y recuperar a su hijo.

Sus alas se desplegaron y el viento los elevo sobre el paisaje.

¿Qué quisiste decir con que esta contento? – pregunto mirándola, en su rostro se podía leer claramente la duda. Ella sonrió. Van siguió sin entender, suspiro y desvió su mirada justamente donde minutos antes estaba - ¿sabes? Cuando te buscaba juro que escuche el grito de un niño – regreso su mirada a la verde, pero ella se negaba a contestar. Dio un largo suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ahí abajo había una persona agitando sus manos y saltando. Cuando quiso dar vuelta para poder mirarlo mejor una luz los envolvió.

Tú…- fue lo último que dijo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡VAN!

Tocia con desesperación. El aire no le era suficiente.

¡Vamos! ¡Tranquilo solo trata de respirar! – decía el rubio, que lo sujetaba por la espalda.

Se habían llevado el susto de su vida, en un momento estaban todos en silencio, esperando lo peor, cuando el cuerpo de Van se había levantado de golpe de la cama sin poder respirar.

¡Hi..! – tocia-

Tranquilo – dijo mirando a un lado donde estaba el cuerpo de su amiga que seguía sin reaccionar - ¿Millerna?

Ella negó sin levantar su mirada, seguía tomando su pulso si es que en algún momento sintiera un pequeño latido.

Van trato de moverse para llegar hasta donde estaba su mujer, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Fueron los segundos mas agobiantes para el riuyin, ¿acaso ella no lo había logrado? ¿Había sido demasiado tarde? Se sintió frustrado.

¡¡HI…!!

Se estremeció el cuerpo femenino dando pequeñas convulsiones. Jalo aire pesadamente, abriendo sus ojos de golpe, mientras tocia y se tocaba el pecho al sentir un pequeño dolor al respirar.

¡Hitomi! – gritaba emocionada la reina de Astoria mientras secaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Mi..lle..

Tranquila, estas bien, ya estas bien – forzó al cuerpo a mantenerse acostada.

N-no…no .. – sus ojos se querían cerrar – mi..-tomo su vientre – mi…bebe.

Todos abrieron sorprendidos los ojos, menos la reina que ya sabia a lo que se refería.

Tranquila, no te fuiste mucho tiempo, si hubieras estado mas tiempo sin respirar, hubiera provocado algún daño, a ti y al bebe – tranquilizo empujándola una vez mas a la cama – no te preocupes te revisare. Ella asintió – ahora solo descansa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Tú sabias?

Por supuesto que no – admitió Allen – ni siquiera Van lo sabia.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto del rey, dejando ver al doctor y a la reina.

¿Cómo están?

El joven rey esta descansando – dijo el anciano con tranquilidad – y su majestad la reina, se encuentra algo débil, necesita reposo absoluto, si quiere que la criatura nazca.

Respecto a eso…- intervino Dryden.

Se encuentra bien, se ve que es fuerte y quiere llegar a este mundo. Se aferro muy bien a su madre – sonrió el anciano complacido de saber que un heredero estaba por llegar- ahora sus majestades me retiro, necesito hablar con los ancianos, con esto, la unión debe retrasarse. Caballero Allen, necesito que me acompañe.

Claro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El silencio y la oscuridad inundaban el castillo. Solo los rayos plateados se colaban entre los vidrio del único cuarto donde yacían dos cuerpos descansando en plena tranquilidad, sus respiraciones eran pausadas y profundas.

Unos ojos cansados comenzaron a despertar, acoplándose a la pequeña luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Miro a su costado y la vio ahí tendida, su rostro tranquilo y sereno. Se aproximo a ella, pasando su brazo por la espalda y atrayéndola a su pecho. Acaricio su cabello y cuello. Ella aun seguía profundamente dormida.

_N-no…no .. – sus ojos se querían cerrar – mi..-tomo su vientre – mi…bebe._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Su bebe. Bajo su mano hasta su estomago y acaricio sobre la tela. Fue cuando sintió temblar el ajeno.

¿Te duele? – pregunto bajito el riuyin.

Hitomi comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

Te quejabas cuando el doctor te revisaba – continuó acariciando el vientre.

Ella negó posando su mano sobre la de Van. Él beso su mollera.

Siento ..- apretó la mano masculina – lo siento. Por mi culpa estuve apunto de perderlo.

No fue tu culpa, fue mía por no contarte desde un principio lo que pasaba – continuo acariciando.

Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes que te confundieras..

Ya, tranquila, ambos tuvimos a culpa. Los dos actuamos siempre solos – tranquilizo. Hitomi levanto su mirada verde – nunca te dejare y ahora menos.

El sueño que tuve – dijo – pensé que se hacia realidad.

Van espero paciente a que ella quisiera continuar. Ella apoyo su mejilla en su pecho.

En el, había una persona a la que le provoque un daño. Había otras voces que lo acompañaban y me hicieron saber que me dejarías, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me abandonaras – se apretó mas contra su cuerpo – él se burlo de mi por que siempre estaría sola.

¿Pero como pudiste …? – pregunto intrigado -

Creo que la razón por que paso eso, fue que cuando no regresaste por mi como lo habías prometido hace años, mi inconsciente creo un mundo donde nadie podía lastimarme. Me sentía tan sola que ya no quería despertar, fue cuando comencé a dormir mucho, un día Yukari entro a mi apartamento y me grito, diciendo que había dormido por tres días enteros. Pero no me di cuenta- volvió su mirada a la rojiza- cuando regresaste por mi, aquella tristeza no desapareció del todo, se mantuvo escondida. La herida de sentirme sola seguía abierta. Y cuando… te escuche, me sentí traicionada…

Entiendo – su voz era seria. Desvió su mirada a la ventana. Había causado mucho, mucho daño. Estuvo a punto de perder a la mujer de su vida y a su primogénito.

_Recuerda que no existen las segundas oportunidades Van y si la tuvieras.. Serias el hombre mas afortunado de Gaea_

Sonrío, las palabras de Allen le llegaron como un balde de agua fría, ese maldito amigo suyo tenía mucha razón.

¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas embarazada?

No sabía…

Van regreso su mirada a la mujer que mantenía abrazada.

Me acabo de enterar – sonrío.

Había alguien contigo cuando fui por ti – le dijo y ella asintió. Van espero paciente a que terminara de contarle, pero nada paso - ¿Qué, no piensas contarme? – pregunto sorprendido.

Hitomi negó, seria una sorpresa, solo ella conocía a su futuro hijo y sabía que seria un varón. Van tendría que ser paciente.

Tengo …- mordió sus labios preocupada

¿Tienes dolor? – se alarmo.

Tengo un poco de hambre.

¿FIN?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es el capitulo mas largo de mi existencia. Pero se los debía por hacerlos esperar tanto. ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, por que lo hago con mucho cariño. Quería dividirlo en dos capítulos pero ya era mucha espera y era prolongar mas el punto de la historia que era esa, la herida que causo en ella , por eso se llama HERIDAS PELIGROSAS ¿no? Quería hacerlo mas dramático… ¿Qué dicen lo cambio? ¿Un final mas doloroso?.

Si ha quedado alguna duda, pregúntenme.

Gracias a los que continuaron esta loca historia y espero que me sigan en las demás. Su apoyo me ayuda y aunque se que me demoro en actualizar, saben que nunca de los nuncas dejare una historia inconclusa.

Nekovir: gracias, y veo que si quieres una historia trágica ¿Qué, la cambio? :P

Yubima –chan: gracias por el apoyo!!! Y si de esa forma tenia que enterarse la pobre mujer, espero que te haya gustado.

Lerinne: gracias!! Pues si es injusto pero el drama debe perdurar en esto, así las dejo picadas ¬¬ y las obligo a seguir leyendo jiji. :P gracias por esperar!!!

TithaHardyGirl: ya, ya , he aquí mi capitulo, ya no debes mortificarte mas, espero que haya sido de tu agrada. Gracias por seguirme!!!

Goshy : muchas gracias por leer y que bueno que te ha gustado hasta ahora. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado

Bogita: me pone feliz tu comentario, así como la de todos, así hasta dan mas animo para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias!! Y espero no haber tardado tanto esta vez (ups)

Sakuritarukia: que sorpresa encontrar a una lectora, leyendo otro de mis fic`s y mas saber que este, también es de su agrado. Mil gracias por seguirme en este también!!!

Lukuran: gracias por ser una fan mía ..que emoción me da leer eso(y también penita) espero también te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por leerme!!!

¡¡A TODAS GRACIAS QUE PASEN FELICES FIESTAS!!!

¡¡Y si a alguna me falto de agradecer, lo siento, PERO GRACIAS POR LEER!!!

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

ETTERNA FANEL.


End file.
